Changing the past, to change the future
by KunoichiRule20
Summary: The war has ended but there is no one left, so the survivors go back in time to change the past and so they can save their future. The survivors are Tsunade, Temari, Tenten, Rai(my oc), Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Rating may change later in the story. TEMPORARY HIATUS! Stuck on some ideas sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I am not that good at english so please go easy on me.**

**This will be a time travel fanfiction and more than one character will be going back.**

**I will be adding an original character. Her name will be Rai, she has reddy-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. **

**She is Tentens twin sister and is very protective over all the girls especially Hinata for a reason that will be explained later on within the story.**

**Chapter 1: Back to the past**

The war had ended and with it the lives of almost all the shinobi alliance. The only ones left were a group of seven females, six of which are from konoha and one of which is from suna. These kunoichi survived because they never gave up but it was not a happy victory for them as all of their loved ones were dead and they couldnt do anything to stop it. Madara was killed by their group effort and will to live on even though in reality no one was left. So our story begins with Tsunade Senju the hokage of konoha and her apprentice Sakura Haruno healing the others who needed it and making them as comfortable as possible. Temari, Tenten and Rai were the only ones badly injured but Hinata and Ino had little scraps and bruises as they didnt really fight till the last moment so they could take Madara down when he wasnt paying attention.

This was a plan they all came up with as Hinata and Ino had the best techniques to finish the job. Ino using mind body disturbance and Hinata finishing the job with a palm strike to the heart when Madara was solid. They were all healed up after a couple hours and resting. So while they were resting Tsunade was coming up with a plan on what she can do as they obviously had no future left, so Tsunade thought about going back to the past. She knew a technique that will take the girls back to when they just graduated and then she could use it herself to stop the uchiha massacre and get rid of the meddling council once and for all. But first she would need to find that special scroll that has instructions on what to do before attempting the hand signs

A couple hours later the girls woke up and so Tsunade told them her plan and asked them to follow her to the hokage tower remains to help find the scroll. They were ok with it as long as they could see their friends and family again. So after describing what the scroll looked like to them and they set off to go and find it. Half an hour later the girls found lots of scrolls except the right one. Everyone was getting tired picking up rocks so they sat down, on the way to sit down Rai saw another scroll so she picked it up and headed over towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, here is another scroll" Rai said handing Tsunade a white and red scroll with faded kanji that says 'time'.

"Rai you do realize you found the scroll we were looking for" Tsunade said disbelievingly.

"Huh, really..." Rai trailed off.

"You didnt know, oh well we will see what the scroll says then I will send you girls back to after the genin exams" Tsunade explained.

"Wait will we be going back to when our team gets assigned or after that" Sakura asked.

"You will be back when teams are being assigned except Temari, Tenten and Rai who will have their teams" Tsunade said.

"I see" the girls answered simultaneously.

Tsunade went on to explain what they were going to do and since they were going to different times the girls had to go first and that since they are going to different places they will be pulled in opposite directions. So those going to the same time first had to give a little drop of blood and think about the place they wanted to go to while Tsunade went through the hand signs. The girls held hands while saying goodbye to Tsunade before they disappeared. Tsunade then went through the same process but appeared in front of a 13 year old Itachi who was about to kill his family.

**(Tsunade POV)**

After I finished doing the handsigns and thought of were I was going I suddenly appeared in front of Itachi Uchiha and relised that it worked and then I saw the surprised look on the usually emotionless uchiha.

"I know what your about to do and I just want to tell you something before you do, your cousin is still alive and the scroll you have is a forgery and was actually issued by Danzo who doesn't want the Uchiha around to stop him from continuing his treacherous crimes...so tell me do you still want to kill your family and earn your treasured little brothers hatred or do you want to forget this ever happened and I will sort out the whole problem the council has started" I explained to the now torn looking Uchiha.

"I dont want to kill my family but what if its the only way, they want to start a civil war Tsunade-sama" Itachi answered me.

"If you ask them to talk to the hokage about their problems about how they feel they are treated differently, he will listen to them and take the appropriate measures to make the Uchiha clan feel more welcome" I said.

"But they wont listen to me even if I'm the heir to the clan" Itachi told me.

"Then only talk to your father and give him this letter from me little uchiha prodigy, now I must be on my way to the hokage" I stated.

"I will try Tsunade-sama" Itachi answered me.

"Oh yeah your older cousin will be back in a week my student is healing him right now and then I will have work on his eyes with a new technique I have managed to invent, well I will see you sometime in the near or far future Itachi-san" I said.

**(Normal POV)**

Tsunade disappeared in a swirl of green leaves and then reappeared in front of the sandaime hokages office door. Meanwhile Itachi was talking to his father and gave him the letter from Tsunade. Tsunade walked into the sandaimes office without knocking and handed him a note and then proceeded to put a silence jutsu on the room so she could talk to him in private. The Sandaime looked possitively surprised to see Tsunade and couldnt even talk and then he saw her go through some handsigns but before he could ask she started talking.

"Sensei, its good to see you after so long and I have something to tell you, but be prepared you might not believe what I say sandaime-sama" Tsunade said.

"Ok Tsunade go on and I guess the jutsu you just did was a silencing one and the information you are about to tell me is for my ears only" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sandaime-sama, only you need to hear this information I am about to tell you and no one else must know until the right time" Tsunade explained.

"Ok go on then Tsunade" the Sandaime commanded.

"Well to begin with I am from the future and I came here to stop the Uchiha massacre and get rid of the council for their crimes toward the Uchiha" Tsunade started.

Hiruzen was about to interrupt but Tsunade glared at him while saying to let her finish before he can criticize her.

"The future is doomed with another war and I came to change a few things before it can happen, the first was the Uchiha massacre which was just about to happen before I came here and I had a talk with Itachi-san, he is going to explain things to his father about how he found out it was the council against the uchiha clan and not the hokage, Fugaku-sama will probably be coming to see you later on this morning, and the evidence you need on Danzo about root is in this file I have which I will give you at the end of my explanation but even though I am going to deal with the council members myself hokage-sama as it was because of them almost everyone died in the war in the time in which I came from" Tsunade finished.

Tsunade came forward and put the folder of the information about Danzo and the council's treacherous actions on the sandaimes desk and promptly began to leave but stopped when the hokage began to talk.

"Tsunade I believe you but why are you going to deal with them by yourself, at least tell me your reason" Hiruzen asked.

"Its my job because I am the hokage in the future and it was because of them more of my loved ones end up dieing and I couldnt do anything back then but now I can and even so it will look like they died of natural causes so I cant be framed even though I am telling you if there is no evidence of murder then I cant be arrested" Tsunade informed him.

"Oh yeah one more thing before I go the day the young ones right now graduate from the academy a group of girls are going to be coming from the future also, five from konoha and one who will be at suna" Tsunade stated.

"Before you leave with Shizune again Tsunade can you tell me who these girls are" the Sandaime asked.

"I dont need to tell you as you will know when the time comes they will come to you and tell you but sandaime you might already figure it out as they will be acting differently as they do now and here give them the key to my house when they come to see you it will be better if they all stay together and I dont need the house anymore, also this way I know that the things I left will be taken care of, well they will probably have to clean it up as they wont be here untill another few years" Tsunade explained.

"Bye hokage-sama see you again" Tsunade said.

"Yes bye Tsunade" the Hokage said.

With that Tsunade went to go finish her job before getting shizune and leaving to train her harder this time around so more people will survive the big war coming in the future, that is if it isnt stopped before it starts this time. 'Madara must go down as quick as possible and knowing those girls they will deal with him when they have to stop the akatsuki' Tsunade thought as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people here is chapter two and I hope you like the story.**

**In this chapter I am going to introduce the girls. Also the girls were anbu in the future and still have their tattoos, the girls with no sleeves will use makeup or genjutsu to cover up their tattoo.**

**I am officially taking Hinata's stuttering out as it gets annoying trying to write it.**

**Chapter 2: Back in the past**

The girls were in a time vortex and they didnt know what to think of it. Temari was about to say something until she felt a tug pulling her away and before everything went black she heard the Konoha kunoichi shout her name. The other girls had just shouted out to Temari when they noticed her get pulled away and were about to try float after her but they were pulled in the opposite direction. Before they lost consciousness the girls managed to grab a hold of each others hands, it went like this tenten held rai's right hand and sakura's left, rai was holding hinata's right hand, hinata was holding ino's right hand and ino was holding onto sakura's free hand. They were in a circle.

**(In Suna)**

Temari woke up in her room at the Kazekage mansion in suna. She noticed that it was team assignment day and her little brother Gaara will officially be on a team with her and Kankurou. She got dressed in her usual attire and went downstairs, she noticed no one else was up so she made breakfast for herself and her brothers. When she finished cooking and started putting food on plates, Gaara and Kankurou decided to come down stairs.

Kankurou was awoken by something delicious smelling so he quickly got dressed and all but ran out of his room. At the same time Gaara was woken from his meditation by the smell of food and was inwardly confused about who was cooking as his big brother and sister couldnt cook edible food. Gaara decided to head down to the kitchen, on his way down stairs he noticed Kankurou standing outside the kitchen as if frozen. Gaara walked up to him to see what was so shocking and promptly froze in shock as well although his face was completely blank.

What had them frozen in shock was right there in the kitchen was Temari, actually cooking and preparing food and she was in a happy mood by the looks of it. Temari had just finished preparing breakfast and was putting it on the plates when she sensed someone watching her. She turned around with her fan in hand ready to strike but stopped short when she saw her little brothers frozen at the kitchen door. She put her fan back up against the counter and put the plates on the table and then turned to her brothers. She put her hands on her hips.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare or are you guys going to eat the breakfast I made" Temari said sternly.

The boys finally snapped out of their shock as Temari turned around and sat at the table to eat her breakfast, which consisted of toast and scrambled egg with bacon. Kankurou and Gaara finally sat down and began eating wearily as Temari isnt that good of a cook. After they took the first bite Kankurou dug right in as it was really good and Gaara was a bit more civilised but you could tell he was enjoying his food. 'Thank god i took those cooking lessons from my konoha sisters' Temari thought as she finished her breakfast and then washed her plate, she then turned to her brothers.

"I'm going to go train, so you guys can wash your own dishes when your finished" with that said Temari left to train.

"Is it just me or is their something different about Temari" Kankurou said.

"Hn" Gaara answered.

Gaara decided to go and watch his sister as she was acting suspicious, Kankurou was left to do their dishes. He just stood their fuming but decided to do the dishes anyway, that way he wont get nagged at later by Temari. After Kankurou was finished he went to find his siblings.

**(In Konoha, same time)**

Tenten and Rai woke up in their apartment that is near the hokage tower, they were sleeping in the living room.

"We should get changed and meet the girls after their team assignments" Tenten said.

"Yeah I guess we should" Rai said lazily.

"Stop being so lazy Rai and get up" Tenten commanded.

"Hey that time travel took a lot out of me" Rai said childishly.

"No it didnt your just trying to get on my nerves" Tenten stated.

"Thats what little sisters are for, to get on their older sisters nerves" Rai stated sarcastically.

"I'm only older by a couple seconds my little twin" Tenten said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever, im getting up now so dont get your panties in a twist Tenten" Rai said.

Before Tenten could answer, Rai had already disappeared up the stairs to her room. Tenten sighed at her sisters behavior, you wouldnt believe it but she only acted that way around people she was comfortable with.

'She only acts that way around us girls but I think if she was close to the guys she would start acting her normal self again' Tenten thought.

She then went up stairs to her room to get dressed, she put on her usual navy blue slacks and pink sleeveless chinese top on with the standard blue shinobi sandals and she put her hair in her twin buns with her hitaite on her forehead. Tenten noted she would need to buy a holster for her scrolls just like in the war before she came back. As Tenten was thinking about the way Rai was acting, Rai was getting dressed. She was wearing three-quarter length black slacks, a chinese-style three-quarter length sleeved dark green top, she was wearing the standard blue shinobi sandals and had bandages on her feet and hands and she had her hip length reddy-brown hair up in a high ponytail that was then braided. She had her hitaite around her neck and her kunai and shuriken pouch on her right leg and hip respectively.

When they were done they went back downstairs to get breakfast. They decided to just have some cereal as they didnt want to cook. After their breakfast they washed their dishes and were about to go out the house until suddenly they heard Ino talk to them through telepathy.

**(with Hinata, her Pov)**

I had just woke up and realized I was in my room so I got out of my bed and decided to get dressed in my usual clothing of navy blue three-quarter trousers, black t-shirt, thick tan hooded jacket, hitiate around my neck and standard blue shinobi sandals. Now that I was done dressing, I decided to go get some breakfast. On my way to the kitchen I was glad I didnt run into anyone, I decided to just grab an apple and I put it in my hip pouch. After that I decided to go tell father that I was heading to the academy early. I walked up to fathers study and knocked.

"Come in" Hiashi said sternly.

I walked in with my head bowed as I had to act weak and shy in front of my father so he doesnt get suspicious. I noticed he just glared at me before talking.

"What is it, Hinata" my father ordered.

"Fffaaather, iiii jjjuuusst ccaame to say I am going to the academy early" I said stuttering to begin with but talking normally at the end.

"Ok Hinata now get out of my sight" Hiashi commanded

"Yyyeess father" I said shakily.

I then walked out his study and then walked out the hyuuga mansion, still not seeing anyone. I guess Neji is at training cause he is the only one other than father that really actually sneers at me in this time. I was walking down the path to the academy eating my apple and then I heard Ino talk through her telepathy technique.

**(with Sakura, normal pov)**

"Sakura, its time to wake up" sakura's mum Ayame shouted.

There was a crash heard, followed by a string of curses and sakura shouting down that she was up. Sakura decided to have a quick shower before getting dressed. She was out the shower within ten minutes and was going through her wardrobe trying to find something that wasnt pink or red but couldnt so she decided to just go with her normal clothes. She put on her underwear and then put her short green leggings and her red short sleeved qiapo dress, she decided to put her hair in a low ponytail and had her hitaite on like a headband to keep her bangs out of her face. She was wearing the standard shinobi sandals and her kunai and shuriken pouch on her left hip and thigh.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen, only to notice her mum had made her pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning mum, whats with the big plate of pancakes" Sakura asked.

"Well since your a ninja now I thought you would like a celebratory breakfast" Ayame said.

"Thanks mum" Sakura said before stuffing into her pancakes.

"Your welcome Sakura" Her mum said.

When sakura was finished eating she said goodbye to her mum and then started heading towards the academy. On the way she suddenly heard Ino's voice in her head.

"Ino what the heck I only need one voice in my head" Sakura said aloud quietly but angrily.

**(with Ino, her Pov)**

I had just woke up and looked at the clock, only to realize I was going to be late for team assignments at the academy so I jumped out of bed and rushed getting dressed. I put on my normal outfit which consists of bandages on my upper legs and stomach with a purple skirt and high-colar midriff purple sleeveless top. I also put my hitiate around my waist as a belt and the standard blue shinobi sandals on. After I was done getting changed I brushed my hair and put it up in my usual high ponytail.

I rushed down stairs when I was finished and quickly ate an apple, I then said goodbye to my parents while running out the door and heading to the academy. While I was running I activated my Telepathy technique so that I could talk to the girls privately, I used this technique with them so much it became second nature.

'Hey girls we need to talk' I said through my telepathy.

"Ino what the heck I only need one voice in my head" I heard Sakura say angrily.

'Sorry Sakura didnt know you still had inner' I reply sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, thats right I dont...ha ha ha' She said nervously.

'Can you two stop arguing its annoying' Hinata said irritated.

'Yeah your giving us a headache' Tenten and Rai said simultaneously.

'Sorry' me and sakura replied sheepishly.

'Right now that, thats over Ino explain why you contacted us' Hinata asked politely.

'Oh yeah after our team initiations we need to talk to sandaime about us being from the future' Ino said.

'Well after your team initiations and our training' Rai said sarcastically.

'Rai stop being mean' Tenten admonished her.

'But I dont want to train with your team but if I have to can Sai join us, my memories in this body tell me we are teammates again' Rai said.

'Fine and then all us girls can meet up at our secret spot' Tenten relented.

'Yeah see you later girls' I said cheerfully.

'Yeah bye' Sakura said.

'See you guys soon' Hinata said quietly.

After that I cut off the connection and not a couple minutes later I ran into Sakura, quite literally. I apologized and then we started walking together and just before we reached the gate Hinata came running up to us. We said our greetings in person and walked into the academy quietly.

**(normal Pov)**

The girls walked into their classroom which was really noisy and saw a group of three seats at the back so they went to sit there, so they could talk more freely. As they started walking past the desk Sasuke was sitting at their classmates noticed them and were staring blankly at them until they sat down then everyone looked shocked even Sasuke. Just as Sakura was about to lose her patience, Naruto ran in the door shouting about how he was late.

"Dobe your not late" Sasuke said.

"Oh, hey wait what did you call me teme" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

They kept on arguing and didnt notice the pissed off girls sitting at the back until as Hinata was about blow up, Sakura decided to interject instead so as not to blow their cover too much.

"SHUT UP, god dammit giving me a blasting headache!" Sakura shouted.

Everything went quiet and just as Naruto was about to speak again Sakura glared at him and so he sat down next to Ami who was sitting next to Sasuke or should I say almost on him. A couple minutes later Iruka-sensei walked through the door and was surprised it was quiet but decided to start explaining to them the importance of being a ninja and what it means to be a genin. Then he finally started to say who the teams were. The girls were zoned out until their teams were being called out.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, your team leader is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said.

Just as Naruto was about to shout out about being on the same team as Sasuke, he shut up when he felt a malicious intent directed at him and turned around to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata glaring at him as if daring him to shout so he decided to stay quiet. Especially cause quiet, shy and kind Hinata actually glared at him.

"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, your team leader is Kurenai Yuuhi" Iruka said.

"Team 9..." The girls zoned out again when Iruka was saying this.

"Team 10, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, your team leader is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka said.

"Now anyone got anything to ask" Iruka started.

Since no one said anything he continued "ok your jounin instructor will be coming to pick you up after lunch so have a good lunch break everyone" with that said Iruka walked out the room.

Everyone turned around to question the three girls who sat at the back but noticed they were already gone so they just decided to leave for their lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this chapter is about the girls meeting with the sandaime and also their first team meeting.**

**Sasuke is a little less of an asshole in this story and has a rivalry with his brother Itachi but he also has a huge brother complex.**

**Since the council of elders isnt in this and root no longer exists, Sai is on a team with Rai, they usually do anbu missions for the hokage when needed and are otherwise lent out to other teams until a third teammate and sensei is found.**

**Chapter 3: Team meetings and the Sandaime  
**

**(Timeskip to Team meetings, Team 7)**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left in the classroom. Sakura was sleeping on the front desk near the door, Naruto was setting up a prank for their new sensei while actually being quiet so as not wake Sakura up and evoke her wrath on him and Sasuke was just brooding and thinking about how Sakura and Ino the leaders of his fan club actually ignored him.

'Sakura has been acting weird all day, same as the other two, I wonder whats with them, hm whats that dobe doing now' Sasuke thought.

"Dobe what do you think your doing" Sasuke said irritatedly.

"Our new instructor is kept us waiting long enough so I'm setting up a trap for him" Naruto replied while grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Like a jounin would fall for a measly trick like that dobe" Sasuke said coolly.

"Teme what did you call me" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

As Sasuke was about to reply the boys heard a groan and turned toward Sakura with wary expressions on their faces and sighed in relief when she only turned her head the other way. They stayed quite and sat behind Sakura so they could watch her, after ten minutes of watching her the door suddenly opened and someone came in and got hit on the head with the eraser. Sakura woke up at that moment and blinked dumbfounded at the scene in front of her as there was Kakashi Hatake with chalk dust in his hair and book in hand. Naruto was on the floor rolling around laughing and Sasuke was just staring at the jounin disbelievingly.

"My first impression of you is that I hate you all" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him owlishly and Sakura stood up from her seat and picked up the blackboard eraser and then threw it with enough strength to knock Naruto flat on his butt and Sasuke falling over him. Kakashi stared with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Idiots what did you think you were doing, wait dont answer that I dont really care but next time dont wake me up" Sakura shouted at them then turned towards Kakashi.

"Now that thats over with you must be our sensei, its nice to meet you" Sakura said while smiling sweetly, an indication she was still annoyed.

Kakashi looked from her to the dumbfounded boys still on the floor and told them to meet him on the roof before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at the boys, glared and then left the room to go to the roof. The boys snapped out of their shock and ran after her, when they were outside the room they noticed that Sakura was already all the way down the hall. They caught up to her and walked behind her going up the stairs while arguing. Sakura was starting to get annoyed again and walked up the stairs faster while taking deep breathes to calm down. She finally made it to the roof and sat next to the banister and was looking at the view. Naruto sat in the middle with Sasuke at the end both facing Kakashi.

"Well now that everyone is here why dont you introduce yourselves" Kakashi said boredly.

"Like what sensei" Sakura asked while finally looking at Kakashi.

"For example, what you like, what you hate , your dreams and hobbies" Kakashi answered her.

"Why dont you go first Sensei" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I dont intend to tell you my likes or dislikes, my dreams never thought about it and I have a few hobbies" Kakashi said.

'All he told us was his name' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

'Some things never change' Sakura thought.

"Blondie you can go next" Kakashi said.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like cup ramen but I like the ramen at ichiraku better, I hate the three minute wait for cup ramen, my hobbies are eating and comparing ramen flavors and pranking people, my dream is to be hokage and make the villagers recognize my existence" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Kakashi's eyes widen at this and he thinks, 'well he grew up in an interesting way'.

'What an idiot' Sasuke thought.

'I still dont understand whats so good about ramen' Sakura thought.

"Chicken-butt hair you go next" Kakashi said amusedly.

'My hair doesnt look like a chickens butt' Sasuke thought angrily.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, I hate fangirls, my hobbies are training and learning more about my kekkei genkai and my dream...no ambition is to be a ninja as good as my brother and to defeat him someday" Sasuke said coolly with a blank face.

'I thought so, sasuke has a brother complex' Kakashi thought.

'He just wanted to look cool in front of Sakura-chan' Naruto thought.

'Hm so Tsunade-sama managed to stop the Uchiha massacre' Sakura thought.

"Now its your turn pinky' Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading and dango, I dislike people who think they are better than others, my hobbies are training, reading and learning new medical techniques and my dream is to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade-hime" Sakura said boredly while ignoring the pinky comment.

'This girl is different from what her file says' Kakashi thought.

'Suspicious, people dont change that suddenly' Sasuke thought.

'Sakura-chan, nooooo shes acting like Sasuke-teme' Naruto thought.

"Well now thats over meet me at training ground 3 at 5:00 am tomorrow for survival training and bring all your ninja equipment you need and dont eat you might puke" Kakashi said blankly.

"But we did that in the academy" Naruto whined.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

Kakashi suddenly laughs and the three genin just stare at him as if he has gone crazy. Kakashi then explains that only nine out of twenty-seven students will actually become genin and that the other eighteen are sent back to the academy. Naruto complains about what the exam was for then, Kakashi then explains that it was only for picking genin candidates that qualify and that their is a 66% dropout rate for the test as its very hard. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke after reminding them to be on time. Naruto started complaining again, Sasuke was just staring at the place Kakashi was at and Sakura stood up and headed for the door.

"Where you going Sakura-chan" Naruto asked.

"Its none of your business Naruto" Sakura replied.

Naruto was about to protest when Sakura just decided to jump of the academy roof, the boys started screaming at her while calling her an idiot. She landed in a crouched position and started running towards the hokage monument. The boys just stared after her and then sighed in relief when they noticed she was ok. Kakashi who was hiding to observe what they would do was shocked and his eyes widened when he saw his female student jump of the roof and land safely, his eyes widened even more when she started running as if she didnt just jump of a roof high enough that a young ninja would usually hurt themselves when jumping from it. His eyes then narrowed in suspicion and he started following her, Sakura knew that her sensei was following her but ignored him as she needed to meet up with the girls.

**(Team meeting, Team 8)**

Hinata was talking to the girls when she heard her team being called by Kurenai-sensei, she said goodbye to the girls and then she followed Kiba and Shino out the room. Kurenai took them to training ground one and told them to introduce themselves, asking them to add in their likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams in their introduction. She then explained after that they would be taking a test to see if they qualify to be genin. Kiba asked what she meant and she then went on to explain that only nine genin pass and the exam was only to see who would qualify.

"I'll introduce myself first, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi and will be your jounin instructer, I like tea, I dislike bigheaded idiots, my hobbies are tasting different kinds of tea and learning new genjutsu, my dream is to start a family someday" Kurenai said.

"Now why dont you go next" Kurenai said while pointing at shino.

Shino nodded and then said "my name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, I dislike overly loud people, my hobbies are reading about bugs, training in my clan techniques and walks through the woods near my home and my dream is to become clan head and to be a great shinobi" Shino said monotonously.

"Now then you with the dog can go next" Kurenai said.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, I like helping my sister at her vet clinic, I dislike people who hurt akamaru, my hobbies are taking walks with akamaru and training in my clan jutsu and my dream is to be hokage" Kiba said excitedly.

"Ok the female hyuuga can go now" Kurenai said.

"Hai, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like drawing, I dislike overly spicy food, my hobbies are drawing, training with my friends and reading about my clan techniques to get a better understanding of them before learning them and my dream is to get my father to accept me for who I am" Hinata said quietly.

"Good now lets start the test" Kurenai said and then disappeared into nothing.

"Whaa..." Kiba started but then stopped because Kurenai's voice was coming from all directions.

"You must find me before sun down or you fail and will be sent back to the academy" Her voice said.

"Hm so this is the test" Shino commented.

"It would seem so Shino-san" Hinata said.

"How can you two be so calm if we dont find her we fail and get sent back to the academy" Kiba said panicking.

"Stay calm Kiba-san, if you panic you wont concentrate and be unable to help in finding Kurenai-sensei" Hinata stated.

"Hinata-san is right Kiba-san, Kurenai-sensei wants us to panic and not concentrate, she is already testing us" Shino said.

Kiba took a few breaths to calm down and thanked his new teammates for their help. The team then set out to find Kurenai-sensei, Shino sent out his bugs, Hinata activated her byakugan and Kiba and Akamaru were using their noses and advanced hearing.

**(timeskip, six pm)**

Team 8 had finally found Kurenai-sensei and were eating dinner at a small restaurant near the hokage tower. When they were finished Kurenai told them they were the first team to finish as quick as they did and that they passed , she also told them to meet her at the same training grounds tomorrow at seven in the morning for training. They all nodded positively and then said goodbye before going their separate ways. Hinata was heading towards the hokage monument, on the way she met up with Sakura who was eating dango and carrying a takeout bag.

**(Team 10, team meeting)**

Ino was talking to Sakura after they said goodbye to Hinata, Sakura told Ino that she was going to sleep as she was tired. About five minutes after Sakura went to sleep Ino heard her sensei's voice calling for her team, she wanted to cry but didnt. She followed after her teammates and sensei, they ended up at the barbecue place and were asked to introduce themselves while eating dinner.

"Ok I want you guys to introduce yourselves, say things that you like, dislike, your hobbies and dreams for the future" Asuma said.

"Um why dont you go first Asuma-sensei" Ino said.

"Sure why not, I'm Asuma Sarutobi the hokages son, I like relaxing, smoking and shoji, I dislike untruthful people, my hobbies are playing shoji and my dream is to start a family and grow old with the love of my life" Asuma said.

'So sweet' Ino thought.

"Young lady why dont you go first" Asuma said.

"Ok my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and romance, I dislike oblivious idiots, my hobbies are working at my parents flower shop , training with my friends and learning more about my clan techniques and my dream is to be a great interrogator like my father and find my soulmate" Ino said while smiling.

"Pineapple head you go next" Asuma said.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like shoji and learning my family jutsu, I dislike loud people, my hobbies include watching clouds, playing shoji and hanging with my best friend Choji and my dream is to be the head strategist" Shikamaru said boredly.

"Now you with the long scarf" Asuma said.

"Chew chew I'm Choji Akimichi, I like different flavoured chips and butterfly's, I dislike being called fat and bullies, chew chew my hobbies are learning my family techniques and cooking, my dream is to be a great shinobi" Choji said while stuffing his face with meat.

"Ok now that we know each other a little better, meet me tomorrow at training ground four and then I can give you your test then" Asuma said.

"Test" Ino asked.

"Aa yes well how to put this only nine of the genin candidates actually become genin and the rest go back to the academy, so if you want to become one you have to pass my test and meet me at the appointed training ground at 7 am tomorrow" Asuma said.

Team 10 just nodded and then finished eating their meat, after Asuma-sensei paid for them as he said it was his treat they went their separate ways. As Ino was heading toward the hokage monument she noticed Hinata and Sakura also heading that way so she ran up to them.

**(with Tenten and Rai)**

They were already at the hokage monument and have been waiting for over an hour now. Tenten was starting to get impatient and Rai was sitting in a tree while petting a little bird that landed on her hand.

"Whats taking them so long" Tenten said annoyed.

"You know how Kakashi is always late, Asuma is a bit lazy and Kurenai probably decided to do the test today" Rai stated the obvious.

"I know im just worried about how the sandaime will react to what we tell him" Tenten said in a whisper but Rai heard it.

"Hey chill Tenten it will be fine sandaime-sama will understand" Rai said calmly.

Tenten was about to say something else but saw the girls coming up the stairs.

"Hey Rai the girls are coming up the stairs" Tenten shouted up to Rai.

"About time, bye bye little birdy" Rai said as she let the bird go and then jumped off the tree branch.

"You were acting all calm and then you say 'About time' god dammit Rai your so hypocritical sometimes" Tenten said exasperatedly.

Rai was about to rebuff but the others had appeared and asked if they were going to the hokage right away. Rai noticed how they were not talking about why they were going there and then noticed that Kakashi was watching them. She looked to Tenten, made eye contact and then nodded before she disappeared and then reappeared behind Kakashi.

"What you doing Kakashi-san" Rai asked.

'Shes good' kakashi thought as he turned to her.

"You know who I am but I dont know who you are" Kakashi answered her question with a question.

"The names Rai, team Gai's weapon mistresses twin sister nice to meet you Kakashi-san" Rai said.

"Ah nice to meet you as well Rai-san" Kakashi said.

"So what do you want" Rai asked sternly.

"My female student shows more skill than her file says" Kakashi answered the question.

"Ah Sakura yes" Rai said.

"Thats right" Kakashi said.

"You'll get your answers if you come with us to the hokage tower, we need to tell the hokage something and what you want to know is within the explanation we need to give him" Rai said.

"I guess I could" Kakashi said lazily.

"You girls could stop eavesdropping now" Rai said casually.

'How come I didnt sense them' Kakashi thought while frowning.

"So Kakashi-sensei is coming with us" Sakura stated more than asked.

"Well after we have told the sandaime what we need to he will most likely tell our sensei's anyway, that means you have to pass the test tomorrow Sakura and Ino" Rai said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Sakura and Ino replied simultaneously.

"Can we go now before they start an argument" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah lets go" Tenten said

The group of six started heading down the stairs and then roof hopped to the hokage tower, they went in the window and asked if they could borrow some of the sandaime's time to tell him something important.

'I have a feeling this is the girls Tsunade was talking about but what is Kakashi doing here' the sandaime thought.

"Ok I guess so, anbu-sans can you wait outside" the Sandaime commanded instead of asked and they knew it as they appeared, bowed and went out the door.

"Now what can I do for you girls and Kakashi" the Sandaime asked.

The girls put up a sound barrier on the room and then went on to take turns explaining that they were from the future and what happened in the future for them to return to change it. They told them how they got here and what their mission was that Tsunade gave them, to change certain events to make a better future. By the end of their explanation the girls were crying while hugging each other. Through the whole explanation the sandaime never said anything and Kakashi's eye was so wide it looked like it would pop out. His eye slowly returned to normal as he turned towards the hokage who looked strangely calm.

"I see so you were the girls Tsunade talked about, here's a letter from her, now stop crying girls you can make a better future now to save your loved ones" The sandaime said gently.

Rai was the first to stop crying and she let go of the girls and took the letter from the sandaime hokage. She opened it and decided to read it aloud so the girls could hear what Tsunade had to say.

The letter read:

"Dear girls,

I suppose you are wondering why hokage-sama knows of what is going on, remember I told you I was going to stop the Uchiha massacre which would mean that I would have returned earlier than you guys would have so I informed the sandaime of everything and that more people were coming from the future. Enough of this talk anyway I am giving you girls access to my house, the key is with the hokage and when me and Shizune return we expect our rooms to be cleaned as well as the rest of the house. Since you are officially ninja and adults you can tell your parents your moving in with kunoichi friends for more independence or something like that. Well I guess thats all I need to tell you. Ah wait dont forget to seal your power and do something with those anbu tattoos as even time travel cant get rid of them and also I left a present in the living room.

With love, Tsunade Senju" Rai read.

Throughout the reading of the letter the girls stopped crying and started crowding around Rai. They then turned to the hokage smiled, took down the jutsu and asked for the key to Tsunade-sama's house. They got it said goodbye to the hokage and Kakashi who was still a bit shocked from the girls confession. He turned to the sandaime and asked if this was true and when the sandaime nodded he finally believed it and then promptly sat down thinking over the girls explanation. He decided to go home and rest for his teams test tomorrow which he now knew they would pass. The girls were still walking to Tsunades house that was in the forest on the hokage monument.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review so I know what you think of the story and criticism is welcome as I know I'm not that good at writing.**

**This chapter will have the girls moving into Tsunades house and Rai being sent on a solo mission. I will also explain Rai's background a little bit.**

**As for the presents that I had talked about in chapter three I will be doing a scene in a different chapter to show what present they got from Tsunade.**

**Chapter 4: Moving in and Rai's mission**

The girls were still walking to Tsunades while talking about how they were going to tell their parents, well except Tenten and Rai who were orphans. When they were done discussing that they went on to tell how their team meetings went and when they were finished the girls noticed how the twins were being scarily quiet.

"Whats wrong with you two" Ino asked.

"Yeah you guys have been quiet for a while now, too quiet in my opinion" Sakura said.

"Is something bothering you two" Hinata asked shyly.

"Its nothing serious just thinking about what happened at my team training today" Tenten answered them while Rai looked away angrily.

"What Happened" Hinata asked politely.

"Well you see it all went like this" Tenten started.

_**(flashback-Tenten POV)**_

_After Ino stopped the Telepathy connection, me and Rai started heading out of our house and to Training ground two were Team Gai meets for our training. On the way there we popped into see if Sai wanted to train with us but he wasn't there instead there was a note on the table and it was addressed to Rai._

_"Why dont you read it out loud Rai so I can hear what he has to say as well" I asked curiously._

_"Sure why not the note says 'Rai-chan, I knew you would come looking for me when you weren't angry at me anymore and I'm sorry about what I said but as you can see I'm not in at the moment. You see the Hokage sent me on a solo reconnaissance mission so I wont be back for at least a month. Your friend, Sai.' Hm so he's on a mission, I wonder what happened that made me angry at him...oh well lets go Tenten" Rai said after reading the note out loud._

_"Yeah lets go, hey in our time you also knew Sai-san how come" I asked._

_"Oh yeah I never told you or the girls about what happened when I was younger and separated from you" Rai stated._

_"Can you tell me now Rai" I asked quietly. _

_"Ok you know how we where separated, well Danzo-san ended up taking me in and putting me through the root program and thats were I met Sai we were the same age and scared so we became friends but we ended up losing our emotions when we had to kill other people close to us, thats why when Danzo was killed by Sasuke and the root program abolished I was cold towards everyone who tried to help me especially you since you were my sister. Sai was the only one I let close because he understood what I was going through, you know Tenten even now its still hard to show my emotion because the person I lost was like a sister to me, thats all i'm telling you for now ok" Rai said while smiling sadly at her sister._

_"Rai I'm sorry I never knew" I said while hugging her._

_"Its ok I'm the one who never said anything" Rai told her while hugging back._

_"We should really get to the training grounds now Tenten" Rai said after a couple minutes._

_"Your right lets go" I said while grabbing Rai's hand and running while dragging her the rest of the way._

_We finally got to the training grounds and noticed that the rest of my team was already training. Neji and Lee were sparring and Gai-sensei was supervising them. Gai-sensei was the first to notice us and shouted us over while spouting his youth crap and this gained the attention of the two boys who were sparring just moments ago._

_"Youthful Tenten why are you late" Lee shouted._

_"Hn" Neji agreed._

_"And who is this with you my youthful student" Gai-sensei exclaimed._

_"Hey guys sorry I'm late, had to talk to someone about something important and this here is my younger twin sister Rai" I told them while pushing Rai in front of me after introducing her._

_"Hello youthful Rai-san, I never knew youthful Tenten had any family" Lee exclaimed excitedly._

_Neji just nodded and then went back to his training, I sweat-dropped at this. 'Stupid destiny, training obsessed asshole' I thought angrily. Rai smirked at this and then thought 'now now Tenten no need for that language he has 'that event' coming that will change his views'. 'Your right Rai I cant wait till the chuunin exams' I thought back while smirking. The rest of Team Gai was watching us warily as we smirked to each other. We had finally realized that the guys were staring at us and so we just smiled sweetly._

_"What you guys staring at" Rai said angrily._

_"Terribly sorry youthful Rai but it looked like you and my youthful student were having a conversation without actually talking and it was kind of freaking us youthful males out" Gai-sensei answered honestly while everyone else sweat-dropped. _

_"Thats right Gai-sensei us twins have the gift of knowing what each other is thinking at times" I said proudly._

_"Only when we want each other to hear the others thoughts though" Rai stated._

_"Ah so you youthful twins have telepathy that Is very rare in some twins these days" Gai-sensei elaborated._

_"Hn if you ask me thats kind of stupid" Neji commented._

_"Youthful Neji that is no way to talk to youthful Tenten and youthful Rai" Lee shouted._

_"Whatever Lee lets get back to training" Neji said._

_"Yosh" Lee exclaimed._

_Gai and I sighed as we were quite used to the two's behavior and competitiveness but Rai was getting angry at Neji for being a bigheaded jerk. She made eye contact with me to ask permission to kick his ass but I shook my head no and asked if she wanted to train with me instead. Rai said sure and I took out two bo staffs from one of my scrolls and handed one to Rai and then we started sparring while expertly using our bo staffs to block and attack. Gai-sensei decided to make the sparring a free for all after standing doing nothing for an hour which was a new record on his being patient list. At the end of training everyone was tired as we had no rest stops, so all of us decided to eat our cold lunch boxes. The guys were impressed at how well us girls kept up with them but I could tell they were also a little suspicious but that they decided not to comment. After the lunch/dinner we all went our separate ways to go home except us girls who were heading to the hokage monument to wait for out other three time-travel buddies._

**_(flashback ends- end of tenten POV)_**

"Ah so thats what happened to you guys the day" Ino commented.

"And I guess Rai is still angry at Neji-san" Sakura stated.

"Yes it would seem so if her sulking has anything to say about it" Tenten said.

"Im not sulking" Rai shouted.

"Before you guys start an argument we're here and we have some serious cleaning to do inside and outside it would seem" Hinata said looking at the dead flowers and grime covered windows.

"House she calls this a house its a fucking mansion" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who cares we better start working" Rai said.

"Yeah or we might never get to sleep" Tenten said while sighing.

"I'll take care of the front and back gardens ok girls" Ino said.

"I'm taking the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms" Rai said and disappeared into the house to start cleaning.

"I'll do the library and study" Sakura said while walking into the house.

"I'll do the other downstairs rooms then" Tenten said also walking inside.

"I guess I'm doing the windows, floors and outside the house" Hinata said walking inside to get cleaning supplies for the outside of the house.

**(timeskip)**

The girls started cleaning at seven pm and had only right now just finished, it was eleven at night and they had to get up early tommorow so decided to just sleep in the living room with blankets. In the living area there was two sofa's and two armchairs, there was a flat screen 40 inch tv with a dvd player and it had a rack of dvds next to it on both sides. The sofas were in an L shape with the biggest one facing the tv and the smaller one in front of the window, the arm chairs were across from the smaller sofa about a meter apart from each other. In the middle was a mahogany coffee table. There was a doorway leading to the front hall where the front door was and the kitchen was across from the living room, it had the cooker and bunkers up against the wall, with a bar style table attached to the wall next to the cooker, their was cupboards above the bunkers and under the window were the sink was, there was about eight bar stool style chairs at the table and the door to the pantry next to it.

Next to the living room is a cupboard filled with extra futon and bed sheets, across from it next to the kitchen was a a laundry room. In the laundry room was a washing machine and dryer, there was also a washing basket for clean clothes and dirty clothes and a self of different scented powder detergent and liquid detergent.

The rest of the downstairs consisted of a study at the back of the house, it had a desk with a swivel chair behind it infront of the window and on both walls at either side of the big study was shelves of scrolls containing all kinds of information, they were protected by seals that gladly Tsunade had taught them about so the girls could get access to the scrolls if they wanted to. Other than that the room was practically bear except the door leading in and out of the room. A little down the hall from the study was the big library that had lots of shelves filled with books, scrolls and notes written by Tsunade herself. In the middle of the library was a big rectangular shaped table with about ten or more chairs around it. The windows in both the library and study were tinted so people could see out but not in and they seemed to be protected by a seal to stop them from breaking. Both rooms also had a key that was needed to enter and it was the same as the front door key so it was safe. Across from the library and study at the back of the house there is two bathrooms, one has a bath and toilet while the other has a shower and toilet and both have cupboards stacked with towels.

The stairs leading up to the bedrooms and adjoining bathrooms could be seen when you first enter the house, the bedrooms where all quite big and had a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a cabinet next to it with a lamp on it. To the left was a set of drawers and a cupboard. To the right were the bedside cabinet was, is the door leading to the bathroom which has a Jacuzzi style bath and a walk in shower also a sink and toilet with a rack full of clean white towels big and small. This is how all the rooms were until the girls will personalize them. Rai took the room at the end of the left side of the house at the front and Hinata picked the one across from her, Tenten had the one next to Rai and an empty room was across from her (later will be Temari's room), at the other end of the hall the last room on the right at the back belongs to Shizune as it was painted cream and had black sheets on her bed and red cedar wood furniture, it also had research about poison and antidotes with pictures of Shizune and her family, the room across from her belongs to Tsunade as their was medical research and photos of her team and family and also with her and her lover. Tsunades room was painted a light blue green color and had cream sheets and pine wood furniture, Sakura took the room next to Tsunade and Ino took the room next to Shizune. The girls put name tags on the room doors until the get stuff to personalize their room.

Upstairs their is more stairs in the middle of the hall separating the right and left sides these stairs lead up to the attic which has been renovated into an indoor training room, it has all the equipment found at gyms and weapons lining the wall shelfs, it also has a sparring area obviously for light sparring so the house doesn't get destroyed.

The front and back garden are now clear of weeds and dead plants. Ino planted some flower seeds in the front which consisted of daffodils, lilies, sunflowers, carnations and roses. In the back garden she planted some fruit and veg seeds so the girls didnt have to buy them all the time, she put fast growing compost in the soil so that all the plants would grow within a week. In the back she planted an orange and apple tree, strawberry and tomato bushes and carrots, daikon radish, corn, lettuce and potatoes. After she was done she ventured into the forest and after walking for ten minutes in a straight line she came across a clearing good for jutsu training and relaxation.

In the clearing was a wide space before you came to a lake that had a waterfall hanging over it (this was at the right side when facing the way ino had walked) and next to that was a slightly smaller lake that had steam coming out of it , possibly a hot spring (to left side when facing the way ino walks into the clearing). After admiring the site for a couple of minutes she rushed back to tell the girls and when she did she notice that everything else was sparkling clean, free of dust and grime. Too tired to go upstairs to bed the girls decided that they were going to sleep on the sofas and chairs in the living room but before they went to sleep they locked the door and put a detection barrier around the area of their new house so as to be woken if intruders came too close to the house. On one couch was a sleeping Sakura and Ino and on the smaller couch was Hinata, Tenten and Rai were sleeping on the chairs that turned out to be reclining chairs.

**(Timeskip)**

The girls had woke up at six and were having a big breakfast, after which Sakura, Ino and Hinata had to leave as it was forty-five minutes past and they only had fifteen minutes to get to their team training/test. Sakura grabbed two apples for Naruto and Sasuke before she left as they were bound to be hungry and she was already late and Rai had to go tell Tentens team that she wouldnt be joining training as they were moving house.

After they had the teams approval they moved the stuff from their house to Tsunades, by boxing the things they needed and then sealing the boxes in scrolls. The things they didnt need anymore they put in two big boxes and headed to the charity shop, the charity shop owner gave them some money for their generosity. When they got back to the mansion they unlocked the door and got started on unpacking their things into their room and then promptly covered everything in plastic sheets after moving them to the middle of their rooms. They walked out their rooms at the same time.

"So we going to get paint for the rooms now Tenten" Rai asked.

"Yeah we will get the other girls as well" Tenten said.

"Awrite then lets go shopping" Rai said with fake enthusiasm.

At that they headed for the store that sells paint, furniture and other household items. They walked in the store and went to the paint section and bought several different colours. They bought black, purple, indigo, green, red, electric blue, sea blue, yellow, orange and white. They also bought desks for their rooms and the girls, they were made from mahogany wood to go with the other furniture that was in their rooms. After their purchase they sealed the items into empty storage scrolls and then put the scrolls in their hip pouches before they started heading back to the house.

When they got back to the house they went into all the other rooms moved the furniture to the middle and put plastic sheets over it. They the went back to their room to start painting, Tenten painted her room dark green while Rai painted her room electric blue. To make some of the time go faster they decided to paint the other girl's rooms, Tenten took Sakura and Ino's and Rai took Hinata and Temari's. Ino's room was painted purple, Temari's painted black, Sakura's room painted red and Hinata's was painted sea blue.

The twins then headed down stairs for an afternoon snack and some jasmine tea before cleaning up and going back upstairs to finish decorating their walls. Rai took the yellow and orange paint and painted little yellow lightning shapes and little orange teardrop and swirl shapes to represent her water element on her room walls. Tenten took the black and sea blue paint and painted little black weapons and sea blue scrolls on her room walls. They were about to go finish painting the other girls rooms but heard the door opening so the headed to the stairs to come face ti face with the others.

"So did you pass" The twins asked together.

"Yeah" Sakura and Ino answered.

"We also went to get permission from our parents to move" Hinata added almost too sadly.

"I got permission as long as I still visit and help at the flower shop" Ino said cheerfully.

"I'm the same but instead of helping at the flower shop, I've to help at my mums bakery" Sakura said tiredly.

"Hinata whats wrong" Rai finally asks the question she wanted to since the moment Hinata talked and smiled sadly.

"I'm allowed to move in with you but it was on the condition that I was disowned from the hyuuga clan" Hinata said as she started crying.

The girls gathered around her and hugged her until she stopped crying. When she stopped they listened to her story of how she went to the hyuuga compound after training and how she got a tongue lashing from her father for staying out without asking. She also told them about how she bravely stood up to him about how he has been treating her since her mother died and that she was moving in with some friends. As she finished packing her things into boxes and sealing them in scrolls then putting them in her travel pack, her father was waiting at the gate for her and said that if she was leaving she needed to get the caged bird seal curse mark so she wouldnt give away any of the clan secrets.

"My father gave me the hyuuga curse mark and after that I came straight here but not before telling him I would find a way to remove it" Hinata finished her story.

The girls were all shocked that Hiashi would actually do that except Rai who was shaking with anger and started heading down the stairs to the door but was stopped by a hand holding tightly to her arm and turned to see Hinata staring at the ground. Rai stopped shaking and took a breath to calm herself down, she then asked Hinata where her seal was put. Hinata lifted up the back of her shirt and the intricate design was on her lower back as if it was only a tattoo.

"Us girls will all help you research ways to get rid of it but it could take from a month to a year as we have missions to do as well as training" Tenten said.

Hinata smiled and said "Thanks guys your the bestest friends a girl could have".

The girls just smiled at her and then went in for a group hug that ended with Hinata being squished in the middle. Tenten then suggested they finish their painting while Sakura, Ino and Hinata get some rest as they have had a long day. Everyone agreed and the three kunoichi mentioned went into the living room to get some more much needed sleep. The twins went back upstairs and went to Temari's room, Tenten was painting small fans in yellow and Rai was painting small fans in indigo and then went to Hinata's room, Tenten painted purple birds and Rai painted orange birds. Next they went to do Ino's room, Tenten painting flowers in yellow and Rai painting flowers in white. Then at last they did Sakura's room Tenten painting black cherry blossom petals and Rai painting white cherry blossom petals.

After they were done painting Tenten and Rai went downstairs to make dinner while the rooms were drying and once the food was finished cooking, prepared it on plates before they woke the girls up so they could eat and by the time they were finished eating it was about seven at night but they decided to finish sorting their rooms. After taking the plastic sheets off and throwing them in the fire place to burn the younger girls of the group started unpacking while Tenten and Rai added the desks they bought to the girls rooms as Tsunade and Shizune already had desks.

After doing that they put everything back in its rightful place and put the desks at the wall between their bathroom door and the other wall near the room doors. They put their team photos and family photos for Sakura and Ino on their desks, Hinata had a photo of her and Hanabi with Neji when they were younger as well as one of her mother, father, her and Hanabi before their mums death. Tenten also put a stereo on her desk and her weapon scrolls, Rai put a photo of her and sai and another photo of her and the girls when they were older which was sealed in her wrist and came with her to the past she also put some scrolls on her desk, Hinata also added some books she brought with her on to her desk, Ino put makeup on her desk and Sakura put her diary and medical supplies she bought today for training on her desk.

After they were done they got into their pyjamas, Tenten was wearing brown shorts and a green tank, Sakura was wearing black shorts and a red tank, Ino was wearing a purple tank with matching trousers, Hinata was wearing a white tank with indigo trousers and Rai was wearing an electric blue mid thigh length nightie with light grey three-quarter leggings. They then went downstairs locked the door, closed all the curtains and blinds within the house and then went into the living room, moved the coffee table and set out their futons while Tenten picked a movie to watch. She decided on watching an action movie that was called speed.

**(timeskip)**

Its been two weeks since the girls came back, two weeks since they officially became genin and two weeks since Hinata was disowned. Within those two weeks the girls have been training with their teams and each other and also going on d-rank missions with their teams. They still haven't found a way to remove the caged bird seal from Hinata's back but she hasn't lost any of her confidence and proudly shows it when wearing one of her training outfits. The girls were training together again as their teammates were no where to be seen, in other words the girls were early for training. Also within those two weeks the girls had went shopping for new clothes, civilian and ninja and also bought new shinobi gear that they were needing.

"These last two weeks have been hard" Sakura said.

"Foreheads right" Ino said.

"Well we did have to train our bodies so they would be at the same level that we had in the future and then some but we can still learn more" Rai said.

"Rai's right we need to learn more than what we already know so we can beat 'him' without too many casualties this time" Hinata said.

"That means also changing our attitudes which means no stupid nicknames Sakura and Ino" Tenten said while looking pointedly at the mentioned girls.

"Ok" they answered together.

Just as they were about to continue talking a chunin appeared and told Rai that the hokage was wanting her for something important. She told the Chunin level ninja she'd go straight away and the chunin disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Rai said bye to her friends and sister and then started heading to the hokage tower. She got there within ten minutes, knocked on the door and waited until she heard the affirmative come in from the sandaime. She entered the office and bowed while asking what the hokage needed from her.

"Ah Rai I need you to go on a b-level assassination mission for me" The hokage asked.

"Yes hokage-sama but what are the details" Rai asked.

"The information you need is within this scroll and the mission should take up to a week and a half" the sandaime said.

"Ok I will go get my stuff and then say goodbye to my friends, no my family" Rai said while smiling brightly to the old man.

Rai then excused herself and the sandaime was smiling that the usually emotionless girl considered her friends to be her family now even though her sister practically is already but that was the first time she admitted it to herself and him from all the talks they have had in the past two weeks. Rai gathered the supplies she would need for her mission and changed into a set of her mission clothes which consists of black three-quarter length slacks, bandages on her hands and feet, standard shinobi sandals, electric blue one-sleeved (sleeve at the right side) kimono styled top with short-sleeved mesh armour under it, her weapons pouch and kunai holster on her right hip and thigh, her hair in a long braid with her side bangs and fringe clipped to the side her face and then her hitiate around her neck. She then put her pack on and headed out the door and to the training grounds to say goodbye to her sisters, she got hugs from the girls and then left konoha for the tea country where she was to assassinate a group of nuke-nin bothering the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be continuing on with Rai's mission and will be showing a scene or two of the other girls in konoha, Sai returns when shes away but it will mostly be focusing on her mission.**

**Rai will be meeting very important people within the story as they will be the keys to changing a little bit of the future. That is all now onto the story.**

**Chapter 5: The continuation of Rai's mission**

Rai had just left konoha and has been running through the trees for a good ten minutes now, she heard a little sound that sounded like a whimper of pain from the bushes below her so she stopped and jumped down. She moved the bushes so she could see what made the noise and she found a little black wolf cub injured but couldnt see its mum anywhere. Rai healed it and then picked it up as it was unconscious, then she started heading for tea country again as it was a three day journey. About two hours later she was a half day journey from the fire country border so she stopped for a lunch break. She took a blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around the young wolf cub as it was starting to shiver and then she took out a couple of ration bars to eat.

Rai rested up for half an hour, then put her bag back on and gently picked the blanket with the cub in it up and started tree jumping again. It was night fall before she stopped again and then carefully set some traps around her camp as she was a couple meters away from the border. She had another two day trip to get to the village in tea country her mission was at. She set up a fire and put the cub down, it had woke up a couple hours ago and Rai had a little trouble to begin with but then it started to trust her and settled down so she named it Takeshi which means fierce warrior.

"Takeshi look after the camp while I'm gone, there is a river not too far away that I can catch some fish at" Rai said to the little wolf.

"Woof" Takeshi barked at Rai who then started heading towards the river.

Five minutes later Rai came back to the camp with four fish, she put them on barbecue sticks that she brought with her and put them at the fire to cook. She only had to wait ten minutes for the fish to cook she took two and put two in front of little Takeshi for him to eat. Once they were finished eating she put the fire out, then she picked Takeshi up and grabbed the blanket and her bag off of the ground then jumped up on a tree branch big enough to sleep on, used her bag as a pillow and then lay down as she put the blanket over herself and Takeshi. She waited twenty minutes before going to sleep while spreading her senses to see if anyone was nearby, when she noticed no one was close enough to notice her she fell into a light sleep.

Rai woke up at sunrise and after catching, cooking and then eating more fish she picked Takeshi up as he was still not well enough to walk his self and then she started tree hopping again after she put the blanket in her bag and her bag on her back. She only rested a couple of times to eat and then she was off again. It was now nightfall and she was about to light a fire when she heard the sound of twigs snapping so she took out two kunai and got into a defensive position. After a couple minute's of waiting a large burly man with a scratched out mist hitiate and a small feminine boy came out, beside her Takeshi was barking up a storm.

"Who are you" Rai asked sharply.

"Hey look Haku the little girl has bark but does she have bite" The mysterious man said before disappearing.

Rai rolled out of the way and grabbed Takeshi on the way, she put him on her head and picked up her kunai again. Rai now knew who she was fighting when she heard what the big guy called the feminine boy. She put her kunai away and got out of her fighting position.

"I dont want to fight you Zabuza-san, Haku-san" Rai said blankly.

Zabuza stopped and stared at the little girl shocked while Haku stopped before he threw senbon at her. Zabuza snapped out of his shock and demanded how she knew his and Haku's name. She just stayed quiet while analysing their movements, she noticed how they made eye contact even if it was a glance and she concentrated her lightning chakra into her hands and swatted the senbon that Haku just threw at her away as if it was nothing and then she caught Zabuza's sword in her other lightning chakra coated hand. She then caught a punch Haku sent her way, she kicked her leg up and used her foot to block a punch from Zabuza.

"I said I dont want to fight, I just want to talk" Rai said boredly.

"Fine Haku stand down, now tell us your name little girl since you know ours" Zabuza said gruffly.

"My name is Rai, I was born and raised in konoha" Rai stated.

"Yeah I can tell from your hitiate" Zabuza said dryly.

"I know who you are as I read a lot and there is only one sword like that and as for Haku-san you said his name before you tried to kill me" Rai stated with a blank face but amusement danced in her eyes.

Zabuza started scratching his neck sheepishly while Haku stared at him as if he was stupid and Rai just stood there watching and then asked them what they were doing here a day away from tea country. They said that they were heading toward the wave country.

"So little girl where you going" Zabuza said.

"My name is Rai not little girl, I'm going to the tea country and then back to konoha" Rai said with as little information as possible.

"You cant tell anyone you saw us Rai-san" Haku said.

"Yes I know I wont tell anyone as I believe what Zabuza-san did in mist was the right thing to do" Rai said as Zabuza and Haku looked at her dumbstruck but before they could say anything she spoke again.

"You can stay at my camp with me as I will be gone in the morning and you look like you need some rest with that wound you have Zabuza-san" Rai said.

Zabuza and Haku sat down as an indication that they believe her and to take her up on her invite to rest. Rai took a portable pot out of her bag and a couple tins of chicken soup, she opened the tins and emptied them into the pot and then light the sticks on fire. When the fire was burning steadily she made a contraption out of sticks to hang the pot from so she didnt need to hold it up. She then took four bowls and a spoon out of her bag and put the bowls on the ground, she then waited five minutes before using the spoon and taking a sip to see if the soup was hot enough and then took the pot off the thing holding it up and poured an equal amount of soup into each of the the bowls. She handed Zabuza and Haku each a bowl of soup, they said their thanks and dug in, then Rai took her bowl and Takeshi was already drinking out of the one left on the ground. When they finished eating Rai took a plastic bag out of her pack and put the dirty bowls, pot and spoon in it and then tied it after making it air tight and putting it back in her pack.

Rai broke the contraption and put it in the fire, everything was quiet around the camp, Rai stood up picked up her pack and took out her blanket, picked up the sleeping Takeshi and jumped onto a thick tree branch. She sat down then put her bag behind her head and put Takeshi on her lap and pulled the blanket over her legs and Takeshi. Zabuza and Haku there watching her since she stood up and after a couple minutes of silence she had enough of their staring.

"Can you two stop staring it is quite annoying" Rai said irritatedly.

"Sorry just wondering why you are going to sleep in a tree away from the fire and not on the ground next to it for warmth Rai-san" Haku said politely.

"Yeah little girl you'll end up all sore and cold when you wake up" Zabuza commented.

"I sleep in trees everytime I'm on a mission and I got used to the soreness and as for the cold it doesn't bother me" Rai stated tiredly.

"Now you two can talk if you want but I'm going to sleep, I would say see you in the morning but you will probably be gone before me" Rai said sleepily.

"Goodnight then Rai-san" Haku said.

"She is already asleep it would seem Haku" Zabuza said quietly.

"She must of been tired huh Zabuza-sama" Haku said to Zabuza.

"Yeah and we should get to sleep as well Haku we need to be gone before she wakes up" Zabuza said while taking his sword of his back and lying down on his back.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, goodnight" Haku said as he lay down on his side and closed his eyes.

"Night Haku" Zabuza said to the already sleeping haku.

**(In Konoha, with the girls)**

The girls were worried about Rai once they learned what type of mission it was but they knew she could handle it but they were still worried even though its only been two days since she left. Sai had returned yesterday and had come to their house to see if Rai was there but Tenten had to tell him she was on a mission and since then Sai has been training with them at their indoor training room. He has been secretly staring at Ino but the others caught him a couple times and they have only officially known him for a day.

"Sigh I wonder why I have a bad feeling about the mission Rai was sent on" Tenten said out loud.

"What do you mean Tenten" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I just have this really bad feeling is all" Tenten said solemnly.

"I hope your wrong on that feeling Tenten" Hinata said quietly.

"Me too, Hinata, me too" Tenten said worriedly.

"Come on guys she'll be alright Rai is really strong" Sakura said trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah Sakura is right no use staying in the house and brooding about her mission out of worry" Ino said while smiling.

"I guess so, Rai would scold us for staying cooped up inside doing nothing but worrying" Tenten said while laughing.

"Why dont we go and water the plants then and then pick the vegetables thats ripe" Hinata suggested whike looking out the window at the front garden.

"Yeah and then we can go shopping for some much needed groceries" Sakura said.

"Lets get started then" Ino said while running out front.

The others followed her and then Tenten said she would get the tools out of the shed in back and followed the path. The girls had built a garden shed out back for keeping the garden tools in so they didnt get the house too dirty at any time. Tenten remembered that Rai suggested to build it while whining about Ino getting soil all over the floor everytime she took care of both gardens. Everyone agreed with her and Ino beamed at her for thinking of such a great idea as then she wouldnt need to come in to change the tools she needed and then going back out. Tenten sighed after getting the watering cans and then headed out the shed, locked it and headed back out to the front garden.

Its been a couple of hours since the girls had started on watering the gardens, they were now heading inside with some of the veggies they were able to pick but not before putting the watering cans back in the shed. They decided to just go in the back door which had a porch. The door led to a hallway that had the library and study on either side, study to the right with a hidden door leading to it and the library to the left also with another hidden door. It had took them about a week to find this hallway as if you didnt know about it, all you could see was a wall, the hallway had a hidden door leading to it as the two doors going to the study and library led to secret and forbidden information and that is why the doors are protected and remain invisible unless you know the hand signs to make it show and also why the back door automatically locks after being closed. The back door only opens when it senses the people that actually live there approach it to enter and no one else as it has a automatic chakra senser.

The girls after getting inside and going to the kitchen, they cleaned the veggies and then put them in a container before putting them in the fridge. The girls were dirty so they decided to shower and then put clean clothes on before heading out to the konoha market for the groceries they were needing. Tenten had on black shorts that went to mid thigh with a brown belt, a dark green long sleeved top that had light green leaf designs going from her right hip to her left ribs, she had brown sandals on and left her hair down, it reached her lower back and her hitaite was on her neck. Sakura had on white mid thigh length shorts on, red three-quarter length top with black vine like designs going up her sleeves and around the bottom, she had black ankle boots on, she had her hair in a ponytail with bangs framing her face and had her hitaite around her waist using it as a belt.

Tenten and Sakura were waiting for Hinata and Ino in the kitchen, they were drinking a cup of tea and then they heard footsteps. They saw Ino and Hinata coming downstairs and when they sat at the kitchen table they handed them a cup of tea. Ino had on three-quarter length black leggings on under a purple pleated mini skirt, she had on a v-neck long sleeved white top with purple flower designs on the whole top, she had on white sandals and her hair in a side braid so it would hang over her shoulder and her hitiate was around her waist being used as a belt. Hinata had on a tan knee length skirt, she had on a three-quarter length lilac top with violet butterfly designs on the whole top, white ankle boots on, hitiate around her neck and her now chin length hair had a tan ribbon tied on the side of her hair.

When they finished their tea, they headed out the door and went through the forest to get to the top of the hokage monument and then started heading down the stairs. They got down after ten minutes and started heading towards the konoha market. They bought bread, milk, tinned food and some instant ramen from the marketplace. They were all carrying one bag each as they started to head home to cook dinner but they bumped into Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino who looked like they just came from training and were most likely heading to ichiraku for ramen.

"Where you guys going" Sakura asked curiously.

"To ichiraku ramen Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well have fun, we gotta go though" Ino said.

"Yeah sorry guys got dinner to make" Tenten said.

Hinata nodded and the girls started to walk away and head home but were stopped by the four guys.

"Hey how come you girls have been missing training for two days" Kiba asked.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

Shino just nodded and said "Kurenai-sensei and us have been quite worried Hinata-san".

"Yeah why Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted.

"We've had a lot on our minds the past couple of days but dont worry we still did some training" Tenten answered for the girls.

"Now please excuse us" Hinata said politely.

With that the girls said goodbye and started heading home. The boys watched them go the same way and wondered why as they all lived separately right. They decided not to think about it anymore when Naruto and Kibas stomachs rumbled and they started heading towards ichiraku again with Naruto and Sasuke arguing. Before the girls had got to far away Shino sent a female bug to attach itself to Hinata so he would know were they were heading but would respect their privacy.

**(with Rai, timeskip)**

Rai had got to the village in tea country three days ago, she spent the first two gathering information on the ninja she was to kill. Right now on the third night the nuke-nin decided to attack again, like she was told they attack on every full moonlight night. Tonight was a full moon and so she was standing hiding waiting in the shadows of an alleyway watching the village entrance and when the bandits entered she grinned and then intercepted them by slicing their 'leaders' throat. Their was about fifty of them standing shocked that their 'leader' was took down so easily. Rai knew when she saw their numbers that they relied on numbers and not strength.

"You bitch" the other nin shouted angrily after snapping out of their shock.

The ninja then all rushed her at the same time hoping their numbers will help to overwhelm her but it didnt work and Rai took out the first three by slitting their throats with a kunai. She then dodged some poorly aimed kunai and shuriken, she unsheathed her katana, the blade was black with her name engraved in kanji on it and it has a silver guard and the handle was light grey just like the scabbard, the scabbard has a sea blue cord and turquoise blue raindrops decorating it and the guard had a white and aqua blue string braided with a lightning bolt charm attached to it dangling a couple centimetres from the guard and the handle was decorated with white and red snowflakes. She then beheaded about ten of the nuke-nin, she kept on beheading and slitting throats until almost all the ninjas were dead.

Rai was covered in blood but she didnt seem to care as she was smiling sadistically at the last ninja that she could tell would maybe be an actual challenge and was probably the true leader behind the scenes. She had a couple of scratches here and there but that was it nothing serious. She watched him while still keeping the smile on her face and she suddenly sensed two more presences but ignored them as she knew they wouldnt interfere unless they were after the same prey.

"Well little girl I'm surprised that you took out all my men" the mysterious leader said amusedly.

"You dont sound surprised more amused I'd say" Rai said while smirking.

"Well well the little girl has some bark to go with her bite" he said.

"Who are you anyway" Rai said calmly as she cleaned her blade and then re-sheathed it.

"The names Saito, why put your weapon away little girl" Saito said confusedly.

"I wont need it" Rai stated.

"Cocky little thing aren't you, why not tell me your name now" Saito said while grinning.

"The name is Rai and I aint acting cocky Saito-san" Rai said firmly.

"Oh whatever lets get this party started then little one" Saito said confidently.

Rai didnt answer him, she just waited for him to make the first move while discretely sending medical chakra and mixing it with her lightning chakra to her hands. After staring at him for five minutes he made his move, Saito ran towards Rai and threw a series of punches at her but she blocked all of them with her hands rendering his arms now useless. He jumped away but Rai jumped after him and hit him palm face in the chest, he spat up blood and collapsed onto his knees as his heart was starting to slow.

"Just who are you" Saito managed to say.

"I already gave you my name, just be glad I didnt make you suffer too much Saito-san" Rai said coldly.

"For a little cough girl your cough really strong cough" Saito said just before his heart fully stopped.

Rai looked at the mess she had made and was glad it was near the front gate where there was no houses, she decided to burn all the bodies except Saito's as he was to be taken back to konoha as proof for the client. She sealed Saito into a scroll and then did some handsigns.

**"Fire Release : Great Fireball Technique" Rai whispered.**

A big ball of fire erupted from her mouth, lighting up the area and engulfing the bodies in flames before turning to ash and she then did another set of handsigns.

**"Rain Tiger at Will Technique" Rai whispered. **

Rai used this technique to wash away the blood and so that the drought that the village was suffering from would end, their crops would start to bloom now. Rai put the scroll she was holding into her hip pouch and started heading back to the hotel she was staying at to get some sleep before she left. She was stopped when two nins in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats on their head with a bell attached to it appeared in front of her and took of their hats, one had blond hair like Ino and the other had red hair like Gaara. They were staring at Rai intently but she only stared back evenly as she knew who they were and they weren't a threat to her until they try to attack.

"What do you want" Rai said evenly.

"Oh she has a mouth on her Sasori-danna yeah" Blondie commented.

"Shut up deidara" the now named Sasori said with an irritated tone.

"I'll say it again what do you want" Rai said blankly.

"We want you to join our group and leave your little village" Sasori said boredly.

"Why would I go with you" Rai said sharply.

"Hey dont talk to Sasori-danna like that yeah" Deidara said annoyed.

"Whatever I aint joining no organization" Rai said irritatedly before walking past them.

Deidara was about to go after her but Sasori stopped him and told him that they will tell the leader about her skills and sooner or later she would join them in Akatsuki. 'Well thats what they think but it wouldnt happen in a million years' Rai thought. She was hiding in an alleyway again and after hearing them say that she walked away. When she got back to her hotel room she took a hot shower and then dressed in a blue tank and white sleeping shorts before joining Takeshi on the bed to get some sleep as she would need to head back to konoha tomorrow.

The next morning Rai got up at dawn and dressed in the spare set of ninja clothes she brought with her, a black one sleeved (right arm) midriff top, black skin tight trousers with electric blue strip down each leg, standard shinobi sandals, electric blue sleeveless hooded jumper, kunai and weapon pouch on her leg and hip, hitiate around her neck, hair in a ponytail and bandages on both her hands and feet. Once she was dressed she packed her things and then picked up her little wolf Takeshi and fed him a ration bar while having one herself, she then left the hotel that was already paid for. She stopped the rain she had made with a technique after she was about five kilometers from the village and then started running faster to get home as soon as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people this chapter is about Rai's return to the village and it will feature a flashback as to what Tenten's bad feeling was about.**

**Also I forgot but Tenten and Rai have a sort of bloodline limit that they didnt know about until some time in the future and they are keeping it secret from everyone except the girls until the time is right.**

**Chapter 6: Rai returns**

It was a peaceful day in konoha today and the girls were excited as Rai was supposed to be coming home today, even though she was excited Tenten still had this foreboding feeling that something bad has happened to her sister, as the girls were walking towards the gates to meet Rai, they ran into Kakashi-sensei and he decided to come with them as he found Rai to be very skilled but fun to be around. All the girls had gotten closer to Kakashi after he was told about them being from the future and he even taught the girls some techniques and would sometimes join in at their secret training. He treated them like his family and they did the same to him but he was closer to Rai as she had similar ideals to him more than the other girls did but that didnt mean they weren't as close to him as her.

As they were walking to the gate Kakashi decided to ask something that has been on his mind for awhile now and he wasnt the only one who was wondering about it the girls senseis and teammates where as well.

"So where exactly is the house Tsunade-sama gave you girls anyway" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Its in the forest situated on the hokage monument sensei" Sakura answered his question.

"I see you might want to tell your teammates" Kakashi said.

"I guess it would be easier for them to find us if they needed too" Ino stated.

"Yeah thats true" Tenten said while frowning.

"But they might just come to bug us" Sakura said.

"That may be so Sakura but we would know they were coming anyway because of the barrier we created and put up" Hinata said thoughtfully.

"You girls created a barrier thats amazing, those are some of the hardest jutsu to make" Kakashi commented.

Just as they were about to reply they sensed Rai's chakra coming towards them so they turned to the gates and then Rai came running through the gates at full speed and stopped in front of them. They noticed her carrying something small, black and furry in her right arm but what occupied their attention was the deep wound on her left arm and the other deep wound on the right side of her stomach, it was a little above her trousers waistline. She also had a few scratches and you could tell that she hasn't rested in a couple of days. Just as they were about to speak Rai spoke instead.

"Hey girls, Kakashi-san nice to see you again" Rai said nonchalantly.

"Um Rai you do know your hurt right" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Of course I do" Rai said seriously.

"Why dont you go to the hospital right now Rai" Ino said equally worried.

"Or I can heal you right now" Sakura said.

"No its alright I'm fine and I need to report to the hokage" Rai said.

"What happened Rai those wounds look serious" Tenten commented.

"I was ambushed on the way home and have been running non stop for two days" Rai stated tiredly.

"You should really get to the hospital soon Rai-san" Kakashi said.

"I will but I need to give my report to the hokage" Rai said and then started walking to the hokage tower leaving no room for arguments.

The girls followed after her and Kakashi decided to walk next to her. He actually put his book away as he was being careful as Rai looked like she would collapse at any moment. The girls were talking in whispers about what happened and wondered who was able to get the drop on Rai as not many could, even they couldnt which was actually quite frustrating when they were training together. Tenten then said she knew something bad was going to happen if that gut wrenching feeling she had been having all week was anything to go by. They had finally made it to the hokage tower so the girls stopped whispering to each other and followed Rai and Kakashi up the stairs quietly.

When they got to the hokages office door Kakashi knocked for Rai as she couldnt move her left arm and her right was occupied by a sleeping Takeshi. They heard the sandaime say come in so they walked in with sakura coming in last and closing the door behind her.

"Ah Rai-chan your back and have quite the entourage following you" Sandaime-sama commented.

"Yes so it would seem well anyway hokage-sama here is the true leader of the nuke-nin and my mission report" Rai said handing him the two scrolls.

"Why thank you Rai is he dead or still alive" the sandaime asked.

"Dead" Rai stated.

"All that happened on the mission is within the report" Rai said seriously.

"Hm I see this could be quite troublesome as the Nara's would say" Sandaime-sama said while reading her report.

"Whats wrong hokage-sama" Kakashi asked lazily.

"It seems that Rai here has ran into two of the akatsuki" Hiruzen stated seriously.

The girls all gasped and ran to stand surrounding Rai while rapidly asking questions at the same time that if Rai didnt know the girls well enough she never would have understood them. The questions were like 'was it them who did this to you', 'what did they want', 'are you really ok Rai' and 'how did you get away'. Rai decided to just answer their questions.

"No it wasnt them who did this to me, they wanted me to join them, yes I'm really fine and as for how I got away I just walked away from them" Rai said boredly.

"Rai-san what two was it" Kakashi asked seriously.

"It was Sasori and Deidara that came up to me why" Rai said while tilting her head to the side.

"No reason just wanted to know" Kakashi said while smiling his eye crinkle smile.

"Cough" the sandaime cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Now that I have your attention why dont you tell us who ambushed you Rai-chan" The sandaime said looking at Rai pointedly.

Rai laughed nervously and then answered his silent demand, "well it went like this".

_**(flashback)**_

_Rai was running through the forest to get home with Takeshi sitting on her head but as she was about to keep going she sensed a lot of presences around her, she cursed and took out a kunai and got into a defensive position. She didnt have to wait long until she was surrounded by about twenty chuunin level sound ninja according to their hitiate. No one was moving just yet and Rai was getting a little restless._

_"What do you douche bags want" Rai said venomously._

_"Your coming with us to become orochimaru-sama's new experiment little kunoichi" one of them said._

_"Sorry no can do gentlemen I have somewhere else I need to be" Rai said with determination._

_"Very well then, men lets show this little girl what we got" he said._

_Then all the ninja charged, Rai was mostly dodging while attacking when needed. She had to put Takeshi in her free hand so he wouldnt fall of her head. She was able to take five out without being injured but then it started getting harder to keep up with them while protecting herself and Takeshi but she managed to take down another six but had gotten a deep cut on her left arm and another on her stomach. So before any of the ninja left could notice what she was doing she threw her kunai at one of them and then threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared she was already quite a distance away from the sound nin but they still chased her._

_She had finally crossed the border into fire country after a three hour chase but she still kept on running and two days later she finally made it through the konoha gates to her awaiting family. _

**_(flashback_**_ **ends)**_

Before anyone else could say anything Rai started falling towards the floor but before she could hit it Kakashi caught her. Rai said thank you to him before she fell unconscious due to blood loss, hunger and tiredness. Takeshi who had woke up during her explanation jumped out of her arms and started whimpering while licking her right hand that had went limp. Hinata went up to the wolf cub and said Rai would be ok, Takeshi sniffed her before deciding to trust her as she smelt a little like his master. Hinata then picked him up in her arms while Kakashi did the same to Rai.

"Kakashi get her to the hospital and you girls go home, I will send someone to your house once she has woke up as right now she needs rest" the sandaime said while dismissing them.

Kakashi disappeared to the hospital with Rai and the girls went home, takeshi still in hinata's arms. As soon as Kakashi appeared in the hospital a nurse came running over and asked him to quickly follow her to a room, she shouted at another nurse to get the doctor quickly and when Kakashi had placed Rai on the hospital bed he was shoved out of the room. He sighed and sat in a seat in the waiting room, inside the room the nurse had to take of Rai's electric blue sleeveless hoodie so she could staunch the blood from her stomach wound, halfway through doing that the doctor came in and took over while telling the nurse to hook her up to the machines. Half an hour later they were finished and then came out to inform Kakashi who had brought her here and surprisingly the hokage about her condition.

"She will be fine but she needs plenty of rest and nutrition to get her blood levels back to normal, she was on the verge of needing a blood transfusion Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san" the doctor said.

"Thats good to hear when is she expected to wake up" the sandaime asked politely.

"A couple hours or so and we will need to do a couple of check ups before we determine if she is well enough to go home hokage-sama" the doctor said.

"I see" the sandaime said.

"Will Rai-san be ok without the blood transfusion" Kakashi asked.

"Well that is the weird thing her blood levels started going back to normal as if they just replenished once the wounds were closed" the doctor said.

"Hm that is weird I will have to talk to her sister about that" the hokage said quietly.

"If that is all Hokage-sama I must see to my other patients now, have a good day" the doctor said and left after bowing to the hokage.

"Kakashi get Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata and send them to my office immediately please and then come back here" Hiruzen said.

"Hai hokage-sama" Kakashi said before disappearing.

The hokage sighed and then dissapeared in a puff of smoke to his office. Meanwhile Kakashi had appeared on the hokage monument and was sensing for the girls, he found them and started walking towards their chakra signatures. He saw a big house come into view and walked through the garden path to the front door and before he could knock the door opened to reveal Sakura his student who grabbed him and ushered him inside. He heard the door close and then followed her into the kitchen where the girls where eating what looked like soup as was the little wolf.

"So Kakashi-sensei what brings you here" Sakura asked.

"The Hokage would like to see you girls in his office right now" Kakashi said.

"Ok we should probably go then and hey Kakashi-san can you look after Rai's wolf cub for us" Tenten said.

"Sure but I was ordered to go back to the hospital" Kakashi said.

"Oh thats ok they allow pets in" Ino stated.

"It wont be too much trouble will it Kakashi-sensei Rai might be expecting to see him when she wakes up" Hinata said politely.

"Fine, well I must be going" Kakashi said after picking the cub up.

With that they all left the house, Tenten locked the door and they all started walking to the hokage monument. When they reached it Kakashi waved and then disappeared in a puff of smoke to the hospital and the girls started walking to the hokage tower. When they got to the hokage tower they just decided to enter by the window, as they did this the hokage looked at them weirdly and then sighed.

"You girls hang out with Kakashi too much" the Hokage said.

"If you think thats bad I actually think Rai read one of his books after stealing it from him" Tenten said.

The sandaime choked on the Tea he was drinking at that moment and then started laughing.

"He actually let someone close enough to steal his precious book, that would have been priceless to see" Hiruzen said.

"It was, he kept on chasing her around the training grounds for a week until she finished the book and gave it back to him while saying it was actually quite interesting" Ino added to the conversation.

"I still cant believe she actually read it but it was worth it to see Kakashi-sensei's face" Sakura said while giggling.

"Yeah his face was the epitome of shock, well that's what we got from his bulging eye" Hinata said while smiling.

"Yeah his eye looked like it would fall out its socket" Tenten said laughing.

"Well then enough of this we need to talk" the Hokage said seriously.

The girls stood up straight and were at attention. The hokage just stared at them while trying to figure out how to put his inquiry of how Rai is healing so fast and replenishing her blood that quick. He decided to just come out with it as he could see the girls starting to get uneasy with worry.

"Well how to put this, Tenten-chan how come Rai's blood is replenishing at superhuman rates" The hokage asked.

He watched them all pale considerably at his seemingly innocent question and then he suddenly felt Ino-chans chakra connect to the girls. 'Hm so she can use the telepathy technique' Hiruzen thought. While he was thinking about this and if Inoichi-san knows about it yet the girls were having a private conversation.

'So what should we tell him' Ino said.

'The truth' Tenten said.

'But you know Rai doesnt like anyone talking about your guys kekkei genkai' Sakura added.

'That may be so Sakura but we have no choice and the hokage can be trusted' Hinata said seriously.

'Hinata is right we must tell him' Tenten said quietly.

'I guess you guys are right' Sakura relented.

'But what would Rai say' Ino asked sadly.

'She will understand' Tenten said calmly.

'Fine then I'll cut the connection then' Ino said.

Back to reality, Tenten decided she would start with the explanation first.

"Well you see Hokage-sama me and Rai have a kekkei genkai we didnt know about until a little while ago" Tenten said but the hokage knew the hidden meaning, they found out in the future.

"It allows the user to control one element without any handsigns and the users eyes will change to the colour of that element" Tenten started.

"How does this explain her rapid healing" the sandaime asked.

"Rai's element is water" Sakura added.

"We had found scrolls about our bloodline limit in the attic of our old house which was left to us by our parents as you know" Tenten said.

"They said that every element has sub elements as well that the user would be able to unlock through intense training or in a desperate time of need" Ino added this time.

"The scrolls also said that it was really rare for someone from our long dead clan to awaken an affinity for water as one on the sub elements was blood" Tenten said.

"Because of her affinity with blood Rai heals faster and replenishes her energy faster as well" Hinata finished the long explanation.

"Ok I understand but how come all of you girls know" the sandaime asked.

"Rai told them before leaving on her mission when she came to say goodbye" Tenten spoke up.

"I dont mean to be rude but do you girls know why she told you" Sandaime-sama stated.

They nodded and then answered together except Tenten who knew the reason, "She said we were her family and had the right to know" they promptly smiled a big and bright smile while saying this.

The hokage smiled at this, thanked the girls for explaining things to him and then dismissed them while thinking that Rai had finally opened up to someone properly that wasnt him. She would talk to him a lot about her problems ever since they came back from the future but she needed to open up to people her own age and she is finally starting to trust them more with her heart.

**(timeskip)**

Its been three days since Rai awoke in the hospital and even though she had been fine, she was told to stay so she could be observed just in case her wounds reopened. So here she was lying in the hospital bed completely bored out of her mind and waiting for Tenten to come and get her as she was finally allowed out of this place. Just as she thought she was about to die of boredom Tenten came in with a clean set of clothes for her and the nurse behind her. The nurse took the wires out of her arm that were attached to the machines giving her pain medicine that Rai felt she no longer needed and then the nurse left.

"Here get changed I'll wait outside for you ok" Tenten said smiling.

"Yeah finally I can get out of this place" Rai said cheerfully.

Tenten laughed at her as she went out the door, Rai just ignored her and decided to get dressed in the clothes Tenten had brought her. The clothes consisted of an aqua blue midriff three-quarter length sleeved top, white slacks, standard shinobi sandals, dark blue fingerless gloves and her black boxer short style underwear and sports bra. She took of the hospital gown changed her underwear and then put the clothes on, she then went to the cupboard and took out her pack, weapons and hitiate that was left with her, she put her dirty clothes in the pack and the hospital gown in the cupboard. She then put her weapon pouches on her hip and belt, attached her sword to her belt as well and put her hitiate around her neck like usual she then took her pack and put it over her shoulder. Her hair could wait until she gets home and with that she walked out the room, a nurse then went in to tidy it up for a new patient.

"So you ready to go home" Tenten asked.

"Yeah" Rai replied.

With that they walked down to the front desk and signed Rai out and then they walked out the hospital and started heading home. When they got home twenty minutes later Rai was greeted with hugs from Sakura, Ino and Hinata and loud barking from Takeshi, when she finally calmed them down and assured them she was alright she went and put her dirty clothes from her pack in the wash. She then took out the dishes that were still in her pack and cleaned, dried and put them away and then went up to her room to put her empty pack away. While in her room she took the scrolls from her desk and put them in her new belt pouch/holster that Tenten got her, now they had similar scroll pouches but Rai's was black while Tentens was navy blue. When she was done she went into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair, she then put it in a long braid that reached her hips and clipped her bangs to the right side with a little dark blue clip that Kakashi gave her as a get well soon present because her side bangs kept on getting in her face. Actually he gave her a whole set in different colours and the girls got her matching hair ribbons to go with them

When she was finished with her hair she looked in the full length mirror and traced the thin scar that showed just above her trousers waistline, it was a few centimetres long like the one on her upper left bicep as the doctor couldnt get rid of the scar completely not that she cared as it was hardly noticeable and she found it cool, she has had many more scars before because of the war in the future but this is her first one in this time. When she was done staring at it she headed downstairs and to the kitchen for a proper meal as the hospital food was horrible, when she got there she noticed the girls already eating some sandwiches.

"Why don't you come and join us Rai" Sakura said.

"Sure you got orange juice there as well" Rai asked.

"Yeah I'll go get you a glass" Hinata said.

"So what you girls been up to while I was dieing of boredom within the hospital" Rai asked curiously.

"Nothing much training with our teams or doing simple d-rank missions" Ino stated.

"That it" Rai said.

"Yeah pretty much" Tenten commented.

Hinata came back over with a glass and handed it the Rai who finally sat down poured herself some orange juice and then took a couple sandwiches from the big plate in the middle. After eating her brief lunch and drinking her juice, just as she was about to wash her cup she sensed someone at the door and then heard a knock so she said she would answer it. The other girls were debating about what to do with the rest of the sandwiches as they were full, except Hinata who decided to clean the drinking glasses and jug that had the orange juice in it while listening to the others talking about how they should put them in the fridge or give them to someone else. Meanwhile at the door Rai was face to face with the rest of team seven, Sasuke and Naruto looking as if they were about to kill each other and Kakashi reading his book.

"What do you need Kakashi-san" Rai asked ignoring the boys who were having a staring contest.

"Ah Rai-san finally out the hospital I see" Kakashi said.

"Ah, but that doesnt answer my question" Rai stated.

"We're here for Sakura" Sasuke interrupted before his sensei could answer.

"For training or mission" Rai asked still looking at Kakashi.

"Mission, Rai-san" Kakashi answered this time.

"I see why dont you come in then" Rai said while moving aside to let them in.

"Thanks dattebayo" Naruto exclaimed barging past her.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Sorry about them Rai-san" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Its ok, close the door after you please" Rai said.

She then went in and saw the boys staring at the modern type mansion, she tapped them on the shoulder and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the kitchen where the others where still debating about what to do with the sandwiches until they saw who had entered and then looked as if they had won a prize or something.

"Hey guys" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, hello" Sasuke said.

"Yo" Kakashi said with his eye crinkle smile.

"So what you guys doing here" Ino asked for sakura.

"We have a mission" Sasuke stated.

"I see what kind of mission" Sakura asked.

"A C-rank escort mission to wave country" Kakashi said.

The girls looked at each other and wondered if its been that long already. Sakura got up and said she was going to get changed and then pack as all the girls except tenten were still in there pjs as it was all of their day off. Sakura had red trousers and a white tank on, ino had yellow trousers and a light brown tank on and hinata had sea blue trousers and a light purple tank on. Tenten was wearing a dark green three-quarter length sleeved chinese top with yellow trimming, black full length slacks, standard shinobi sandals, hair in one bun and hitaite on her forehead and she also had black fingerless gloves on, her scroll pouch was also attached to the belt around her waist. Hinata and Ino also decided to go get dressed so they could go train with Rai and Tenten in weaponry. The boys were left dumbfounded at the girls rushing out, Tenten offered them the sandwiches that were left and they accepted them with Naruto eating the most since he didnt have any breakfast.

"So when you leaving" Tenten asked.

"The hokage told us to meet him at his office after we got Sakura but we probably wont be leaving for a couple of hours" Kakashi explained lazily.

"I see so after you've seen the Hokage can you teach me another lightning style jutsu Kakashi-san" Rai asked politely.

"Sure I guess I can" Kakashi answered.

"Thanks" Rai said while smiling brightly.

Kakashi smiled back and Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke were just staring at them while the boys were eating the sandwiches and Tenten was drinking a cup of tea. Kakashi and Rai were still talking about the different lightning techniques and the damage they do while the other three in the kitchen were having their own conversation about ninja techniques when the other girls decided to enter the kitchen, Sasuke and Naruto ended up staring with their mouths agape. Probably because of what the girls were wearing but Kakashi and Rai only waved to them and went back to their conversation.

Sakura was wearing a red long sleeved v-neck top that stopped above her belly button over a short sleeved black midriff mesh armour top, black shorts that stopped mid thigh with a brown belt holding them up, she had fishnet on her ankles and knees and black shinobi sandals, she had her hair in a high ponytail and her hitaite around her right bicep. She had a ninja pack on her back that she put the necessities in. Ino had her hair in a long braid that reached just past her butt, she had on a midriff three-quarter sleeved purple top with bandages stopping just above her belly button, she had three-quarter length navy blue slacks on with her hitiate around her waist like a belt and she had on the standard shinobi sandals. Hinata had on tan full length slacks with a black belt around her waist, she had on black shinobi sandals, a violet colored short sleeved top that stopped just before her belt, she had fishnet on her forearms with dark blue fingerless gloves on her hands, her hitiate around her neck and her chin length hair had two violet clasps holding back her longer front bangs.

Kakashi and Rai finished up their conversation, Kakashi slapped the boys upside the head and they snapped out of their drooling. The girls giggled at them and they blushed Naruto more so than Sasuke, Sakura said goodbye to the girls and gave them each a hug before leaving with the rest of team seven towards the hokage tower. Tenten, Rai, Ino and Hinata left five minutes after them heading toward training ground 3 which would be the only one empty with Takeshi following them cause they were going to train him to be a ninja hound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo finally the wave arc is here, I will be changing it around a little as since the girls came back in time - I am adding in another person to be involved in the wave arc from the 'bad side'.**

**I am making it so that Naruto is a little smarter than the actual anime and manga series before the timeskip and a little smarter again when I get to the time skip.**

**Chapter 7: Mission to wave**

Team seven was about to be briefed on their first C-rank mission, well Sasuke and Naruto were as Sakura has been on many before and the reason why they were finally getting a harder mission is well because the hokage had decided to send the same team as last time and because Naruto kept on bugging him at every chance he got and so the hokage told Kakashi of his plans to send Team seven on the escort mission to wave. But he also said that if they run into any unexpected trouble that he should send a note for back up and the back up will be sent, Kakashi had agreed and then went to gather his team and so here they were in the hokages office being briefed about the mission.

Naruto kept complaining about not being told who the client was, Sasuke was leaning against the wall trying to look cool, Kakashi was reading his book and Sakura was having a silent conversation with the hokage and girls via Ino's telepathy. They were going over who would be sent in case Team seven needs back up as some things might change because of the time travel.

'So hokage-sama who should be sent' Sakura asked.

'You girls should decide by yourselfs and remember it is only if something unexpected happens' Sandaime-sama said seriously.

'That would make sense since we are the ones who will be fighting' Ino said.

'Remember it can only be two of you, sip, ah jasmine tea' The hokage commented.

The girls sweat-dropped at his behavior but Sakura did more so as she was actually able to see his content look.

'I think at least one of them should be Rai as she hasn't been on a mission in a few days' Hinata said quietly.

'Thats true, why not it could be fun' Rai said calmly.

'So who else should go since thats one of us been picked' Tenten said while dodging a hit from Rai.

'Come to think of it what are you girls doing cause your breathing a bit heavy' Sakura asked.

'We're sparring in teams of two, me and Ino against Rai and Hinata, we're only using taijutsu' Tenten answered while doing a roundhouse kick.

'I see' Sakura stated.

'Now now back to the topic girls I sense Tazuna has entered the tower' the Sandaime said.

'Oh Hokage-sama we forgot you were there' Ino said as she dodged a palm strike from Hinata.

'Sorry Hokage-sama' Hinata apologized.

'Its ok' he said while frowning a little.

'So who else is going' the sandaime asked.

'I think Tenten should come with me as we haven't fought side by side for a while' Rai said pointedly.

'Sure if its ok with the others' Tenten said thoughtfully.

'I'm fine with it' Ino said.

'Me too' Hinata said while smiling and ducking under a high kick from Ino and knocking her of her feet.

'Same' Sakura said.

'Ok its settled then now the client is almost at the door so Ino-chan time to drop the connection, oh and girls good luck with your training' the hokage said smiling tenderly.

'Hai Sandaime-sama' the girls except Sakura said before the connection was broke off.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" the hokage said.

After he said that Tazuna walked in, the hokage greeted him and told him that Team Seven would be his escorts. Tazuna was a grey haired glasses wearing man, he was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an black obi, pants and sandals all in a dark brown colour, he had a liquor bottle in his hand, a white towel around his neck and a pointed hat on his head.

"How are you expecting these kids to protect me especially shortie there" Tazuna said angrily.

Naruto was laughing while repeating the word shortie and then asked who was the shortie but when he looked at Sasuke and Sakura he realized that he was the shortie and tried to charge at the old man but was held back by Kakashi holding onto the collar of his jacket. Kakashi tells Tazuna that he is a jounin and that he will also be there protecting him, Tazuna finally relents and tells them that he is a master bridge builder and all they need to do is get him home and keep him safe until the bridge is finished. With that he tells Team Seven to meet him at the gates in two hours as he had to pack his stuff back at the hotel.

After he left Kakashi let go of Naruto and dismissed his team except Sakura who was going to the training grounds with him to say goodbye to the girls, he was keeping his promise of teaching Rai a new jutsu and he was thinking about teaching her his chidori. So after saying goodbye to the hokage they were off and Kakashi decided to ask Sakura what she thought about him teaching Rai his Chidori.

"Hey Sakura, know how I told Rai-san I would teach her a new lightning technique" Kakashi started.

"Yeah what of it" Sakura said.

"I was thinking about teaching her my chidori but I would like another opinion" Kakashi said.

"Well she would use it for the right reasons if thats what your worried about" Sakura said evenly.

"I guess I will teach it to her then but it will take a while to fully master" Kakashi stated.

"Rai is a fast learner so she might master it quicker than normal" Sakura told him.

It was silent for awhile until Kakashi remembered he still had to retrieve his pack so he told Sakura that she would have to go on ahead of him and he will be back after getting his pack. Sakura only waved and continued to the training grounds and when she got there she saw the girls lying on their backs breathing heavily. They looked towards her and waved slightly as they began sitting up.

"Must have been a serious sparring session you guys just had you look beat" Sakura commented.

"Yeah well we were at it for two hours non stop" Ino said tiredly.

"Yeah and our stamina and physical strength isnt that good in this time" Tenten said while taking big gulps of water.

"We all need to work on that more than anything" Sakura whined.

"Well we just need to work harder to get stronger, faster and better" Hinata said determinately.

"Yeah Hinata's right we just need to keep training real hard" Rai said whilst getting up to her feet.

"Yeah" everyone agreed enthusiastically while also standing up.

They put their hands together in the middle of their circle, chanted a hooray and then threw their hands in the air while shouting words of encouragement to themselves. They smiled at each other and group hugged, this is how Kakashi had found them when he got there and he smiled under his mask. He walked up to them, said Yo while eye smiling and told Rai he was going to teach her his original technique the Chidori.

"Are you sure Kakashi-san" Rai asked in disbelief.

"Yes and we are going to start training now if you would like as I have a couple hours until the mission starts" Kakashi said.

"Sure we can start now, is that all right with you girls" Rai asked.

"Yeah Tenten can start teaching us about all the different weapons now" Ino said while Hinata and Tenten nodded and went to the other side of the training field.

"Ready to start Rai-san" Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi-san" Rai said cheerfully.

**(timeskip)**

Its been a couple hours now and Rai has got the concept of the jutsu but cant get the shape manipulation right. It was time for Sakura and Kakashi to leave for their mission to wave and so they said goodbye to everyone and Kakashi told Rai to keep working on the Chidori as she almost has it. So Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Rai went back to their training as Sakura and Kakashi were heading to the gates with their packs on their backs. At the gates Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about how Kakashi and Sakura are late while Tazuna is starting to lose his patience and just as the boys fight was about to get physical Kakashi and Sakura made it to the gates.

"Your late" Naruto shouted but he was ignored.

"What took you so long" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well you see I ran into this black cat and had to go the long way around" Kakashi said while scratching his neck sheepishly.

"LIAR" Naruto shouted but Kakashi just shrugged.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura expecting it to be something important that would make her late but what she said wasnt what they expected.

"I got lost on the road of life" Sakura said boredly.

Naruto and Sasuke face faulted into the ground while Tazuna sweat-dropped and Kakashi was just smiling his eye crinkle smile. The boys managed to get up and where about to rant to Kakashi for influencing their female teammate but they were told to move it so with that the five of them went out the gates.

**(timeskip)**

Team seven was walking along the scenic route, Naruto and Sasuke walking in the front while arguing about who the better ninja is, Sakura walking beside Tazuna while listening to his stories about wave country and Kakashi at the rear reading his book, Kakashi and Sakura both notice the puddle out of the corner of their eyes as they pass by but just ignore it for now. Once they are quite a distance from the puddle, two bodies emerge from it and with the chains that are attached to their arm devices they wrap it around an 'unsuspecting' Kakashi and tear him to shreads thus 'killing' him. Shocked by the sudden death of their Sensei the genin shout out his name and the ninja turn to them, one charging towards a still frozen Naruto and the other towards Sakura who was standing in front of Tazuna protecting him.

"Naruto snap out of it everything will be fine" Sakura said sharply.

Naruto didnt move so Sakura shouted for Sasuke to protect Tazuna while she helped Naruto, Sasuke came over after kicking the first ninja away and Sakura had punched the other one. Sakura then ran over to Naruto who had still managed to get scratched, the ninjas got back up again and both were going for Sasuke and Tazuna so Sakura had to act quickly. She hugged Naruto tightly.

"Naruto its ok you can do this believe in yourself you are strong" Sakura whispered in his ear.

Naruto started responding again so Sakura let him go and found Naruto grinning at her so she couldnt help but smile back at him.

"Lets go Naruto Team seven needs to avenge their sensei" Sakura said semi-seriously.

"Yeah lets do this dattebayo" Naruto said loudly.

With that Naruto and Sakura quickly intercepted the ninja and pushed them back before Sakura changed places with Sasuke saying he could fight them with Naruto and she would protect the client from harm. With that they started fighting, when the ninja tried to use the chains again Sasuke threw two shuriken at them attaching the chains to the tree behind them so the rouges disconnected their arm devices and started charging again. Kakashi appeared and put them in a headlock before tying them up.

"Kakashi-sensei your alive but we saw you get killed" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn" Sasuke said also shocked.

"Good to see you alive sensei" Sakura said calmly.

Naruto kept on ranting about how he was now seeing ghosts but Sakura turned his head to the pile of logs and Sasuke also looked and they both calmed down a little. Kakashi told them they did a good job and then went on to explain how he used a replacement jutsu so he could see who the ninja known as the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu where after, if they were after them cause they were also ninja or if they were after someone else. He turned to Tazuna and asked why ninja were after him if this was only a C-rank mission.

"Tazuna-san why did you lie about the job description" Kakashi asked seriously.

"The land of waves is a poor country and couldnt pay for a higher ranking mission" Tazuna explained sadly.

"Even so you could have told the hokage about this as if it was another team they could have been dead as well as yourself" Kakashi said sternly.

"I'm sorry but I was worried if the Hokage knew i couldnt pay for a higher ranking mission he wouldnt help" Tazuna replied.

"Still with Naruto injured we will need to go back to the village for him to be treated" Kakashi said.

"No way, I wont be a burden anymore" Naruto said as he stabbed his hand and blood came gushing out along with the poison.

"Now you could die of blood loss" Kakashi stated dryly.

Naruto started freaking out and flailing his arm making even more blood come gushing out, Sakura getting annoyed walked over to him and bumped him on the head. Naruto was now slightly calm while whining about how Sakura hit him so Sakura took his sore hand from his side and started healing it with her green chakra then bandaged it up even though it was healed it would still be tender.

"You never told me you knew medical jutsu sakura" Kakashi commented knowingly.

"You never asked" Sakura replied while playing along.

"I guess I didnt now lets head back to the village you three aren't ready for this level of mission as it is a b-rank now" Kakashi said.

"No we're finishing the mission sensei" Sakura said standing her ground.

"Yeah like Sakura-chan says" Naruto said loudly.

"Besides we already accepted no point turning back now" Sakura added.

"What about you Sasuke" Kakashi asked blankly.

"Hn, I agree with those two" Sasuke said monotonously.

"Sigh, lets get going then but Tazuna-san you must tell us about the whole situation" Kakashi said demandingly.

"Yes Kakashi-san" Tazuna replied.

With that they were on their way again with most of them not knowing what was ahead except Kakashi and Sakura who were glad that everything played out like they hoped but soon they would see how much some things have changed since the girls came back in time.

**(timeskip)**

Team seven and Tazuna were in a boat going to the other side to get to wave country and Tazuna was telling them about the situation within the country. Tazuna told them about how a wealthy business man called Gato is responsible for his countries poor state and that if he didnt finish the bridge his country might just die because of Gato's greed. He explained that all the villagers chipped in to gather enough money for at least a c rank and that the bridge was supposed to be a symbol of hope for the villagers. When he was finished his explanation Team Seven was even more determined to help Tazuna so that his country could be free again. The rest of the boat ride was relatively silent so they reached land quite quickly and thanked the boat man Kaji before taking off walking again.

Later on as they were walking Kakashi sensed something and then shouted for everyone to duck so all five hit the floor. As soon as they were on the floor a giant sword spun by them and embedded into a tree, a ninja appeared on the handle. The genin got in a defensive position around Tazuna, Kakashi stood up straight and faced the ninja who revealed himself to be Zabuza Momochi.

"Well well if it isnt the demon of the hidden mist Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Ah the famous copy nin Kakashi Hatake or should I say Kakashi of the sharingan" Zabuza said while smirking.

They were having an intense staring contest, Sakura was getting worried as she felt another familiar presence other than Haku and Zabuza but she couldnt quite place it. Sasuke was wondering what Zabuza was talking about, Naruto kept thinking about what the sharingan was and Tazuna was starting to freak out.

"why dont you hand over the old man and no one needs to get hurt" Zabuza said gruffly.

"You have to go through me first and for this fight I will be needing this" Kakashi said while putting his hand on his hitiate that was covering his left eye.

"Lets get this started then" Zabuza said while grabbing his sword out of the tree.

Kakashi pushed his hitiate up to reveal his left eye to be a sharingan, Naruto asked what it was so Sasuke explained that it was the bloodline limit that only an Uchiha could use so he didnt know why Kakashi-sensei has it, the sharingan is basically a dojutsu that allows the user to anticipate all kinds of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu moves at hand and while Sasuke was explaining this Zabuza was doing some handsigns and so the battle had begun. A mist started to roll in and was putting everyone on edge, Kakashi told his team to watch Tazuna and then the two jonin started emitting a killing intent that had Naruto frozen, Sasuke panicking and Sakura and Tazuna worrying but otherwise fine.

"Calm down Sasuke, Naruto Kakashi-sensei wont let anything happen to us" Sakura said seriously.

"Sakura is right I wont let anything happen to my teammates" Kakashi said seriously.

"Not again" he murmured but Sakura had heard him and looked at him sadly.

"Its over" Zabuza stated.

He then tried to strike them all down, Kakashi started running to catch up with him but Sakura saw her sensei wasnt going to make it so she turned around quickly pushed Tazuna out the way and used a kunai to deflect Zabuza's sword. Kakashi finally caught up and stabbed zabuza in the back but he turned out to be a water clone. The real Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half but he also turned out to be a water clone, Kakashi had a kunai to Zabuza's throat but it turned out to be another clone and the real Zabuza sent Kakashi flying into the water and ran after him, the rest of team seven could only watch as Zabuza went through a set of handsigns.

**"Water Prison Technique" Zabuza said and then he pulled Kakashi above the water, Kakashi looked to be in a sphere of water.**

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura shouted worriedly.

With Kakashi stuck in the water prison he told his students to run as they wouldnt be able to handle Zabuza and Zabuza knew that so he made a clone with the hand that wasnt occupied with holding the water prison and sent it after the genin. As Sasuke and Naruto were fighting the clone Sakura did some handsigns and put a barrier around Tazuna. Naruto made several clones to cover the area and Zabuza's clone, Sakura uses this cover to make an earth clone and henge into one of the Naruto's, the Zabuza clone disperses most of the Naruto clones but the real Naruto throws Sasuke a fumma shuriken who catches onto the plan, jumps in the air and throws two fuma shuriken at Zabuza.

**"Shadow Shuriken Technique" Sasuke says quietly.**

Zabuza caught the first fuma shuriken and jamp over the second one so Naruto made more clones and made them charge at the Zabuza clone.

"What do you think your doing I told you to run" Kakashi said desperately.

"Shut up sensei your the one who taught us never to leave a comrade behind" Naruto shouted.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

Sakura (her clone) just nodded, the real her saw the real Naruto change back and start charging at the real Zabuza's arm so she set her plan into action, still disguised as a Naruto clone she jumped in the air and dodged the Zabuza clones sword before kicking the clone in the head effectively destroying it. The real Zabuza had just dodged a kunai from Naruto and had to let go of the water prison which angered him so he tried to hit Naruto with the fuma shuriken he still had in his hand but was stopped by Kakashi.

"I'll take it from here Naruto go and join the others" Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto joins Sakura and Sasuke with protecting Tazuna again, Sakura had turned back after defeating the Zabuza clone and used the cover of smoke from naruto clones dispersing to get back to Tazuna and disperse her earth clone, she kept the barrier up though. Kakashi and Zabuza were trading blows and then started to use several water techniques but before Zabuza could finish his last set of handsigns he froze as he saw something behind Kakashi so he was hit full force with the next technique.

**"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" Kakashi said as Zabuza was sent through a couple of trees.**

Kakashi went in for the final move but Zabuza was hit with a couple of senbon and went limp, Kakashi checked his pulse and found he was dead. Kakashi put his hitiate back over his eye and then two kirigakure hunter-nins came out thanked them for their hard work, the bigger one picked up zabuza and the smaller one his sword before they disappeared. Sakura finally released the barrier around Tazuna, as Naruto was shouting in frustration that it wasnt fair that someone his age found it easy to take Zabuza out when they had a hard time.

"Sometimes Naruto their is people out there that are the same age as you but stronger and even younger than me but that are stronger than me thats just how some things are" Kakashi said.

"Now why dont we get on with the mission" Kakashi said.

After saying this Kakashi took a step and promptly started falling unconscious from overuse of the sharingan and was falling towards the ground but Sakura caught him before he could hit it. She situated him on her back, turned around to her teammates and told Tazuna to lead them to his home so that Kakashi could get rest. He nodded and started leading the way, since Naruto and Sasuke were walking behind her she decided to apprehend them for not doing their job.

"Naruto, Sasuke get next to Tazuna-san we have still to protect him" Sakura said sternly.

"Eh but.." Naruto started but was interrupted.

"No buts the mission is still on and I will be fine looking after Kakashi-sensei" Sakura stated.

"Fine Sakura-chan" Naruto said moving to stand next to Tazuna.

"Hn" Sasuke said while following Naruto and standing at Tazuna's other side.

With that Team seven and Tazuna started heading for tazunas house to get some rest and so Sakura could heal their sensei.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I forgot to say but I'm making Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma a few years younger than in the Anime and Manga but I will only reveal the reason why in later chapters.**

**So now the four mentioned above will be 22 instead of 26, the rookie nine and gaara are 13, Team Gai, Rai ,Sai and Kankuro are 14 and Temari is 15. Also when Karin and Tatsuya come into the story they are going to be sisters and same age as Temari.**

**Chapter 8: Training and back-up**

Team seven were at Tazuna's house waiting for their sensei to wake up, Naruto and Sasuke were fidgeting as they were trying to figure out a way to ask Sakura how she got so strong but they just couldnt find a way to say it without sounding like idiots. Sakura knew they wanted to ask her something with the way they were being all fidgety, just as she was about to say something to them Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami walked in the room they were given.

"How is Kakashi-san doing" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"Fine he should wake up soon" Sakura said quietly.

"Thats good he'll be just in time for dinner" Tsunami said before walking out the room to prepare dinner.

"So whats got you boys all fidgety" Tazuna asked.

"Fidgety what you talking about I'm not fidgeting" Naruto said nervously.

"Hn dont know what your talking about" Sasuke said.

"Ha ha you guys are so funny but Sakura-san can I ask a question" Tazuna said nervously.

"Sure Tazuna-san what do you wanna ask" Sakura said turning to look at him.

"When you were healing Kakashi-sensei why did you heal his eye as well" Tazuna asked.

"I healed his eye as well so that his body wont reject the sharingan anymore and he will now be able to turn it on and off" Sakura said happily.

"What do you mean" Sasuke who had stopped fidgeting asked.

"The sharingan is now a part of sensei as if he was born with it like you Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke said coolly.

"Wait does that mean he has it in both eyes Sakura-chan" Naruto asked loudly.

"No but my shishou should be able to do that" Sakura stated.

"Who is your shishou Sakura-san" Tazuna asked curiously.

"Tsunade-sama taught me medical ninjutsu and her taijutsu style" Sakura said.

Before anyone else could inquire more they heard a groan coming from the futon behind Sakura so they turned around to see Kakashi-sensei starting to wake up. Naruto and Sasuke moved to sit next Sakura who was helping their sensei sit up slowly and Tazuna was standing behind them. Kakashi saw his team and Tazuna looking at him worriedly but he still had to get to the issue of Zabuza and those hunter-nin.

"Did anyone realize anything weird about Zabuza's demise" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"No" Sasuke replied.

"No why" Naruto shouted.

"Yes" Sakura stated.

'Why am I not surprised' Kakashi thought sighing inwardly.

"What did you see Sakura" Kakashi asked.

"The hunter-nin threw the senbon at a pressure point on the neck that all medic-nin know puts someone in a temporary death like state" Sakura informed them.

"Ok and the point of that explanation was...what" Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura looked to Kakashi-sensei silently asking if she should continue.

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Ok, it means that Zabuza is most likely still alive" Sakura said.

Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna started shaking and Kakashi and Sakura just watched as its not like they could do anything else as they didnt know what to do about Zabuza and Haku or that mysterious person with them. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly shouted out in excitement and Tazuna was a bit scared but knew he would be protected well.

'Thinking about him where was it I saw him before' Sakura thought.

'No I still cant place him" Sakura thought with a sigh.

"You ok Sakura" Kakashi asked.

"Huh yeah I'm fine, where did everyone go Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked.

"Tazuna went to the bridge and I sent Sasuke and Naruto with him" Kakashi said lazily.

"Kakashi-sensei we need to send for back-up" Sakura said seriously.

"Yeah I guess we better send a note to the hokage" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Kakashi-sensei this is serious so stop acting so nonchalant about this situation" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I know Sakura thats just how I handle things" Kakashi said solemnly.

"I know that sensei I'm just frustrated at myself for not figuring out who that third person was" Sakura said apologetically.

"Its ok Sakura, so I better send that note eh" Kakashi said.

"Yeah I'll be getting some air sensei as I need to calm down" Sakura said.

"Ok Sakura be careful" Kakashi said lazily.

"I will sensei" Sakura replied.

**(timeskip)**

Team seven was at a clearing a ways away from Tazuna's house, since both Zabuza and Kakashi need to recover from the battle they had and Kakashi estimated that they had about a week until Zabuza fully recovered so the team were being instructed on what to do.

"Now you're going to climb these trees" Kakashi said lazily.

"That'll be easy" Naruto shouted.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

Blank stare from Sakura.

"Sigh, without your hands" Kakashi said.

"What thats impossible" Naruto exclaimed.

"Impossible" Sasuke agreed.

Bored stare from sakura.

Kakashi sweat-dropped before explaining that they would be using their chakra to climb the trees and then demonstrated what they had to do. He then gave them each a kunai and told them to mark their progress, when Sasuke tried he was thrown of the tree as the bark exploded and when Naruto tried it he slipped and fell but they kept trying. Sakura was staring into space thinking about something so she wasnt really paying attention.

'Hm that chakra signature, I'm sure I know who that other hunter-nin is but I just cant place him' Sakura thought.

'Ugh, whatever Tenten and Rai are coming so they should know' Sakura thought with a sigh.

'But really this is serious why cant I remember who that is' she thought frustratedly.

'Dammit this is stupid' she thought.

Kakashi was starting to get worried as Sakura had been staring into space for over five minutes now and she wasnt responding to him calling her name. Sakura felt herself being shaking and she blinked a few times before focusing on Kakashi-sensei in front of her still gripping her shoulders.

"Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi stared at her blankly and then said, "You stare into space for five minutes and then ask me whats wrong, the question Sakura is are you alright" Kakashi said sternly.

"Huh oh yeah, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei just thinking about something" Sakura said still a little confused.

Kakashi sighed and told her what they were doing so she focused her chakra in her feet and started to climb a tree. She got to the top rather easily so she sat on a branch and watched as Sasuke kept on getting blown off the tree trunk, Naruto slipping and falling to the ground and Kakashi reading his book while observing the boys. Sakura crossed her legs and started to meditate on the branch. After about ten minutes more of this Naruto finally noticed that Sakura was missing.

"Hey where's Sakura-chan sensei" Naruto loudly asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book and then started to inwardly panic about how he lost his female student. Sasuke finally noticed that something was wrong so he turned to the panicking Naruto and asked what was wrong. Naruto shouted at him that Sakura was missing, up in the tree Sakura was having fun watching them all panic over nothing but after a couple minutes she was getting bored so she decided to call out to them.

"Hey guys I'm up here" Sakura shouted down to them.

They looked up to where her voice came from and Sasuke looked positively murderous that Sakura was able to get that high on her first try, Naruto was happy for her but you could tell that he was also a little jealous and Kakashi sighed in relief that he didnt really lose his student. Kakashi appeared on the same branch right next to Sakura, startling her and she fell forward but he caught her on time.

"Sensei, dont just appear out of no were like that" Sakura whined.

"Sorry about that Sakura but I thought you would like to try something a little harder now that you've managed to do this" Kakashi said.

"Sure why not" Sakura replied halfheartedly.

"Follow me then" Kakashi said.

With that he jumped from branch to branch till he reached the ground and Sakura just jamp all the way down, she used her chakra to soften her impact to the ground. She then followed Kakashi out of that clearing, through the woods until they came to a clearing next to the water where kakashi told her about the next step of chakra control water walking. Kakashi explained the basics of what she needs to do, demonstrates water walking for her and then tells her that he needs to go keep watch on the boys so they dont get in trouble.

"Will you be fine by yourself Sakura" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine sensei remember from the future" Sakura said whilst pointing at herself near the end.

"Ok but be careful" Kakashi said.

"I will sensei" Sakura said

Kakashi then left back to the other clearing, finally alone Sakura started practicing water walking and she fell in a few times because she hasn't done this in a while. She finally managed to do it just before sundown and thats when Kakashi-sensei came to get her for supper.

"Its time for supper Sakura you can stop there for today" Kakashi said lazily.

"Ok sensei" said a dripping wet Sakura.

"How did the water walking go" Kakashi asked.

"Well you know except from the fact that I'm soaking wet I'd say it went well" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Heh guess your right, so here's a towel that I brought with me" Kakashi said.

"We walked for about five minutes and you decide to give me a towel now" Sakura said angrily.

"Pretty much yeah" Kakashi said nonplussed by her attitude.

Sakura just sighed exasperated at his attitude, took the towel and started to dry her hair while walking beside a reading Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. The walk was quiet until they got to the house and heard the ruckus that Naruto and Sasuke were making about who could eat more. Sakura and Kakashi just sighed before entering the house while thinking that it would be a long night.

**(in konoha, night time)**

Pakkun who was sent to konoha by Kakashi to give the Sandaime an important message about something unexpected happening on his mission at wave so he was running through the streets to the hokage tower. The Hokage was just finishing up his paperwork and was about to get ready to go home when one of Kakashi's summoning hounds came running into his office panting heavily.

"What is it Pakkun did something happen with Kakashi and his team" the sandaime asked worriedly.

"Pant Pant, He wanted me to give you this scroll and a message" Pakkun said tiredly.

"What was the message Pakkun" Hiruzen asked after accepting the scroll from pakkun.

" 'To send back up cause their was someone else other than Haku with Zabuza' was the message" Pakkun said.

"Thanks Pakkun I'll get right to it and if Kakashi summons you tommorow tell him back up is on the way" The sandaime said.

"Hai hokage-sama" Pakkun said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The hokage sat back down in his seat with a sigh and he had to think about who to send to get Tenten and Rai as if its a chuunin he sends Rai will kill them for waking her up. He kept thinking about who to send when Anbu team one came in his office and reported on their latest mission.

"Ah good job Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun and Genma-kun" The hokage said.

"Its our pleasure to get the job done properly hokage-sama" Shisui said cockily.

"Ah, well Shisui and Itachi I need to talk to you, Genma you may go home and rest" Hiruzen said.

"Hai hokage-sama" Genma said as he dissapeared in a swirl of leafs.

"Now Itachi, Shisui I need you to do something important for me" He said seriously.

"What do you need us to do hokage-sama" Itachi asked monotonously.

"I need you to go to this address and get me the twin sisters that live there" Hiruzen said still serious as he handed them a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Um hokage-sama forgive me for asking but why do we have to do a menial task like this" Shisui asked.

"Well you see these girls aren't really normal genin and if they sense intruders in their house they will attack so I need an elite ninja to get them" The hokage said sheepishly.

"We'll get them for you" Itachi said blankly.

"Thanks thats a relief but I must warn you they might still attack that is why I am sending you guys" the Sandaime said.

"We'll be back right away hokage-sama" Shisui said.

The uchiha cousins then disappeared and then reappeared outside the house they were supposed to get the girls from, they knocked on the door and waited to see if someone would answer. Shisui decided to knock again and then they heard something on the other side of the door.

"Im coming god dammit its one in the morning" Ino shouted.

"That girls got a mouth on her eh Itachi" Shisui said cheerfully.

The door opened to reveal Ino in her pj's and bits of hair sticking up, she had on black short shorts, a pale yellow tank top and her hair in two braids with her bangs pinned back. She let the uchiha cousins in and then closed the door behind them all the while mumbling about inconsiderate people visiting in the middle of the night.

"So what do I owe the pleasure to be in not one but two uchiha presences" Ino said sarcastically.

"The hokage sent us to wake up the twins and take them to him" Itachi stated blankly.

"Yeah" Shisui said cheerfully.

Ino paled when they said that they were going to wake up Tenten and Rai, Hinata who was woken up by all the noise gasped effectively revealing herself and looking at them as if they had gone insane. Hinata was also in her pj's which consisted of long white pants and a tan tank top, her hair was sticking up in some places. Itachi and Shisui were wondering why they reacted that way with shisui openly showing his confusion and both were thinking that it couldnt be that bad when they get woken up right.

"You want to wake them up" Hinata asked shakily.

Itachi and Shisui just nodded still quite confused by the way they were acting.

"They're insane Hinata lets just lead them to the twins rooms and go back to bed" Ino said tiredly.

"Yeah since their anbu level ninja they should survive Tenten and Rai's wrath right Ino" Hinata stated.

"Right they should survive" Ino said worriedly.

"Cough we're still here you know" Shisui said.

"We know now Uchiha-sans follow us" Hinata said politely.

Both Uchiha's followed them upstairs and down the left hallway were there was four doors that had name tags to tell people whose room was whose. Hinata and Ino pointed to the two left doors and then went back to bed but not before telling them to lock the door when they left. Hinata went in the room across from Rai's room and Ino went back along the hall and into the first room at the back on the right side. Itachi and Shisui shared a look before they both entered a room, Itachi going into Rai's and Shisui going into Tenten's so they could get the girls to the hokage.

**(Rai and Itachi)**

Itachi had just entered Rai's room, he found the bed quite easily and saw that someone was sleeping in it, he walked over to the bed so he could wake the girl up. He had just got to the side of the bed when he found himself on the floor with the girl straddling his hips and a kunai to his throat so he activated his sharingan.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room" Rai said threateningly.

"Itachi Uchiha and I was told to wake you up" Itachi replied evenly.

"Who told you to wake me up cause everyone knows if they wake me without a good reason they get to be my target practice dummy for a day" Rai said sadistically.

"The hokage sent me to get you..." Itachi trailed of.

"Rai, my name is Rai nice to meet you Itachi-san" Rai said while smiling.

"Same to you Rai-san" Itachi said monotonously.

"So do you know what Hokage-sama needs at this time in the morning" Rai asked while removing the kunai from his neck and putting it in her sleeve.

"No my apologies Rai-san" Itachi said blankly.

"You uchiha are all the same with the expressionless faces and monotonous voices" Rai stated.

Itachi smirked, "Then you clearly haven't met my cousin Shisui" he said.

"Whatever we better be getting to the hokage but first we need to make sure my sister hasn't killed your partner" Rai said boredly.

"It would help if you got off me Rai-san" Itachi said while smirking.

Rai didnt respond not even a glimmer of a blush was on her cheeks so Itachi frowned, Rai just smiled knowingly at him and got off of him and started walking towards her room door, Itachi not that far behind her. Once out her door she waited till Itachi passed her and closed it, she then went and knocked on her sisters door.

"Tenten its me you can open up" Rai said.

**(Tenten and Shisui)**

Shisui watched his cousin enter the end room so he did the same with the room in front of him and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed were someone was sleeping and then shook her awake, she got up groggily and when she noticed it was someone she didnt know she jumped into action. Shisui was pinned to the wall with very sharp shuriken and kunai so fast that he decided to stay as still as he could or he would cut himself.

"I dont know you so what are you doing in my room" Tenten shouted angrily.

"I was sent by the hokage to come and get you" Shisui explained hurriedly.

"Ok so whats your name" Tenten asked while twirling a kunai around her finger.

Shisui gulped before answering, "Shisui, Shisui Uchiha".

"So what does the hokage want" Tenten asked threateningly.

"He didnt say just that he needed you and your twin at his office right away" Shisui explained.

"Ok I'm going to let you free now but try anything and I'll slice you into pieces" Tenten threatened him and he nodded.

Tenten had just let Shisui down when suddenly their was a knock on her door and then she heard her sisters voice.

"Tenten its me you can open up" Tenten heard Rai say.

Tenten opened her door to reveal yet another Uchiha standing behind her sister, the two girls made eye contact and nodded. The two uchiha were wondering what that was about, Tenten decided to kick Shisui out of her room so she could close the door and then her and Rai start walking down the hallway. Itachi and Shisui followed them into the kitchen were they grabbed a bag of tea leaves and a flask of hot water. They put them in a small pack that Rai put on her back and then they headed to the door but were interrupted.

"Not that it wont be nice seeing you girls going out like that but wont you get a cold" Shisui said.

"Hn" Itachi agreed.

Shisui said this because the girls were in their pyjamas, Tenten had on black three-quarter length trousers, a dark green tank top and her hair was left down and a little messy. Rai on the other hand had on white shorts, a long sleeved aqua blue top and her hair in a low ponytail with her bangs pinned back.

"So hokage-sama wanted to see us right away so we have no time to change right now" Tenten said.

"Tenten's right plus the cold doesnt bother me" Rai stated.

After that was said they headed out the door and once everyone was out they locked the door but didnt know what to do with the key until Rai took it from Tenten and sealed it in her wrist. So with that taken care of the group of four started running towards the hokage tower. They made it their in record timing, knocked on the window and entered the office what greeted them wasnt expected as the hokage was sleeping with his head on the desk. The twins walked up to him quite angrily and slammed their hands down hard on the desk, the hokage instantly shot up in a defensive position but when he saw the angry girls he relaxed a little while inwardly cringing.

"You wanted to see us hokage-sama" the twins said simultaneously.

"Yes I did" he stated.

"Itachi and Shisui you can go home now thanks for getting these two for me" the sandaime stated.

"No problem" Shisui said cheerfully.

"Hn" Itachi replied.

Both uchiha's then left for home to get some much needed rest, the sandaime turned back to the girls and they knew this was going to be a serious talk so they took the tea and flask out of the bag Rai was carrying. Tenten got cups and sugar from the break table at the side of the room, when the cups were placed on the hokage's desk Rai put a couple tea leaves in each cup before putting them back in the bag and Tenten put in the sugar and hot water, she stirred each cup a couple of times then handed one to the hokage, one to Rai and took the last one for herself.

"Now that we're ready why dont you two sit down before I begin the explanation" Hiruzen said so the girls sat down.

"So whats up hokage-sama" Tenten asked.

"Team seven needs back up" He said calmly.

"Why, what happened" Rai asked seriously.

"Everything went as all you girls said it would except that their was two hunter-nin instead of one" Sandaime-sama stated seriously.

"When do we leave" the twins said in unison.

"As soon as you can" the hokage said.

"We'll be gone within the hour" Tenten said.

"Ok thanks girls stay safe" Hiruzen said while smiling gently.

"We will" Rai said.

They finished their jasmine tea, cleaned their cups and then put the hot water flask back in the bag. Then they said goodbye to the hokage and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and water back to their house to get ready. Tenten packed her weapons in her scrolls first then put them in her pouch, she then went over to her wardrobe and got out a set of her ninja clothes. She put on a three-quarter length sleeved red chinese top with black trim, black three-quarter length slacks with her scroll pouch attached to a red belt, fishnet on her shins and wrists, standard black shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves and then put her hair up in one bun and her hitiate on her forehead.

Rai ran over to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes to put on and then got her weapons ready, sealed all but her katana into the two scrolls she had. She then decided to put on her clothes, full length black slacks with bandages tied around them at her shins and ankles, blue shinobi sandals, three-quarter length dark blue chinese top with black trimming, bandages on her hands and wrists, black fingerless gloves and her hair up in a ponytail then braided. At last she attached her dark blue belt with her scroll pouch around her waist and sealed her katana in her right wrist and put her hitiate around her neck. Rai then got Takeshi from Hinata's room and the twins got their ready made packs from the living room, wrote a letter for Ino and Hinata then walked out the door making sure to lock it behind them.

"Are you ready Tenten" Rai asked.

"More than I'll ever be" Tenten replied.

"Awrite then Takeshi get on my shoulder cause we're going to be going extra fast" Rai said.

Takeshi jumped on her left shoulder and held tight so with that the twins left, heading for wave country.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to focus on the arrival of Tenten and Rai and the training they do to prepare for the fight with Zabuza and his comrades. **

**I will also put in a flashback of what they are planning and a scene of two of them going to the bridge with Tazuna.**

**Chapter 9: Back up arrives**

Tenten and Rai were trying to get across the water to get to wave country but it was a long way to run and they might waste chakra and their was no boats in sight. They have been standing their for thirty minutes now and they still dont know how to get across. Rai finally got an idea and decided to share it with Tenten and her wolf cub Takeshi. Takeshi had been taught how to speak so everyone could understand him and not just Rai.

"Hey guys I have an idea of how to get across" Rai said cheerfully.

"Well what is it Rai" Tenten asked.

"Woof tell us Rai-chan woof" Takeshi said.

"Instead of telling you I'll just show you" Rai said.

With that Rai stepped out onto the water and walked out a few meters, she spread her chakra from her feet in a circular shape she then made the water freeze. Then an Ice shaped circle enough to fit two people on it appeared under Rai's feet and since it was made with her chakra infused with the water she could move it at will so she slowly moved it to the edge where Tenten and Takeshi were.

"So what do you think" Rai asked while grinning.

"I didnt know you could do that Rai" Tenten said.

"Well I awakened the ice part to my kekkei genkai after I was ambushed by the sound nin" Rai said seriously.

"I see, well we better get going" Tenten said.

"Well then hop on" Rai said cheerfully.

Tenten picked Takeshi up in her arms and jumped on the square shaped ice raft and as soon as she was on it the raft started moving towards the other side at a moderate speed. After twenty minutes on the raft they got to the other side and when they were off the raft Rai retracted her chakra from the ice and it turned back into water, the chakra went back to Rai. After that was done Tenten handed Takeshi to Rai and then they started running to Tazuna's house to meet up with Team seven.

They made it to Tazuna's house within a couple of hours and waited outside for Team seven as it was only six in the morning. Rai jamp up in a tree branch so she could catch up on some sleep and Tenten sat at the same tree's trunk so she could also catch up on some sleep with Takeshi asleep in Tentens lap.

**(timeskip)**

Its been an hour since Tenten and Rai went to sleep and Naruto and Sasuke had just finished their breakfast so they headed out of Tazuna's house. Sakura and Kakashi were still eating their breakfast when they heard a ruckus outside but decided to ignore it as they thought it was only Naruto and Sasuke fighting again. How wrong the were though.

When Naruto and Sasuke were outside Tazuna's they saw two people sleeping, one on the tree and one under the tree so they walked over to them but the wolf cub they didnt see had woken up and started barking at them. The barking woke Tenten up first who got into a defensive position with her eyes glowing a grass green instead of the normal chocolate brown and Rai who woke up a couple seconds later and jamp down to stand next to Tenten in a fighting position with her eyes glowing a icy blue instead of chocolate brown. But when they realized it was only Sasuke and Naruto they relaxed and their eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown colour but they had to roll out the way of some kunai and shuriken that Naruto and Sasuke threw their way.

"What do you think your doing, Uchiha, Uzumaki" Rai said menacingly.

"We dont know you imposters" Naruto yelled.

"What you talking about we're konoha ninja as well you idiots" Tenten shouted.

"Hn how do we know you ain't just pretending" Sasuke said.

"We've met before you idiots" the twins said at the same time but it fell on deaf ears.

The boys kept on attacking but the girls kept dodging or deflecting the attacks, Takeshi was sneaking into Tazuna's to get Sakura and Kakashi so they can stop the madness going on outside.

Kakashi and Sakura had just finished their breakfast and where about to head outside when they heard barking from behind them so they turned around only to see Takeshi. He jumped on Sakura's lap and nuzzled her stomach making her giggle. Kakashi asked why he was here but he didnt get an answer instead he heard cursing and swearing from outside that sounded a lot like the twins.

"Hey Takeshi whats going on outside" Sakura asked curiously.

"Woof um Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san are attacking Rai-chan and Tenten-chan" Takeshi said while barking.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we go stop them Sakura before the twins kill them" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Ah we should" Sakura stated.

They were about to head out to stop whatever was happening, with Takeshi in Sakura's arms but they suddenly heard Rai shouting at them.

"Kakashi, Sakura you better get out here before I make you" Rai shouted angrily.

"Hai" Kakashi and Sakura said in unison afraid of what Rai would do to them as she hardly ever gets that angry.

So they walked out with Tazuna and his family behind them and they promptly froze at the sight before them, there was Naruto and Sasuke battered and bruised tied to a tree with a pissed off Rai standing menacingly in front of them and an angry Tenten sharpening a kunai threateningly. The boys looked downright scared while looking from a glaring Rai to an equally glaring Tenten.

"Hey whats up" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"So what you girls doing here" Sakura asked lazily.

"You know fine well why we're here Sakura" Tenten said angrily.

"If you want to know whats up ask your two male idiot teammates whats up" Rai said turning to them with furious red eyes.

Sakura and Kakashi tensed up when they saw her eyes, Naruto and Sasuke were wondering what overcame them and Tenten stopped sharpening her kunai and walked over to them. She noticed how they were frozen in shock and so she looked at Rai only to notice furious red eyes. The boys must have pissed her off more than Tenten thought. She knew it wouldnt be good if Rai lost control and she would need to calm her down but it was usually Hinata who did that but she had to try or something bad might happen.

"Rai, hey calm down okay everything will be alright" Tenten said slowly and calmly.

It wasnt enough Rai's eyes were still red though less furious and so Tenten kept saying calming words but it wasnt working so she asked Kakashi and Sakura to try. When Sakura tried Rai calmed down some more but only a little and both Tenten and Sakura were wondering how Hinata did it. It was Kakashi's turn to try but he decided to think about what to do first and when he got an idea he decided to try it. He went up to Rai and hugged her while whispering calming words in her ear, she relaxed and hugged him back. Everyone witnessing this was shocked but not as much as Kakashi himself.

"Thank you" Rai whispered before she fell asleep from lack of sleep and the stress of the whole situation.

"Why did she fall asleep Tenten" Sakura asked while she watched Kakashi pick her up bridal style.

"We only got a few hours sleep last night and we got woke up at one this morning" Tenten explained.

"You must be tired as well...um Tenten-san" Tsunami said.

"Not really after that ordeal I'm wide awake but thank you for asking" Tenten said.

The boys and Inari just watched the scene before them unfold quietly until Inari got bored so he went back inside the house, Naruto and Sasuke were getting frustrated about being tied up still. Tsunami said she was going to clean up so she went back inside the house leaving the konoha ninja and her father still outside.

"So what should we do with the boys" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Let them go they'll get whats coming to them during training" Tenten said while smiling sweetly.

"So what training do you have in mind Tenten" Sakura asked while untying Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well first of is taijutsu training for Naruto and then weapon training for them both" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hey we are here you know" Naruto yelled.

"Do we get a say in this" Sasuke asked blankly.

"No now lets go" Both girls said while each was dragging a boy away, Tenten was dragging Sasuke and Sakura was dragging Naruto to the clearing.

"Don't forget to continue tree climbing" Kakashi said.

The girls waved a hand at him indicating that they heard him and would add it to the training schedule they were planning in their heads. Kakashi adjusted Rai in his arms and started to follow them but was stopped by Tazuna offering to let Rai sleep in a proper bed. Kakashi declined saying that if she awoke in a unknown place with no one she knew nearby she would start to panic and that wasnt good cause when Rai panics she doesnt let anyone near her without them being hurt. With that Kakashi walked away from Tazuna who sighed and then went back inside his house, Takeshi followed behind Kakashi so he could see if his master was ok, while Kakashi had made it to the clearing where he sat down with his back against a tree. He situated Rai so her head was in his lap and her body lying on the grass and when she looked comfortable he took out his book and started reading while keeping an eye on the training.

**(timeskip)**

Training has been finished for awhile now and Rai had woke up a couple hours before it finished, the ninja were all in Tazuna's house eating lunch before two of them where to go with him to the bridge and the rest were going to go train some more. After lunch it was decided that Sakura and Tenten would help Tazuna with the building of the bridge while looking out for any danger. Kakashi and Rai were going to be training Naruto and Sasuke, everyone stood up to do what they had to and went outside the house with Kakashi, the boys and Rai going to the clearing near the water and Tenten, Sakura and Tazuna going to the bridge.

**(with Kakashi's group)**

They made it to the water clearing and Kakashi demonstrated the next step to the boys chakra control exercises and then left them to themselves. He then went and helped Rai with her control over the Chidori, Kakashi couldnt believe she got it so fast as its only been two days since he first started teaching it to her but like Sakura said Rai was a fast learner. He heard a couple of splashes and turned around to see the boys soaking wet climbing out the water so Kakashi just turned back to help Rai only to see that she was able to destroy a boulder now.

"Hey Kakashi-san is that right" Rai asked.

"Ah um yeah you did it right Rai-san" Kakashi said speechless.

"Yes finally I cant believe it took so long to learn" Rai said cheerfully.

"Wait it only took you two and a half days to learn and you say thats long" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Yeah usually it only takes a day unless theirs a lot of theory behind the jutsu Kakashi-san" Rai explained sheepishly.

Kakashi didnt know what to say but before he could make a fool of himself Naruto came over and asked Rai how when he uses the same amount of chakra for the water walking like with the tree climbing he cant do it. Rai thought about it before deciding to tell him.

"Well Naru-chan water is an ever changing substance as a tree is sturdy and unmoving so your chakra must also be ever changing to the slight movement of the water" Rai said boredly.

"Thank you Rai-chan I'll think about that" Naruto said loudly.

'Hm so Naruto is learning to get help when needed, so my teamwork exercises are working' Kakashi thought happily.

Kakashi turned back to were Rai was only to notice her gone and then felt someone jump on his back.

"Never let someone sneak up on you Kakashi-san maybe you can learn somethings as well" Rai whispered in his ear.

Kakashi shivered unnoticed by Rai much to his relief before answering "well then Rai-san why dont you help me" Kakashi said teasingly.

"Maybe another time Kakashi-san but right now why dont we spar on top of the water" Rai said nonchalantly.

"Sure lets go only taijutsu or anything goes" Kakashi asks.

"Only taijutsu" Rai stated.

"Okay Rai-san" Kakashi replied.

With that they stepped onto the water and started sparring with only Taijutsu and their chakra control to keep them on the water.

**(at the bridge)**

Tazuna, Tenten and Sakura made it to the bridge and while Tazuna was working on the bridge as the girls sat at the side planning while occasionally looking at Tazuna to make sure he was ok. The next time they turned around to check on him he was talking to one of his workers so they decided to listen in as it looked important.

"Tazuna you're going to get yourself killed building this bridge" the worker said.

"Fine then Giichi you dont need to come to work tomorrow but I'm going to finish this bridge to restore our country to the way it was" Tazuna said.

"Its your head Tazuna" Giichi said before walking away.

"Yeah but at least the country will be better and thats why I hired ninja to help" Tazuna muttered to himself but the girls heard him.

They stood up and headed over to Tazuna as they were going to ask if they could help.

"Hey Tazuna-san may we help with building the bridge" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure but are you girls going to be able to carry the wood" Tazuna replied.

"Hey we're stronger than we look" Tenten said irritatedly.

"Sorry so lets get to work then" Tazuna said gruffly.

With that they started helping and Tazuna and his workers were astonished at the amount of wood Sakura was able to carry and how Tenten was able to levitate them but then she explained it was part of her kekkei genkai that let her control wood. They got a lot of work done that day and they had to go with Tazuna to get some groceries for their dinner. Walking through the village they started to understand why Tazuna was so bent on finishing the bridge, the place looked so desolate and shops were shutting down cause no one had money to buy anything, there was also people sitting on the streets. They walked into a grocery with Tazuna searching for the things they would need, Sakura and Tenten felt someone touch their legs and turned around to see two kids begging for food so the girls gave them all the candy that they had on them and then gave them a little drop of money. They were sad that they couldnt do anything more and soon they were heading back to Tazunas house.

**(timeskip)**

It was time for Team seven and the twins to carry out their plan to stop Zabuza and his cronies as well as getting rid of gato so they could save the wave country. They had came up with a plan last night, well Kakashi, Rai , Tenten and Sakura did.

_**(flashback)**_

_It was late at night and the boys were asleep, Rai looked like she was about to also fall asleep but she was thankfully awoken when Tenten and Sakura started planning on who would fight who and Kakashi was just reading his book. Sakura and Tenten started to argue about who they should fight until Rai hit them both upside the head to get them to stop._

_"Shut up their is three of them and six of us so it will be two to one" Rai said._

_"That still doesnt answer who will fight who" Sakura said angrily._

_"Well if you actually be quiet and think about it we will be able to figure out whos fighting who" Tenten stated._

_"I think I should take Zabuza like before" Kakashi butted in before Sakura could remark._

_"Before those two start arguing again I have a plan" Rai said blankly._

_"So whats your plan Rai-san" Kakashi asked._

_"Yeah Rai tell us" Sakura asked while braiding her wet hair._

_"Rai hurry up we're waiting" Tenten said._

_"Well if you'll let me talk" Rai said angrily._

_"Sorry" Sakura and Tenten said simultaneously. _

_"Go on Rai-san" Kakashi said._

_"Ok the plan is that I'm going to stay here with Naruto as he exhausted himself training and he needs to stay to protect Tsunami and Inari, the next part is that when you get their the workers will already be dead most likely and while Sasuke, Kakashi and Tenten fight I need Sakura to put an invisible protective barrier to protect Tazuna while making it look like your guarding him. Then when me and Naruto get there, we all know that Naruto will join Sasuke in fighting Haku so that leaves me to join Kakashi in fighting Zabuza and Sakura to join Tenten fighting the last person who is yet to be identified. So what do you think so far." Rai explained and then asked their opinion._

_"Thats a good plan Rai-san" Kakashi said. _

_"We need to make it seem like we're not from the future or know whats going to happen" Sakura said quietly._

_"We dont know whats going to happen as since we came back and changed a few things we dont know everything thats going to happen and a third person joining Zabuza is proof of this" Tenten explained equally quiet._

_"Well we just need to do our best and make sure if we dont kill them that they join us" Rai said._

_"What we going to do if Gato turns up" Tenten asked._

_"We take him out as well" Kakashi said._

_"And his bodyguards right Rai" Sakura said._

_"Yeah we do what we need to, to protect Tazuna and save wave country" Rai said._

_With that everyone went to bed so they had enough energy to fight tomorrow but little did they know was that Naruto had woke up when they were planning and agreed silently to let it go through the way they planned but inwardly wondered how they knew Zabuza would attack tomorrow but decided to wait till they got home to ask them about it._

**_(flashback ends)_**

Team seven minus Naruto and plus Tenten were heading to the bridge with Tazuna in the middle of them but when they got there they saw the workers out cold possibly dead. Kakashi activated his sharingan as a mist started to roll in, Tenten got out a bo staff from one of her scrolls, Sakura was doing the handsigns for a barrier to protect Tazuna and Sasuke got out a kunai and they all got in ready positions.

Naruto, Rai and Takeshi had just took down a few bandits sent from Gato to kill Tsunami and Inari at the house. They had went out to scout the area and found slash marks on the trees so they went back as quick as they could to Tazuna's house to see that his family was about to be killed. When they were finished Naruto said some words and they left to the bridge but not before Rai told Takeshi to stay behind and protect Tsunami and Inari.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people the battle between team seven, the twins and Zabuza's team is finally here.**

**Some things will stay the same but obviously with the extra characters some will change .**

**The third person with Zabuza will soon be revealed. **

**Chapter 10: The battle begins**

Those at the bridge were surrounded by Zabuza clones and Sasuke was shaking from excitement but Zabuza thought it was from fear as he couldnt see his smiling face. Zabuza was criticizing Kakashi for not getting rid of his team or as Zabuza calls them brats. Kakashi then went on to say he was proud to be their teacher as they were all unique and strong in their own ways. He then gave Sasuke permission to take out the clones which he did quickly while smiling.

"Well Haku looks like you have a rival in speed" Zabuza said and then Sasuke and Haku began facing off with just taijutsu.

"Ah before we get started Kakashi I want your other brats to meet my old friend from the seven swordsmen of the mist" Zabuza said while Kakashi, Tenten and Sakura tensed as a new figure appeared next to Zabuza hidden by the mist.

Before anybody could say anything Tenten got infront of Kakashi to block a strike from the mysterious figures big sword with her bo staff that she strengthened with her chakra so it wouldnt break. The figures hood fell down to reveal Kisame Hoshigaki in all his blue glory with samehada still covered in its bandages.

"I'd like you to meet Kisame Hoshigaki brats, Kakashi" Zabuza said as everyone except Haku, Sasuke and Zabuza stared at Kisame.

"I'll take him on Kakashi-sensei" Tenten said while swapping out her bo staff for a broad sword.

"I've told you before Tenten I'm not your sensei but can you handle him" Kakashi stated.

"I can handle fishface anytime, anywhere and anyplace" Tenten said as she prepared to attack.

Kakashi didnt get to reply to her before he was attacked by Zabuza at the same time as Tenten being attacked by Kisame who looked quite angry for being called fishface. They were all caught in a weapon against weapon and fist against fist fight except Sakura who had finished putting up the barrier and got out a kunai while getting in a defensive position in front of the barrier with Tazuna in it. Rai and Naruto were on the way to the battle and when Rai sensed Kisames chakra she sped up also opting Naruto to go faster.

**(with Haku and Sasuke)**

Haku and Sasuke were both at a stalemate as they were able to block everything from each other and each had a hand locked with the others hand while Sasuke had to block one of Haku's legs with his other hand. They had a little talk about them being in a bind but then Haku revealed he could do one handed hand signs and managed to trap Sasuke within his** 'Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Technique' .**Haku then entered one of the mirrors and Sasuke got ready to defend himself as several images of Haku appeared in all the ice mirrors. Haku started sending barrage after barrage of senbon at Sasuke who was able to deflect some with a kunai but ended up looking like a pin cushion anyway. Just as more senbon were about to be thrown the downed Sasuke's way Naruto appeared and managed to hit Haku with a surprise attack.

**(with Tenten and Kisame)**

Tenten and Kisame were still engaged in a sword fight and Tenten was able to get Kisame away from the water but was still in sight of the bridge. Tenten was able to get a hit in on Kisame's arm making it the first blood drawn and also able to maneuver out of the way of Kisames sword almost all the time as she got hit just after she hit him and now she has a nasty rash like gash on her stomach. They separated and decided to have a little talk.

"Not bad little girl being able to get first blood but that doesnt mean you will win after all we haven't used any jutsu in this fight yet" Kisame commented gruffly.

"Don't think you'll win even when we start fighting with jutsu fishface or its you're funeral" Tenten said matter of factly.

"Yeah whatever lets see about that" Kisame said before he started doing handsigns.

Tenten didnt let him finish them and attacked him with her sword again, she managed to get another hit in to his arm making him unable to do any handsigns as one of his arms was now useless. Kisame used his other arm to lift up Samehada and managed to block Tentens next quick strike and they went back to their sword battle meanwhile Sakura was talking to Tazuna before she joined in the fight against Kisame using only taijutsu.

**(with Kakashi and Zabuza)**

Kakashi and Zabuza were nothing but a blur to the untrained eye and all you could hear was the clanking of metal against metal. They came to a stop as Zabuza started to gloat about how he knew how to beat the sharingan and promptly closed his eyes. Kakashi just managed to switch places with a water clone he made before Zabuza slashed at him but Zabuza decided to go after Sakura and Tazuna. Just as he reached them and was about to kill them Kakashi used himself as a shield and ended up with a gash on his left shoulder that spluttered blood all over Zabuza and the ground.

They started fighting again, Kakashi using a kunai and Zabuza using his kubikiribocho, out the peripherals of his vision Kakashi saw Sakura go help Tenten and Naruto arrive to help Sasuke but didnt see Rai anywhere. Just as he was about to get hit again he saw Zabuza fly backwards and someone appear in front of him.

"Yo Kakashi-san better hurry up and do what you were planning I'll hold off Zabuza" Rai said blankly.

"Rai-san you're here huh" Kakashi stated lazily.

"Yeah now hurry up with whatever you were going to do" Rai said dryly.

Before Kakashi could say anything she disappeared and all he heard was the clanging of metal so he decided to do what he was told to. He followed the plan and took out a scroll that he opened and smeared some of his blood on it before adding some chakra and throwing it infront of him on the ground. He did some handsigns.

**"Summoning : Earth Release : Tracking Fang Technique" Kakashi whispered and then in a puff of smoke all his ninja hounds appeared.**

"Hey Kakashi what do you need" Pakkun asked.

"I need you to track the smell of my blood so I can find Zabuza but be careful Rai-san is holding him off" Kakashi said seriously.

"Kay we'll do that Kakashi lets go boys" Pakkun said to all the dogs and they went to tracking the blood on Zabuza.

Just as the dogs got hold of Zabuza and Kakashi appeared right next to Rai who was standing in front of Zabuza. They suddenly felt malicious chakra coming from the ice dome and Kakashi froze before he turned to Rai and saw the serious look in her eyes.

**(with Tenten, Sakura and Kisame)**

They had drifted over towards Tazuna and they had decimated the ground with craters and dents from Sakura's punches and Kisame's sword. Kisame had finally got out of their sight and tried to hit Tazuna with his partially unwrapped Samehada but his sword just bounced off of the barrier that was surrounding him. Kisame looked puzzled for a moment and then turned toward the two girls he was fighting to see them looking smug. Just before they all attacked each other again they felt this massive malicious energy and stopped in their tracks. The girls got this worried look on their face and Kisame turned to stare at the cliff were he felt even more chakra signatures.

**(with Naruto, Sasuke and Haku)**

Sasuke had just protected Naruto from the senbon that Haku had thrown at him and just before he fainted told Naruto to finish it. Naruto overcame by greif and guilt just screamed but also unintentionally let some of the kyubii's chakra leak out, to show a one tailed fox cloak around Naruto. Haku stilled in fear but quickly got rid of the feeling and threw more senbon at fatal points on Naruto but Naruto just swatted them away with a red chakra coated hand. Naruto then rushed towards Haku in the mirror and he managed to punch Haku while breaking the mirror he was in and Haku's mask.

Haku's mask fell revealing to Naruto the person he met in the forest near Tazuna's house and the foxes cloak disappeared with his feeling of confusion.

"You're from the forest, wait you're with Zabuza" Naruto said confusedly.

"Yes and now that I've been defeated I'm just another blunt tool to be thrown away" Haku said sadly.

Naruto punched him again and then started ranting about how no one deserves to think like that and that Zabuza still needs him even now. Haku said that Naruto was right and then disappeared into thin air before Naruto could say anything. Naruto decided that he would just get Sasuke and head over to Kakashi so he could check if Sasuke was alright.

**(back to Kakashi, Zabuza and Rai)**

Kakashi had just finished charging up his Chidori and was thrusting it towards Zabuza who was held down by his ninja hounds. Rai was waiting to interfere incase something goes wrong and just then Haku appeared before Kakashi's chidori to protect Zabuza. Just before Haku was impaled Rai appeared infront of him and Kakashi's chidori covered hand went through her right shoulder from the back and her blood spluttered on Haku's front. Kakashi was in shock as he removed his hand from Rai's shoulder and he just looked at her blood all over his hand.

"Hey girl why did you protect Haku when we're you're enemy" Zabuza said equally shocked.

"Because he doesnt need to die before you tell him how you really feel Zabuza-san" Rai said calmly.

Zabuza just stared at her incredulously while Haku and Kakashi got over their shock and this is the scene that everyone else appeared to. Sakura, Tenten, Tazuna and Naruto with Sasuke on his back ran over to Kakashi who had grabbed Rai and jumped away from Zabuza, Kisame and Haku when Kisame had appeared next to them. The two groups stared at each other until they heard a groan coming from the unconscious Sasuke who was still on Naruto's back. They got ready to fight and protect Sasuke and Sakura while she healed him as Rai told her to heal him first because she didnt need to be healed right away and that she could still fight while Sasuke couldnt. Just before everyone could fight they heard a voice coming from the path in front of the bridge and they turned to see Gato with his henchmen approach them.

"Zabuza you and your followers still cant get rid of a few flies huh" Gato said mockingly.

"Gato what are you doing here" Zabuza said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Well I just came to tell you that I'll take care of these flies myself and that your not needed anymore" Gato said while smirking.

"Well Kakashi it looks like we dont need to fight anymore so lets just forget about it" Zabuza said annoyed.

"So it would seem so Zabuza" Kakashi muttered lazily.

With that said Kakashi walked over to his students, Tazuna and the twins, Sakura was now healing Rai's shoulder as Sasuke was leaning against a tree next to Tazuna fully healed but still tired by the looks of it . Gato and his henchmen were starting to badmouth Zabuza and his team and then all hell broke lose as the konoha ninja and their client saw why Zabuza got called the demon of the mist. A couple minutes later as Rai was fully healed she disappeared and then reappeared behind Zabuza protecting his already fatally injured back.

"Why you helping me again little girl" Zabuza said amusedly.

"I told you the name is Rai and I'm helping you cause I kinda think you'll be a great sparring partner for me" Rai said as she killed a few of the men in one strike with her cleaver sword.

"Is that an invitation to join you at konoha" Zabuza asked while cutting down about six men.

"Sure if you and your friends want to" Rai stated as she defended against a frontal sword assault.

"I think it'll be fun but I need to speak to them about it" Zabuza said.

"Good to know and it looks like we're not the only ones fighting anymore so you can go take care of gato I'll cover you" Rai said while smiling sadistically.

"Sure thing girly" Zabuza said smirking.

With that Rai and the other two girls who joined in took care of the henchmen while Zabuza beheaded Gato and then threw him into the water. With their paycheck dead the rest of the henchmen started to flee but where stopped by the villagers lead by Inari. With the fight over and the village finally regaining their spirit everyone went home for rest, well almost everyone, the ninja said they would catch up with Tazuna as they had to talk. Zabuza had just finished talking to his little group and they had agreed to go with him to create a new life in konoha so they caught up with the konoha ninja to tell them what they had decided.

"So what did you want to talk about Zabuza" Kakashi asked boredly.

"Yeah what you want bandage face" Naruto interjected loudly.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed tiredly.

The three girls had tick marks forming on their heads while Kakashi, Zabuza and Kisame thought that the boys had just signed a death warrant and Haku just looked confused. Thankfully the girls didnt do anything but shout at them.

"Let them talk you idiots or I'll rearrange your faces" Sakura said angrily.

"Yeah we're tired and we have to work again tommorow" Tenten added grumpily.

"So just shut up, listen and dont interrupt again" Rai said threateningly.

The boys shut up while thinking that the girls were really scary, Kakashi was just glad that he didnt get a headache. Seeing that the two boys from Kakashi's team had decided to take the girls seriously Zabuza decided to talk while getting a quiet affirmative from Kisame and Haku to go on.

"Well now that thats over we as in us three would like to join you at konoha so we can have a more stable life and um we decided to take Rai-san up on her offer if its alright with you Kakashi" Zabuza said quietly but was still heard.

"Sure but the hokage has to agree" Kakashi said while smiling at them.

"Thanks this way Haku can have friends his own age" Zabuza said while actually smiling under his bandages.

Everyone was surprised or more like shocked that Zabuza, the demon of the mist could actually smile but some got over it and started heading to Tazuna's while motioning Zabuza, Haku and Kisame to follow them. Sakura and Tenten had to drag a still shocked Naruto and Sasuke while Zabuza was dragging a very shocked Kisame while still smiling. Rai was talking to Haku, Sakura and Tenten started talking about what they could've done better in their battle and Zabuza decided to say something to Kakashi.

"Thanks Kakashi I owe you one for letting us come with you" Zabuza said thankfully.

"Its really not a problem until we get back to konoha" Kakashi said seriously.

"Yeah do you think he'll let us stay" Zabuza asked seriously.

"If you mean no harm to konoha then I suppose so" Kakashi said while reading his book.

Zabuza just nodded and they kept quiet after that, Sasuke and Naruto finally got over their shock and they joined in with the conversation that Tenten, Rai, Haku and Sakura were having. Kisame was still out of it but was slowly starting to get over his shock. Now all they needed was to get healed, rested and then finish their mission before returning home to sort out the bigger problem.

**(timeskip)**

Team seven, Zabuza's group and the twins were at the finished bridge saying a final goodbye to Tazuna and his family and the villagers before they cross the bridge. It was emotional for Naruto and Inari who had became good friends and where crying their eyes out while hugging and the others just looked amused or annoyed at the two. Before they left Sakura asked what they were calling the bridge.

"The bridge is going to be called 'The Great Naruto Bridge' as to thank him for bringing back Inari's spirit and the villagers hope but of course we thank all of you" Tazuna said happily.

Kakashi just kept reading, Haku was smiling, Kisame, Zabuza and Sasuke were frowning and the girls were just sweat-dropping as they watched the oblivious Naruto still saying his goodbye to everyone.

"Well the sentiment would help if the subject was actually listening" Sakura said irritatedly.

"Yeah" Tenten said while sweat-dropping.

"Sigh, he needs to learn to pay attention more" Rai said boredly.

"Well thank you for your help and I guess this is goodbye" Tazuna said.

"No its a see you later Tazuna-san" Rai stated while smiling.

With that everyone waved and the ninja started to cross the bridge with Sasuke and Naruto at the front arguing, Zabuza and Kisame not far behind talking, Sakura, Tenten and Haku behind them also chatting and Kakashi and Rai at the back just following quietly, Kakashi reading and Rai thinking about what to tell the hokage about the extra ninja coming back with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people I'm sorry for not updating in a while I had writers block but here is the next chapter to my story.**

**Team seven, the Twins and Zabuza's group arrive at Konoha in this chapter, meeting with the Hokage and training for chuunin exams is in this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Return from Wave**

A few hours after leaving the wave country the group arrived at the gates of konoha and Kakashi had to sigh in relief as the guards were asleep so he knew that they wouldnt give them trouble. He sent most of his team home as the twins and Sakura decided to be stubborn and go with him to report to the hokage. Before heading to the hokage tower Kakashi asked Zabuza, Kisame and Haku to use a henge so that people will be less suspicious of them, they did so and then everyone started walking to the hokage tower.

**(at the Hokage Tower)**

Kakashi and his tag a longs were waiting in the Hokages office waiting for the Sandaime to come back from a meeting with the clan heads about what to do with Zabuza and his team. The hokage and clan heads had debated about what to do for just under an hour until they finally decided on what to do with the three missing nin. In the Hokage's office the twins and Sakura were trying to figure out what the Sandaime would do with their new friends while Kakashi was just reading his porn and listening to them talking.

After almost an hour the Hokage came through the door to his office with Zabuza, Kisame and Haku following after him, when they walked in the office they noticed it was awfully quiet and that the three girls looked to be asleep and Kakashi was still reading his book. As soon as the door had opened Kakashi had looked up briefly but went back to his reading and the girls just stayed quiet with their eyes closed. The hokage sat at his desk while the males in the room stood in front of his desk waiting for him to talk and the girls just stayed sitting on the floor in front of the side window with their eyes closed.

"Well the clan council and I have decided what to do with you three" The sandaime started while clasping his hands together.

"Hokage-sama what have you decided to do then" Kakashi asked boredly.

Zabuza, Kisame and Haku where just standing there quietly while staring at the hokage expectantly.

" It was decided that you three will be made ninja of konoha but will be put on six months probation" Hiruzen said to the three ex mist nin directly.

"But there is more to it isnt there Hokage-sama" Rai interjected while staring at the hokage.

Everyone in the office turned their heads to look at the girls to see that it wasnt only Rai who was awake but that Tenten and Sakura were too and where also staring at the hokage waiting for him to answer Rai's inquiry. The four males standing in front of the desk broke out of their shock as soon as the hokage started speaking again.

"Yes you are very right Rai-chan" Sarutobi-sama said while sighing exasperatedly.

"Can you just tell us already Hokage-sama" Tenten said tiredly.

"Yeah we want to get home to sleep" Sakura added.

"Ok well Zabuza, Kisame and Haku if you three ever do anything that harms konoha or its inhabitants you will be executed, is that understood" The Hokage said seriously.

"Yes Hokage-sama" the three answered simultaneously.

With that taken care of the girls stood up and told the hokage they were heading home early and if there is any more information that they need to know they would ask Kakashi about it tomorrow at the rookie training session. With that they said goodbye to everyone in the office and jamp out the window and started heading home while sensing for Ino and Hinata. Hiruzen just sweat-dropped at the girls antics while Kakashi just sighed out of exasperation and the other three just stared at the window blankly.

"Right back to the situation at hand, now you three will be given an apartment near Kakashi's home as you will go to training with him but at all times you will also be getting trailed by a couple anbu until your probation is over" the hokage said.

"So we get to train with Rai-san and Naruto-san" Haku asked monotonously.

"Yes Haku-kun you will everytime the rookie teams meet up with team gai to train" Sarutobi-sama said while smiling.

"But Rai-san said she isnt on any of these teams as we were talking on the way here" Haku said while looking confused.

"Ah yes Haku-kun, Rai-san isnt on a proper team yet, her team only consists of two" Kakashi explained lazily.

"As I was saying when the chuunin exams come around even though your probation wont be over, sigh, Haku and Zabuza will be joining Rai-chan's team" the Hokage said seriously.

"Wait will this be like a Genin team or something" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, you Zabuza will be the jounin instructer for Rai, Haku and Sai so since Kakashi is going to be looking over you during training your two teams will be merged until the chuunin exams" the Hokage stated.

"What about Kisame-san hokage-sama" Haku asked before Kisame could open his mouth to speak.

"He will be a jounin at the interrogation building under Anko Mitarashi's guidance" Sandaime-sama said while taking a drag from his pipe.

Just as Kakashi was about to ask if the Hokage was crazy the door bust open and in the doorway stood a very pissed off Anko who kept shouting at the hokage about making her babysit a big blue shark faced idiot. Kisame feeling offended started calling Anko names as well and so they kept arguing while everyone else just sweat-dropped at their actions. While this was going on in the background the hokage gave Zabuza a key for himself and Haku while he threw one Kisames way who caught it as he and Anko stopped shouting at each other to pay attention to what the hokage was saying. With that the hokage dismissed them while asking Kakashi and Anko to take them to their new home for much needed rest as it was already nightfall by now.

**(with Tenten, Rai and Sakura after the Hokage Tower)**

Just after they jumped out of the window at the hokage tower they started heading the way home while trying to sense if Ino and Hinata were home and ended up getting knocked of their feet by a blond and dark blue haired blur. It was Hinata and Ino who had ran up to them to give Tenten, Rai and Sakura a hug and ended up knocking them all onto the ground. After five minuted of the crushing hug from the two girls the other three started to struggle as they were getting uncomfortable with the way people were looking at them.

"Awrite can you two get off of us now" Rai asked kindly.

"Fine" Ino and Hinata answered grudgingly.

With that Ino and Hinata got of the three girls and they all stood up dusting off any dirt from their clothes as they started talking about what happened on their mission. All the while they started heading to the park so they could talk some more in privacy. When they got to the park Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata sat on the four swings and Rai jumped up onto the metal bar above the swings and sat there. After a couple of minutes in silence they started to talk again.

"So since you guys already told us what happened so far, what do you think will happen to them" Ino asked curiously.

"Hm they will be getting probation which means anbu surveillance" Sakura stated.

"Hey so do you think they will get put on a team or something like that" Hinata said frankly.

"Most likely but the thing is with what ninja will they be put on a team with" Tenten asked semi-seriously as she had an idea of who.

"Well as long its not with me and Sai then I dont care" Rai stated harshly.

The other four just stared up at her with wide eyes until Hinata decided to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"Why Rai-chan I thought you liked them" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I just dont want to have that annoying fish face on my team" Rai commented.

"Thats it and I thought it was because of something else" Tenten stated while sweat-dropping.

"What is this something else you are talking about" Ino interrupted excitedly.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes while the three that went on the mission just stared at the excited and curious faces of the other two girls.

"Curiosity killed the cat Ino-chan" Rai said breaking the silence.

"We'll tell you later" Sakura said cheerfully glad she will be able to get on Rai's nerves with this story.

Ino and Hinata looked confused as Rai glared at a sweetly smiling Sakura while Tenten just sighed at their antics but decided to look on the bright side as her sister was acting less serious and distant and more like she did before the war started. She was her normal calm, quiet but happy self again as she hasn't called any of them with the chan suffix in a while and Tenten decided that she needed to thank Naruto for bringing her sister out of her shell even if by only a little bit.

"So what got you back to using the chan suffix Rai-chan" Ino asked while smiling.

"I think it was because of some of the things that Naru-chan said Ino-chan" Rai said while also smiling.

"Ah so Naruto-kun managed to get you out of your shell if only in front of us girls" Hinata said kindly.

"Hm you girls also cant forget about how she acts normal infront of Temari and Tsunade-sama" Tenten added.

"Or Sai and Kakashi" Sakura decided to also add.

"Hey im still here and whats the big deal with me starting to act like I used to after the whole root and emotionally distant things before and after the whole stupid war" Rai said angrily as she jamp down from her perch and started walking away.

Hinata got up to follow her but was stopped by Tenten who shook her head no and looked back to the other worried girls saying that Rai needs some alone time to come with grips that she started letting some of her friends in her heart again.

"So what do you think Tsunade-sama and Temari are doing at this time" Ino asked changing the subject.

"Well knowing Tsunade-sama she is either gambling or drinking sake while watching Shizune train" Sakura said exasperatedly.

"Yeah Sakura is probably right but what about Temari" Hinata asked.

"Hm well she is probably either scolding her brothers or training" Tenten stated.

"Well enough of this we better get back home and get some sleep its getting late" Sakura said while looking at the darkening sky.

The others nodded and agreed with Sakura as they all got off the swings and started heading home.

**(with Tsunade and Shizune)**

Tsunade and Shizune where in a clearing not too far away from the town they were staying at. Tsunade was watching Shizune practice a new medical technique that Tsunade and Sakura had created during the war all the while drinking her sake when she suddenly sneezed. Shizune looked at her sensei worriedly and stopped what she was doing to ask what was wrong.

"Lady Tsunade are you ok" Shizune asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, someones just talking about me" Tsunade said while frowning and thinking about five certain girls in konoha and one in suna.

"I see, are you sure its not a cold Lady Tsunade" Shizune said sceptically.

"Im sure Shizune now get back to training" Tsunade said dismissing the subject.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said while going back to her training.

With Shizune concentrated on her training Tsunade went back to thinking about the six girls that came back from the future not that long ago and wondering how they were doing. She looked up to the sky to notice it was getting dark so she shouted for Shizune to stop her training as it was getting late and they needed to get sleep. With that said they started heading back to the town they were staying at in thoughtful silence, Tsunade thinking about what was to come and Shizune's progress and Shizune thinking about her Sensei's weird behaviour over the years.

**(with Temari in Suna)**

Temari had just finished training and was heading home for a much needed shower and something to eat but when she actually got home she saw her two brothers arguing on the front lawn and smiled. Over the time she had came back to the past she and her brothers had got as close as they used to be in her time with effort on her part as Gaara was emotionally stunted and Kankurou was a bit arrogant to begin with but now when it was only the three of them they acted like actual siblings. She walked passed them into the house and upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as she walked past them and into the house Kankurou and Gaara stopped arguing and stared after their dirty and tired older sister. She had told them she was from the future a few weeks ago and at first they didnt believe her but gradually as she started showing skills she didnt use to have during their training sessions they started to believe. During the time they started training with her they had started getting closer as siblings. They walked into the house closing the door behind them and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You can make dinner Gaara" Kankurou said nonchalantly.

Gaara just glared at him while also pouting slightly.

"Oi dont gimme that look out of the two of us your the better cook after Temari" Kankurou stated.

"Hn" Gaara said before getting the ingredients he needed for rice and chicken curry.

Temari had just got in the shower when she heard arguing downstairs again and she sighed while lathering vanilla shampoo into her shoulder length hair. She started thinking about the chuunin exams and how they still need to pretend to go through with the plan as after she told her siblings about what happened last time all three of them came up with a different plan and have been training seriously for what is to come in the future she and her friends are so desperately trying to save.

Temari started to hum a tune while still thinking about all thats to come as she was rinsing out the vanilla conditioner that goes with her shampoo, when that was done she took her lemon scented body wash and then washed and rinsed her self off when that was done she turned of the shower and stepped out while wrapping herself in her black towel. She noticed her hair dripping so she leaned over the bath to squeeze the excess water out and then went out the door that connected her bathroom to her room.

Gaara had finally finished making dinner and setting it on the table after about thirty minutes and started wondering about why Temari was taking so long as she usually only takes ten minute showers but was shook from his thoughts at Kankurous whiny voice telling him to get the food already. Just as he was about to say something someone beat him to it, he looked up and there was temari in black plaid pyjama pants and dark grey long sleeved top, she also had her hair in two short braids.

"Stop being a baby Kankurou or people are going to start thinking you are one" Temari commented irritatedly.

"But Gaara hasn't brought out the food yet" Kankurou whined childishly.

"Sigh, its right in front of you Kankurou" Gaara said blankly.

Kankurou just stared at him and then looked at the two pots before looking back at Gaara who nodded while saying he could take his own amount of food. Temari and Gaara then sat down at the table but not before one got drinking glasses and the other got orange juice out of the fridge. Dinner was relatively quiet except for Kankurou's scoffing noises as he stuffed rice and curry down his throat, Gaara was getting irritated while Temari was sighing up a storm. After dinner they all just decided to go to bed and do the dishes in the morning.

**(back at konoha, with Rai)**

Rai had just stormed away from the girls in an irritated silence, she was starting to worry about showing so much of her emotions so early again as she didnt think she was ready to lose anyone again at least not so soon. She was wandering aimlessly around the forest surrounding her and the girls home while thinking about what they had said. It was true she was starting to add suffixes and nicknames in Naruto's case and also acting childish sometimes but that didnt mean she has completely reverted back to what she used to be.

"Why did I let them get close to me again if I just end up losing them" Rai said to herself.

She looked at the dark sky sadly, she had felt their chakra go into the house and had wondered that maybe they were given her some time to cool down. She just stood there looking at the bright twinkling stars while thinking about past events of when she had started acting herself something always happened, bad things but the girls always assured her it wasnt because she was opening up but because they were at war with a supposedly immortal maniac.

"Sigh, maybe their right if I dont start trying to open up I wont be able to truly ever be myself but I still wonder if I tell them about my whole past will they leave me" Rai said solemnly to the forest.

Rai suddenly felt the wind dance through her hair and smiled as she turned around to head back home while thinking 'thats right they aint just anybody their my family now and they wont ever leave me no matter my past'. She got home within ten minutes and entered while smiling to herself. She felt the others chakra in the kitchen and headed towards them intent to say sorry but as she walked into the kitchen she was met with sincere and knowing smiles from her sisters as she liked to think of them all even if three arent related by blood. Wait she should make that four if she includes Temari.

"Hey Rai-chan good to see you feeling better" Hinata commented.

"Yeah little sis you went away brooding like Sasuke" Tenten said jokinly.

"Im sorry for bringing things about emotions up Rai-chan" Ino said apologetically.

"Its alright I should be saying sorry for overreacting and in due time I will start telling you girls bits about my past but not right now" Rai said evenly.

"Its alright Rai we understand that it will take some time for you open up fully to us and everyone else" Sakura said understandingly.

With that said Rai joined in with dinner and noticed that the girls where all in there pj's and had damp hair. Ino was wearing a knee length spaghetti strap yellow nightie with a sweetheart neckline and her hair in a long braid. Sakura had a similar nightie on except it had a v-neck and was red instead, her damp hair was left down. Hinata had on white plaid pyjama pants with a lilac tank top, her short hair was left down with her two long bangs that framed her face put in small braids and pinned back. Tenten on the other hand had on dark green shorts and a white short sleeved t-shirt with writing in green saying 'you cant handle me if you tried' and her hair was in a low ponytail.

When everyone finished their meal they quickly washed, dried and put away their dishes before locking the door and then heading to bed or in Rai's case going for a relaxing bath before bed. Rai had put her favorite apple smelling bubble bath in her bath and let the hot water run awhile before adding cold water. When it was done she stripped and then relaxed in the bath, first she did her hair with her Mandarin scented shampoo and conditioner and then she washed her body with her apple scented body wash and then she relaxed for ten more minutes before getting out and wrapping herself in her light grey towel before rinsing her hair of excess water.

She walked into her adjoined room after switching the bathroom light off and started drying herself off before going over to her drawers and picking out underwear and a set of pyjamas. Rai put on her blue pants first then her sea blue tank top before putting on her black shorts, when she finished changing she brushed the tangles out of her hair and then switched off her room light before slipping under her light grey with blue designs covers and then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**(Next Day)**

The next morning the girls got up and dressed in their training clothes before heading to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Rai and Hinata were the first to get up and dressed and Rai was setting the table while Hinata cooked some breakfast for the girls. Hinata put pancakes on a big plate and then put it in the middle of the table while Rai got the syrup bottle from the fridge along with the orange juice, then put it next to the plate of pancakes. Both girls sat down and got some pancakes from the middle and started eating while chatting and waiting for the girls.

The other three woke up a bit later and came down the stairs, entered the kitchen and noticed they were all wearing similar things but shrugged it off and sat down at the table took their share and started eating their breakfast with syrup on their pancakes while talking to each other about their training that day.

Rai was wearing a short sleeved electric blue belly top with bandages covering her stomach and arms, black three-quarter length track pants with bandages on her shins and a dark grey hooded zippy jumper tied around her waist, her hair was in a high ponytail with her hitiate around her neck.

Hinata was wearing a similar top that was white instead with bandages that stop above her belly button, bandages also on her hands that stop at her wrists, dark blue three-quarter length track pants and light blue hooded jumper tied around her waist, her short hair left down with her hitiate around her neck. Ino was wearing a long sleeved purple top that ends above her belly button, white trousers with a black hooded jumper tied around her waist and her hitiate also around her waist, hair up in its usual high ponytail.

Tenten was wearing a green three-quarter length top that stopped above her belly button, brown fingerless gloves, brown trousers with a light green hooded zippy jumper tied around her waist, hair up in a bun with her hitiate on her forehead. Sakura was wearing a white tank top that stopped before her pants and black just above the knee lose pants with a red hooded zippy jumper tied around her waist, bandages on her shins and elbows and hair in a low ponytail with her hitiate around her waist.

After they finished eating they washed their dishes and then put the standard blue shinobi sandals on before they headed out the door to the training grounds to meet up with their teams before their teams will meet at team sevens training ground to train for the chunin exams with all rookie teams and team gai, Rai and Sai will be joining them as well. They were half way there when they met up with Sai and a couple minutes later a chunin came to tell Rai and Sai the hokage wanted to see them about something. They left after saying goodbye to the girls.

"Wonder what the hokage wants with them" Ino asked.

"I dont know but it must be important" Sakura said.

"I hope its not for a mission when the chunin exams are less than a week away" Hinata said quietly.

"No its probably something else" Tenten said calmly.

With that they started heading towards the training grounds again but this time they were unusually quiet. When they got to their specific training grounds their male teammates looked at each girl weirdly. When Sakura got to team sevens training ground she saw Zabuza and Haku as well as her sensei actually early, EARLY!. Sakura was weirded out but noticed her teammates looking at her strangely so stayed quiet.

"Well now that Sakura's here we can get started on warm ups before the other teams come over for training" Kakashi said lazily.

"Yes sensei" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura answered in unison.

"So Kakashi what is this whole all team training thing about" Zabuza said gruffly.

"To get them ready for the chuunin exams" Kakashi said briefly.

"I see, Haku you should go join them" Zabuza commanded.

"Yes Zabuza-sama" Haku said.

With all this said Haku joined in with the warm ups while talking slightly when asked questions about himself. Zabuza and Kakashi were talking about their fight at wave to see what they could make better about their techniques and fighting styles. Ten minutes later the other teams come over and they started training, the senseis told them to partner up so they could start working on their weaknesses. Naruto and Lee partnered up so they could work on their taijutsu as naruto isnt that good and lee cant learn anything to do with chakra. Shikamaru and Shino partnered up to work on their clan jutsus and Choji joined them. Sasuke and Neji partnered up to work on their clan fighting styles and see what bloodline was stronger. Haku didnt know who to go with as everyone else was partnered up but before he could go train by himself Tenten and Ino asked him to join them in weapon training. Sakura and Hinata where also working on taijutsu but were incorporating chakra control into their training.

In the hokage office at the same time the training began, Rai and Sai were being told that Haku and Zabuza will be a part of their team and they will still get special missions now and again but only if they pass the chuunin exams with Haku in their team and with that the Hokage dismissed them. When they got out of the Hokage Tower Rai started complaining about what the hokage said but Sai made her realize that it would be beneficial to have team experience. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the training grounds and said hi to their new sensei before partnering up and working on their kenjutsu together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people the chunin exams are finally here. I will be writing about the day before when team seven meet the sand siblings along with the newly appointed Team Zabuza.**

**I will be adding a training session, when Kakashi brings the acceptance forms and the meeting the hokage calls about the exams.**

**This chapter might include both the written exam and the start of the forest of death challenge plus why Rai originally didnt want to be on a full team with the mist nin because of Kisame.**

**Chapter 12: The Chunin exams**

Team seven and the new Team Zabuza where training in training ground three until Kakashi and Zabuza got called away by a chunin that the hokage wants them, they tell their teams to head home until called for again later and with that their sensei's disappeared. Sasuke and Sai headed home while Sakura and Rai decided to help Naruto with his taijutsu more as they knew he would stay behind and Haku had to stay with at least one of his teammates or the anbu watching him and Zabuza will think he was up to something suspicious when he wasnt. After an extra half an hour of training the foursome was hungry and decided to go eat some ramen at ichiraku.

They headed out of the training grounds but were interrupted by Naruto's little friends who where in the academy, they wanted to play ninja with Naruto. After an argument between Naruto and the long scarf wearing boy went on for about five minutes Sakura told them to shut up and then everyone introduced themselves.

"So Naruto-niichan whats so important that you cant play ninja with us" Konohamaru said accusingly.

"Konohamaru me and my friends are going to get something to eat dattebayo" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Konohamaru and his team looked past Naruto to see three other people and mistook them for his girlfriends as they where all pretty to Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. The three little ninja in training blushed and Konohamaru looked back to Naruto while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So is one of these pretty girls your girlfriend Naruto-niichan" Konohamaru said cheekily.

Naruto blushed and glanced at Sakura before saying "um no we're all just friends dattebayo".

"Heh you must be joking that pinky is your girlfriend she's not that pretty especially with that forehead" Konohamaru said snidely.

"Why you little.." Sakura started.

"Just leave it Sakura he just upset that Naruto doesnt have a girlfriend" Rai said calmly looking at the arguing duo and the other little duo that was sweat-dropping.

"Yeah I guess" Sakura huffed while crossing her arms.

"Um Sakura-san, Rai-san why does everyone mistake me for a girl" Haku asked confusedly.

"Well Haku-san thats probably cause your very pretty" Rai said obviously.

"Yes even I thought you were a girl to begin with" Sakura said truthfully.

Before they could continue their talking, they heard Konohamaru loudly call Sakura too ugly for Naruto while Naruto was sweating bullets while looking between an increasingly angry Sakura and a gloating Konohamaru. Before anyone knew what happened Naruto was punched through a fence and Sakura was chasing Konohamaru. Naruto got up and began chasing after them leaving behind a sighing Rai and Haku and shaking Moegi and Udon. Rai walked up to the shaking kids and calmed them down before they ran after their friends with Haku and Rai at the back.

When they caught up with Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru, this guy dressed in black with a weird hat that made him look like a cat but the main thing that caught Haku and Rai's attention was that Naruto and Sakura where arguing with him as he was holding Konohamaru up by the neck but he wouldnt let them go. The girl next to the weird guy was trying to get him to see sense and Rai felt two presences in the tree, one of which she new was Sasuke and the other was the other sand sibling. Rai told Haku to look after the little ones while she dealt with the situation at hand, she glanced at Temari and they locked eyes before Temari nodded slightly, Rai nodding back. Kankurou finally noticed them as he stopped arguing with Naruto and Sakura as Sakura had to hold a struggling and angry Naruto back from doing something he might regret.

"Oh lookie here Temari we have more weaklings joining the show" Kankurou said arrogantly.

"Kankurou just stop it before Gaara returns" Temari chided.

"Sakura you can let Naruto go now" Rai said while ignoring the commotion infront of her.

"But he might do something stupid" Sakura answered.

"He wont or else" Rai left the threat unfinished as she glared at Naruto who gulped.

"Ok" Sakura said as she let Naruto go.

Naruto was about to say something but when Rai glared at him again he moved to stand next to Haku who had Moegi and Udon hiding behind his legs as they watched what was going on. Kankurou started ranting about how they where ignoring him and if they didnt stop it something bad will happen.

"So Rai what you gonna do" Sakura asked while they still ignored a ranting Kankurou and sighing Temari.

"You'll see just get the little boy out of there when I give the signal" Rai whispered.

Sakura nodded, Rai then turned her attention on Kankurou and from the side of her vision she noticed Temari and Sakura tense but she just inclined her head to tell them she wouldnt actually hurt him and they sighed in relief.

"So you finally stopped ignoring me huh" Kankurou said haughtily.

"Let the boy go cause I dont think the Hokage would appreciate you hurting his grandson" Rai said calmly.

"Hoh so he's the hokages grandson eh well too bad I aint letting him go" Kankurou replied.

"I see, wrong choice" Rai said quietly.

"Wha.." Kankurou started.

Kankurou was cut off by a Katana being held at his throat and the one holding it was the girl who he thought acted like Gaara. Up in the tree Sasuke froze as he felt the killing intent rolling off of Rai and Gaara appeared to be intrigued by the girl and the shukaku inside him was quivering in delight at her as Kankurou was about to say something Konohamaru was took out of his arms and was safely on the ground next to his friends, Naruto, Haku and Sakura who was the one who got him. Sasuke threw the rock he was holding at Rai to see what she would do but she caught it and threw it back at him which he barely dodged and it imbedded itself in the tree where he lent against the trunk. Rai looked to the side to see him next to her and then glanced up at Gaara and towards Temari before putting her Katana back in its sheath at her left hip as she let Kankurou go with a few words of warning.

"Don't do something like that again or i wont let you off so easily" Rai said threateningly.

Kankurou could only nod while sweat-dropping, Rai pushed past Sasuke and glanced at Sakura before she went to Haku so they could go get something to eat. As they left, Rai didnt notice the sparkling eyes of idolism from the three little academy students but Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke did, two of which were sweat-dropping and one that was grumbling which is obvious who is who. After they were out of sight team seven turned around to see a third person appear next to the other two and they turned to walk away but Sakura decided to ask something first.

"So are guys here for the chunin exams cause looking at your hitiate you guys are from suna right" Sakura stated/asked.

"Yes we're from suna and are here for the exams" Temari answered before they turned to leave.

"Wait you with the red hair whats your name" Sasuke asked well more like demanded.

"Sabaku no Gaara and you" Gaara stated.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke introduced himself.

Gaara then glanced at where Sakura used to be but she was walking in the direction Rai and Haku went so he just left it and him and his siblings left for their hotel. The rest of team seven and the Konohamaru corps left for ramen at ichiraku while Naruto was complaining about not getting asked his name, Sasuke was brooding and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were whispering among themselves.

**(with Haku and Rai)**

Just after they had left they ran into Sai and invited him to go eat with them, they ended up going to a dango shop and got a take away before they started heading back to the training grounds. They were eating their food on the way and as they got to the training grounds they threw the rubbish in the bin nearby. Since they were bored they started training and as time went on everyone started to arrive until the senseis arrived there to inform them they were taking part in the chunin exams.

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

The hokage had just called a meeting for all jounins so he could discuss the chunin exams, so after a long explanation about who the proctors were going to be and who will be on guard duty in case anything happens he went on to ask about which konoha genin will be taken part in the genin exams, told Zabuza his team was definitely taken part as it was a test for his and Haku's loyalty as Kisame already took his at interrogation where he got information from someone, that information helped konoha.

"Now who else wants to nominate their team" the Sandaime asked.

Kakashi raised his hand, "I nominate Team Seven which consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said.

Everyone else except the hokage and Kakashi gasped in shock that a rookie team would be nominated but snapped out of it when the hokage just agreed. Seeing as Kakashi believed in his team Kurenai, Gai and Asuma decided to nominate their teams. The first to step forward was Gai with his loud personality.

"I nominate my team which consists of Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga" Gai said loudly.

"Very well anyone else" the hokage asked.

Kurenai stepped forward, "I nominate Team Eight that consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka".

And finally Asuma stepped forward to nominate his team, "I nominate Team Ten that consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi".

"If their is anymore teams to be nominated do it now" Hiruzen said.

Not wanting to be out done by rookie teams a few other jounins nominated their teams and with that they got told to collect forms and left to inform their teams. After which the hokage sighed at how long the meeting went and decided to do his paperwork which had doubled since the preparations for the chuunin exams began.

**(At the training grounds with the Konoha 15)**

The fifteen genin were waiting about the training grounds except team Zabuza who was still locked in a battle royal style fight. Some others wanted to join in but decided to let the new team bond for the time being, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura were sitting in a tree on different branches watching Rai, Sai and Haku train with each other. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Lee decided to have a tag team battle, Sasuke and Naruto vs Neji and Lee. Even though Naruto had gotten better at taijutsu thanks to his new friends he still couldnt keep up with Lee just yet and Sasuke and Neji were still trying to best each other with their kekkei genkai. Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Choji next to him eating chips while watching the fights, Shino was leaning against a tree while also watching the fights and Kiba was trying to decide who would win while talking to Akamaru.

Up in the tree Ino decided to ask a question thats been on her mind for awhile now, "so you guys never told us why Rai hated the idea of being on a team with the ex-mist nin to begin with".

"Yeah I forgot I told you I would tell you and Hinata" Sakura said sweat-dropping.

"Its ok Sakura both you and Tenten can take turns" Hinata suggested politely.

"I guess I'll start" Tenten added.

So Sakura and Tenten went on to tell them about on the way back to konoha, Kisame had decided to open his big mouth to tease Kakashi and Rai as they were talking about ninja strategy after a couple of hours of silence between them. He specifically said that they were too close for just associates so he asked them if they were friends but they ignored him and continued their conversation. After that there was silence between the whole big group except those two still talking and then Kisame said quite loudly that they must be a couple but he ended up beaten to a pulp by a redfaced Rai.

"Was she blushing or angry" Hinata and Ino asked in unison.

"I think it was a bit of both" Tenten answered.

"It was so cute but the rest of the journey home was awkward" Sakura said and before they could continue their conversation they heard a thud so looked back to the fights to see Haku get knocked down.

Just as Rai had knocked Haku off his feet and dodged an attack from Sai, while at the same time Sasuke had managed to get past Neji's defense and Lee had pushed Naruto back the sensei's took that moment to appear and everyone stopped what they were doing. Haku got back on his feet with help from his new teammates, the other girls jumped down from the tree they were in and headed over to Team Zabuza as everyone else headed over to their teachers with Kiba and Naruto grumbling about the fights being interrupted.

The jounin senseis just stood there until everyone was paying attention and then told them they were taking part in the chunin exams the next day before handing them the forms telling them to fill them out and be at the academy tomorrow morning at eight. After that they left to go do whatever it is that jounin do at home, the genin just stood there for a couple minutes until someone spoke up.

"Well I guess we should get home and rest up for tomorrow" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I guess your right Saku-chan" Rai said boredly.

"Lets go then" Ino said.

"Yeah im getting tired and hungry" Tenten said.

"Its my turn to cook tonight" Hinata stated.

With that the girls said a quick goodbye before heading home to get something to eat and then go to sleep, they chatted about random things on the way. Haku and Sai went their own ways home shortly after while the others stood staring in th direction of the girls until Naruto decided to state his opinion.

"Those girls have been acting weird lately, Dattebayo" Naruto said loudly.

"I agree Hinata hasn't been stuttering at all" Kiba added his opinion.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"Munch I agree about the weird part" Choji said.

"Yes youthful Tenten has been more Youthful lately" Lee exclaimed.

"Hn" Neji agreed while nodding.

"Hinata-san has become more confident" Shino said in monotone.

"Whatever their still annoying" Sasuke stated but was actually thinking, 'whats with Sakura lately something is suspicious'.

After much debating they decided to just go home and rest for tomorrow, up in a tree were the senseis had decided to hide after they 'left', Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai had decided to listen to their students and were whispering to each other when they heard what the boys were talking about and decided to warn the girls when they got the chance tomorrow. Zabuza had went home after Haku had left as he had the key to their house, all the jounin sensei's knew about how the girls were from the future as they were told not that long ago, Rai had also told Haku, Zabuza and Sai so she wasnt keeping much secrets anymore and they also decided to keep her and the girls secret. With the thought of warning the girls tomorrow fresh in their minds they left for their homes to rest.

**(The next day, Girls house)**

The girls were having breakfast at their table in the kitchen when they heard the doorbell ring, Sakura decided to get it as she was closest, when she opened the door she was surprised to see her sensei and the other sensei's except Zabuza but she let them in and closed the door after them before leading them to the kitchen where everyone was. She sat back down to finish her toast and scrambled egg while she motioned for the sensei's to talk, they did with all the girls listening to what they had to say after greetings were exchanged.

"We came to tell you to watch out for the boys as they are getting suspicious" Kakashi stated nonchalantly.

"Yes you youthful girls need to be more careful" Gai shouted.

"Well you guys did come from the future so maybe thats why you are acting differently" Asuma suggested.

"Not really we just wanted act like ourselves instead of pretending to be like what our younger self's were like at this age" Tenten said.

"I know but you girls either have to tell them or they are going to think you are spy's or something" Kurenai said seriously.

"Yeah we know but the time is not right" Sakura added.

"Why" Kurenai asked as the males looked confused.

"During the chunin exams something happens" Hinata explains.

Before any of the teachers could ask what happens Ino speaks up, "That is all we can tell you".

"Well anyway we will see you at the academy we need to clean up before heading over there" Rai said dismissing the subject completely.

The jounin nodded and them said goodbye before heading to the academy to await their teams, the girls cleaned their dished and then went to go get dressed, they had showers last night. They all put on similar outfits as this was what they liked to call their battle outfit number one. Temari will also be wearing something similar to them as well.

Tenten was wearing dark green three-quarter capris with a black belt with her scroll pouch attached, black ninja sandals, black sleeveless chinese top with dark green trim and buttons, she also had on dark green bandages that went up to her armpits and black fingerless gloves. Her hair in twin buns and hitiate on her forehead, she put another scroll in her hip pouch which contained the present that Tsunade gave her and attached a katana to her left hip. The katana was similar to Rai's, the blade was black with her name engraved in kanji on it, it had a gold guard with a green and brown string braided on it with a dragon charm attached to the strings, the handle and scabbard were both an earthy brown colour, the scabbard had an orange cord wrapped around it and dark green leaf designs as well as light green vine designs on it, the handle also had orange sand designs on it.

Sakura was wearing dark grey capris that stopped at her ankles with a black belt, white ninja sandals, red short sleeved qiapo top with white haruno symbol on the back and white trim, dark grey bandages that stopped below her elbow and white fingerless gloves. Her hair was left down and her hitiate used as a hair band, medic pouch attached at her back with her scroll that contained the present Tsunade gave her within it.

Rai was wearing dark blue three-quarter capris with a brown belt that had her scroll pouch and katana attached to it, black ninja sandals, black long sleeved kimono style top with electric blue trim and light blue obi with a brown string tied around it, dark blue bandages that stopped at the middle of her forearm and brown fingerless gloves. Her hair in a long braid with her hitiate around her neck and the scroll that contained her present from Tsunade in her hip pouch.

Ino was wearing black ankle length capris with a white belt, blue ninja sandals, purple sleeveless midriff top that stopped at the middle of her stomach, white bandages around her stomach and arms that stopped at the middle of her biceps and black fingerless gloves. Her hair in a high ponytail with bangs covering her right eye, hitiate around her bicep over her bandages and the scroll with the present from Tsunade in her hip pouch.

Hinata was wearing tan three-quarter capris with brown belt, white ninja sandals, sky blue long sleeved top with sleeveless white hoodied jumper over it, tan bandages stopping at her wrist and brown fingerless gloves. Hair left down with hitiate around her neck and present from Tsunade in a scroll within her medic pouch attached to her belt at her back.

After they were dressed they left for the academy and locked up their house but not before grabbing the present for Temari from Tsunade. They got to the academy early as it was only half seven in the morning and no one else was there until a couple minutes later the sand siblings arrived and walked over to them, they noticed Temari also wearing her battle outfit one.

Temari's outfit consisted of dark brown capris that stopped at her ankle with a white belt, blue shinobi sandals, light purple short sleeved kimono top with white trim and a dark purple obi with light blue string tied around it, dark purple bandages that stopped above her elbows and white fingerless gloves. Her hair in two low spiky pigtails and hitiate around her forehead. A medium scroll attached to her back that had her big fan sealed in it.

They talked for a bit before Tenten who picked up the parcel handed it to Temari, who gladly opened it to see a note from Tsunade telling her what was in the scroll so she took it out and put it in her hip pouch. Gaara and Kankurou are wearing what they wore in anime same as the girls teammates except Sai who's top is a little different, its the same except it covers his stomach and him and Haku have a hitiate on their forehead. Same as Zabuza who has a konoha hitiate replacing his old one.

After a few minutes people started arriving so the sand siblings and five konoha females separated so it wouldnt be to suspicious. After the girls teams arrived one after the other they headed inside. Team Zabuza was the first to enter the room, then Team Ten, After was Team Eight, the other genin were mostly already there and they only had to wait till Team Gai finished their performance and Team Seven appeared.

At the second floor Team Gai was pretending to be weak and pushed around by a couple of jounin in disguise as chuunin when Team Seven arrived and Sasuke had to show off by pointing out the genjutsu as well as bragging about how Sakura probably already noticed it. Sakura groaned inwardly at this but stayed composed on the outside, she made eye contact with Tenten before she nodded and a whole confrontation between one of the jounin and Sasuke began but there kicks were stopped by Lee. Neji and Sasuke started a stare down as Tenten was criticizing Lee for blowing their cover and Naruto was grumbling about everything being about Sasuke, Sakura having enough nodded to Tenten and they both dragged their teammates away.

The next to go through the doors was Team Gai and then Team Seven after having a talk with their sensei, Kakashi told them good luck before they entered. The rookies all stood together talking while Team Zabuza and Team Gai stood next to each other with the twins having a private conversation through their connection. After Naruto excitedly shouted out that he was going to beat everyone there, the atmosphere in the room went tense as Sakura started shaking Naruto wildly while telling him he just made things difficult for them.

Just as Kabuto Yakushi was about to go over to them he suddenly felt paralyzed which Gaara notices out of the corner of his eyes and sensed a jutsu being used, he looked around the room until he noticed the twins from earlier with the one mostly in blue had red eyes concentrated on the silver haired guy that was frozen at his spot. After a few more minutes he noticed her eyes back to normal and that guy was able to move again then the doors opened to reveal a tall guy who was obviously their proctor for this exam.

**(In the exam room)**

Rai was sitting next to Gaara by some sort of luck in the last row of desks, also in that row but spread out was Kankurou, Temari and Lee, In the middle row of desks was Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Haku who were spread out with Hinata and Naruto together and Ino behind Sakura. Tenten situated at the back, in the first row of desks was Sasuke at the back with Sai infront of him, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino and Kiba were all spread out in that row as well. Paper was placed in front of them before the chunin went to stand at the sides.

Ibiki Morino who was the proctor introduced himself and then started to tell the genin what would happen during this exam. He informed them it was a written exam which promptly had Naruto inwardly panicking, he also informed that they start out with ten points and with every question that is missed they lose one point and if they are caught cheating they lose two points each time which gives them five chances. In addition to that he told them if one team member fails then the whole team fails and they have to finish the nine questions before forty-five minutes is over then they will be given the last question.

With that they were told to start the exam, everyone figured that they were meant to cheat just not get caught except Naruto who was still panicking. Sakura was using her intellect to answer the questions, Rai and Sai were answering the questions easily, Haku was using his ice mirrors, Sasuke his sharingan, Neji and Hinata there byakyugan, Kiba was getting help from akamaru who kept running back and forth. Gaara was using his third eye, Tenten using wire to position the mirrors so she could see the answers while helping Lee as well, Shikamaru just answered them lazily while Choji was waiting for Ino to give him the answers, Ino used her mind transfer technique on Sakura and then wrote her answers before doing the same to Choji. Shino was using his kikaichu bugs and then Ino used her Telepathy to give answers to Temari, Kankurou who freaked out a little bit at the voice and Naruto who didnt know what was going on but wrote the answers down anyway.

Everyone else in the room was also getting the answers one way or another and those who were caught were seen out of the room with their teammates. Finally the forty-five minutes was up Ibiki explained that they can answer the tenth question or not, if they decide to answer the question but get the answer wrong they will never be able to take the exams again but if they answer correctly they move on to the next test and if they dont answer and decide to leave they can return next time. The room is very tense except for Six laid back girls and an emotionless Gaara, some teams leave as they dont think they can go on, finally a shaking Naruto raises his hand and then slams it down on the desk while standing up.

"Don't underestimate me, even if I stay a genin forever I'm still going to be the Hokage, Dattebayo" Naruto shouted.

"Are you sure" Ibiki asked seriously.

"I never go back on my word thats my ninja way, Dattebayo" Naruto said seriously.

The atmosphere was still tense when suddenly Ibiki smiled and told them they had past, most sighed in relief but others shouted out questions. Ibiki answered them by explaining that the first nine questions were to test their information gathering skills and the last one was to test their bravery and determination, the will to go on no matter the odds against them. Just as he was about to continue his explanation of how important information was for any country he was interrupted by the window to his side smashing and a blur coming in while a cloth was pinned to the wall with the name Anko Mitarashi as a purple haired woman stood infront of it.

"You're early again Anko" Ibiki stated as he walked out from behind the cloth.

"Hehe sorry" Anko said sheepishly.

She then noticed how much teams were left before turning back to Ibiki, "Twenty-six teams Ibiki" Anko said.

"The genin this year are talented" Ibiki said.

"Or your losing your touch but whatever by the time I'm done with them their will be less than half of them left" She smiled sadistically at the genin.

Most of the genin gulped but others just remained calm or emotionless except Rai who smiled sadistically back at Anko who was a bit surprised but shrugged it off. She told them to meet her at training ground forty-four in an hour, they had enough time to eat and get their ninja tools before they had to meet her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey here is the second part of the chunin exams and I will be centering mostly on the team zabuza, the team Rai is on as everyone knows what happens with the other teams.**

**If I put the prelim matches in this chapter you will have to wait and see what fights stay the same and what ones change, all of the girls will be holding back when fighting.**

**Sorry for the really late update.**

**Chapter 13: The Forest of Death**

The girls were waiting outside the forest of death or training ground 44 for their teammates except Rai and Temari who's team was already assembled at the gates waiting for Anko and the other genin teams to arrive. As the rest of the girls teams came so they split from the sand siblings so as to not act suspicious, though some people might see it as friendly competition between allies but others wont. They were now waiting for Anko to explain what they had to do well everyone else was listening to Anko but the girls were having a conversation through telepathy again but made it look like they were listening as well.

'So how we going to do this keep things the same or not' Ino asked.

'Well I think we should keep it mostly the same' Sakura commented while staring at Naruto who was mocking Anko.

'Yeah but we need to be more careful when showing our skills' Hinata said.

'I already told my team so I only have to watch out for being suspicious in front of opponents' Temari stated.

'So have I, any of you girls told your teams yet' Rai said boredly.

'No' They all answered.

'Its too early, we will be telling them after the exams' Tenten added.

'I hate to interrupt but we need to get going to get our scroll now' Ino said.

'Ok later, wait girls convince the guys to let you keep the scroll' Temari said.

'Fine later' they answered simultaneously.

With that the connection cut off and the girls followed their teams to get the scroll, while in there they told their male teammates it would be better if they had the scrolls as no one would suspect it. All teams were waiting at one of the gates to enter the forest of death to begin their second part of the chunin exams. When the gates opened all teams rushed in at once to find their prey and get the other scroll that they needed.

Team Zabuza had been running for awhile now and just as they were stopping to get a drink from the river they were suddenly stopped by a team of Grass ninja. The kunoichi had red hair and eyes, she wore glasses and the two brown haired males with green and purple eyes immediately attacked Rai's male teammates but she ignored them for the girl that she recognized from somewhere. The girl was Karin loyal sound ninja in the future and Sasuke fangirl, Naruto's cousin or something from the Uzumaki clan.

If Rai remembered correctly she was a sensor and medic ninja although her medical techniques were weird and she wasn't taught properly. The girl started getting nervous with the way Rai was scrutinizing her but forced herself to calm down and attack but her attempt failed when she was suddenly falling to the ground with her teammates on top of her. Before Karin hit the ground Rai grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of her teammates while simultaneously hitting a pressure point on her neck effectively knocking Karin out. Sai and Haku appeared in front of their unconscious opponents that had flew into Karin and almost knocked her down.

"I got the scroll and it just happens to be the earth scroll we needed" Sai said with no emotion.

Haku frowned, "That was a bit easy" he commented.

"Well we were trained in anbu root and you were trained by an ex-mist anbu" Rai stated before laying Karin against a tree trunk.

The two boys who were knocked out awoke a few minutes later, Team Zabuza was still talking and since they were near Karin the two boys looked a bit scared as they turned towards them so they fled even as one of them tried to say something.

"Wait what about your teammate" Haku shouted but he was ignored.

"Leave it Haku" Sai said coldly.

Haku was about to say something about his cold tone and furious expression but noticed Rai had on the same expression. She picked up Karin bridal style as she walked away with her team following behind her. Unknown to them Karin was actually awake and hurt that her teammates would leave her behind but knew they were just using her to pass the exams anyway.

"Rai-san whats wrong" Haku asked warily.

"Those that could leave a teammate behind are nothing but trash so we are taking her to the hokage who is at the tower, we need to go there anyway" Rai said angrily.

Haku and Sai just nodded while they all started running wanting to get to the tower as soon as they could. Halfway through the run to the tower Haku had decided to carry the red head as he thought that if they were attacked it would be best to let Rai and Sai fight as he could see they were still quite angry at the other grass nin. Karin had awoke again when they were about ten minutes from the tower and she told them that she sensed chakra signatures before telling them which way to go if they wanted to avoid a fight so team Zabuza listened to her and followed her direction.

They made it to the tower and Haku let Karin down as Rai and Sai were opening the scrolls at the same time before throwing them on the ground with one crossing over the other and in a poof of smoke a chunin appeared about to explain the concept of 'heaven' and 'earth' but cut short when Rai told him she needed to see the hokage about something and the chunin noticed Karin so he gladly told them he would speak to the hokage before telling them which way to go to get to the arena. They walked the way he said and ended up entering at the same time as the sand siblings who came from a different door, both teams acknowledged each other with a nod of their heads before heading separate ways.

As they were waiting for the hokage Sai's face lit up as if he just had an epiphany before he decided to ask his question. "Hey Rai where's Takeshi" He asked.

Rai's face lit up a little, "oh I decided to leave him with Zabuza-sensei so he wouldnt get hurt" Rai said excitedly.

"Really are you sure about that you know how much those two hate each other" Sai commented.

Rai smiled evilly, "I told him if he didnt behave I would make him swim with Kisame's sharks again so he ended up going with Zabuza-sensei while shaking" she stated.

They continued there conversation about the little wolf cub while Karin struck her own conversation with Haku. "So Haku-san what are they talking about" Karin asked.

"Huh you mean Takeshi" Haku asked.

Karin nodded.

"Oh he's Rai-sans wolf cub that she saved when she was on a mission" Haku answered.

"Rai-san is very kind to do that" Karin said as Haku only nodded but before he could say something else Rai spoke.

"Haku I told you just Rai is fine or use a different suffix we're teammates now and Karin-chan the same goes for you ok" Rai said while smiling slightly.

"Hai Rai-chan" they both answered in unison before blushing because they spoke at the same time.

The hokage chose that moment to appear with his two guards that Rai noticed she knew who they were from their chakra signatures but couldnt quite place were she knew them from. The hokage walked up to Team Zabuza plus Karin and told them to follow him, he led them to an office room and asked them to tell them what was wrong. So they told him about how Karin's teammates had abandoned her before Rai asked if he would allow her to join konoha. The hokage said she could and Karin asked if they could help her find her older sister who was kidnapped a few months ago by a man that resembled a snake and told them her sister was called Tayuya.

'Orochimaru' everyone in the office thought except Karin and Haku.

"Of course we'll help you find you sister Karin-chan but for now you will stay with me and my guards until the second part of the chunin exams are over okay" The sandaime said while smiling kindly.

"Hai hokage-sama thank you" Karin said bowing deeply before being told to not bow so she stood up and smiled brightly.

Everyone else was smiling as well except the anbu guards, since the meeting was over team Zabuza was urged out of the room as Karin joined the Hokage and his guards sitting in the security room with a purple haired woman who was cursing at a blue skinned man as they watched the screens that showed the corridors, kitchen, waiting area and fighting arena. Team Zabuza decided to get something quick to eat before going to the room they were given to freshen up and rest until the next day.

As the next day came rolling in Team Zabuza got up washed and dressed then went to the cafeteria for breakfast where they saw Karin with the hokage and his guards eating and the sand sibs in another corner also eating. Rai nodded her greeting to the suna team and walked over to get something to eat with her teammates following behind her and then she sat next to Karin after she moved one of the anbu guards who was trying to remain calm. The hokage just laughed as the Anbu joined him on his other side and Haku sat next on the other side of Karin and Sai brought a chair up to sit next to Rai at the head of the table. As they ate in silence the hokage decided to talk seeing as they were the only ones here now as the sand team had left to who knows were.

"Morning Rai-chan, Sai-kun, Haku-kun how are you doing today" The Sandaime asked cheerily.

"Fine Hokage-sama" They answered together but Hiruzen Sarutobi wasnt known as the professor for nothing as he could sense something off about Rai while the other two seemed to worry about her. Even Karin had noticed something bothering her savior as she kept glancing worriedly at her.

"I see, well if you need to talk come see me" Hiruzen said seriously.

"Will do hokage-jiji" Rai answered his order.

The hokage smiled before getting up and telling Karin that she could hang out with team Zabuza today as long as she came to get him if she needed anything, Karin just nodded as she smiled brightly before the hokage left. Sai and Haku moved to sit across from the two girls as they continued to eat with a little chatter here and there and when they finished they headed to the arena just in time to see team eight enter the door as they looked around. When Hinata noticed Rai she ran up to her before jumping on her to give her a crushing hug as she spoke.

"I'm so happy to see you here already Rai-chan I was so worried about 'you know what'" Hinata said quietly as Rai hugged her back with one arm and stroked her hair comfortingly with her free hand.

"They'll be fine Hina-chan you'll see" Rai whispered to her calmly.

"Hai, Rai-chan" Hinata said pulling back as she smiled brightly before she noticed Karin hiding a little behind Rai as Shino and Kiba talked with Haku and Sai. Rai noticed where Hinata was looking and decided to introduce her new friend to her though she knew Hinata had recognized her right away.

"Ah, Hina-chan this is Karin-chan" Rai introduced them as Hinata held onto her sleeve with one hand as she held out her other for Karin to take and when she did Hinata smiled.

"Nice to meet you Karin-chan, I'm Hinata" Hinata said brightly.

"Hai, nice to meet you too Hinata-chan" Karin answered while blushing shyly and Hinata saw her old self in Karin so she looked to Rai who looked at her knowingly before Hinata looked back at Karin and hugged her saying they will be great friends and that she had to meet the others when they got here. Karin had just nodded shyly with a small smile at her new friends as Rai smiled serenely at the scene.

Karin, Hinata and Rai walked over to the boys who were talking about what clan had the best techniques for infiltration and Sai had said that the Yamanaka had the best while Shino argued that his clan also had good infiltration methods and Kiba argued that the Hyuuga would be good at infiltration cause of their eyes and Haku just stood their with curiosity written across his face. Hinata and Karin just listened to them when they came up to them but found out that they were going to be dragged into the conversation as Kiba asked for their opinion, Hinata answered that it didnt matter while Karin just looked confused but Rai decided to say her opinion.

"Any ninja is good for infiltration no matter if they come from a clan or not they just need to know how to hide amongst the enemy and Sai you should know this though the Yamanaka do have the techniques for it so do the Aburame but they are mostly used for tracking like the Hyuuga and Inuzuka" Rai said before she walked away to go see the hokage but then she heard something behind her that stopped her in her tracks.

Kiba and Shino had finally noticed Karin who had went over to Haku to talk and Hinata was conversing with Sai as if Rai didnt just make a whole monologue of who is best at infiltration and tracking a couple seconds ago. Shino just stayed quite about how the girl wasnt from Konoha but Grass country, Kiba however decided to say something about it and this is what stopped Rai.

"Whats a Grass ninja doing hanging with Leaf ninja" Kiba all but sneered at Karin who shrunk behind Haku and Sai who stood protectively in front of her while Hinata tried to say sorry for her teammates actions.

"Leave her be Inuzuka or deal with me instead" Rai said glaring at him as she suddenly appeared in front of him threateningly.

"Whatever" Kiba said as he walked away with Akamaru following after whining his apology but Rai only smiled at Akamaru before he left with Kiba.

"Sorry for Kiba's attitude Rai-san" Shino said in monotone.

"Its fine Shino and call me Rai or with a different suffix please" Rai said boredly.

"Hai, Rai" hr answered before walking over to Karin.

"I'm Shino Aburame, Nice to meet you" Shino introduced himself with his hand stretched out.

"Karin Uzumaki, pleasure Shino-san" Karin answered as she shook his hand and Shino glanced to Rai when he heard her second name but Rai only gave him a look that said she would explain later so he nodded before walking away to get something to eat.

Hinata said goodbye as she followed her teammate to get something to eat as her other teammate would most likely be there as well. Rai turned to her three friend saying she was going to see the hokage to talk to him alone and with that she left them to their own devices. Haku, Sai and Karin just sat down and decided to talk about anything when the Sand Siblings decided to join them with Gaara being mostly quiet but Sai only commented now and again as well and very bluntly at that.

**(with the Hokage and Rai)**

Rai had went to the security room to ask the hokage if they could talk in private and he said sure before leading her to an office he had in the tower and when inside he then put a privacy seal on the walls so no one could hear what they would be talking about. He led Rai to the couch infront of his desk before sitting down on the chair behind his desk and studied the expression Rai was wearing as she was thinking about something deeply.

"Rai-chan whats wrong" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"First a question, how and why are you here when you should be at the village until the last day of this challenge" Rai asked bluntly.

"I came early as I had a feeling something would happen other than Orochimaru and I was right Konoha now has a prospective young ninja and her sister if we find her to join our ranks" Hiruzen said seriously.

"Oh we'll find her sister alright as she is one of the sound four but when we fought against Karin and her team I sensed Orochimaru nearby and I am sure she did as well but she isn't in league with him yet so I brought her here to you" Rai said also serious.

"Go on Rai" the Hokage encouraged.

"I think Tayuya thinks that Orochimaru has Karin and that is why she is working for him, also that Karin doesn't know where her sister is so this is a win-win situation for that snake..." Rai paused "...and I know this cause I would do anything for my family so Tayuya is being played while Karin is worried about if she is alive or not" Rai finished her serious explanation.

"That explains that factor but not why you really wanted to see me Rai-chan" The hokage commented.

Rai hesitated before sighing, "I'm worried about Team Seven as I sensed them out this morning and they were fighting the sound nin and I decided to sense for them again when I saw Team eight come in and they were fighting Orochimaru and although they defeated the sound nin they were tired when they encountered that snake and I cant help but worry that something bad will happen worse than before" Rai told the hokage about her worry and bad feeling.

"I am sure they will be fine but we will have to be patient until they come to the tower" The hokage assured her.

"Ok but you never told how you are here and in the village at the same time hokage-sama" Rai said while grinning mischievously.

"I swear you hang with Naruto too much" He sighed.

"Nope always been like this before the whole root thing then regaining my emotion before creating a mask again to hide them" Rai said while frowning.

"Its ok I understand and for how I am here I left a clone at the tower to do my work there" The sandaime said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You did that to annoy the Clan council didnt you" Rai stated blankly.

"Yes now I better get back to the security room before my guards come rushing here thinking I was kidnapped" The Sandaime said cheekily.

"Whatever, I'll escort you Hokage-jiji" Rai said teasingly.

The hokage only nodded at her before taking down the seal and then they had an uneventful walk back to the security room where Karin was when they got there saying that everyone went to bed as it was late. Rai then noticed that she had been talking to the Hokage for hours if it was already eight at night but she shrugged it off before saying goodnight to everyone in the security room as she left. She decided to get a bite to eat first and when she finished it she sensed the sound team enter the tower but decided to ignore them and head to her room where when she arrived Sai and Haku were already sleeping so she just lay on her bed when she heard Ino start to talk.

'So what did you want Ino' came Temari's tired voice.

'Just to say that team ten will be arriving at the tower tomorrow afternoon' Ino said sounding quite weary.

'We will also be arriving tomorrow sometime' Tenten informed them.

'I might get there the day after as I am carrying Naruto and Sasuke to the tower just now and if i continue without stopping I should be there within a day and a half" Sakura said breathlessly.

'Sakura-chan are you going to be ok' Hinata asked worriedly.

'I'll be fine Hinata-chan' Sakura replied.

No one said anything for a couple seconds until Ino gasped quite loudly making the other girls to ask her what was wrong except a still quiet Rai.

'Hey Sakura what actually happened today since you seem to be in a hurry' Ino asked.

'Well we were attacked by the sound team first, beat them and got the scroll that we were needing but a few hours later that snake pedo attacked us though we still have the scrolls this time everything was a disaster, Sasuke still has the curse seal, Naruto's seal was tampered with and I was knocked out when trying to heal them' Sakura said solemnly.

'It will be ok Sakura-chan' Hinata and Tenten said at the same time before giggling.

'Hey Rai you haven't said anything is everything ok' Temari interrupted the other girls.

'Just thinking about something, hey Sakura I'll take a look at their seals when you get here ok' Rai said in voice that held no room for argument and besides Rai took her seal training further than Tenten but her sister was still the best with all kinds of weapons where as Rai preferred different types of blades.

'Ok thank you Rai-chan' Sakura beamed.

'Its ok see you soon and hang in there' Rai said worriedly.

'I will now you girls better get some sleep and stop worrying about me, I will be fine remember super strength to carry the boys and a will thats hard to break' Sakura stated cheerfully.

'Hai, goodnight but still be careful' The girls said simultaneously while Sakura said a quick she would be fine and see you soon before Ino cut off the connection and everyone except Sakura went to sleep but they all worried about her as the fell asleep.

The next day in the afternoon Team Ten and Team Gai arrived at the tower within minutes of each other went to the room they were assigned got cleaned and then went to the cafeteria to get some food. In the cafeteria they saw Team Eight, Team Zabuza, the Sand Sibs with an unknown girl sitting at the biggest table and the sound team at a table closest to the door. So after getting food they sat down at the table after trading greetings and everyone ate in silence while having some small talk here and there. When they finished their food they headed to the arena and when they got there the sand sibs went to stand at the other side with a wide gap between them and the sound nin.

It was getting late with the Konoha nin talking to each other except Rai and Sai who decided to stay quiet, Kiba had apologized to Karin that morning and now where conversing about ninja summons with the others adding there input as well. They had there dinner an hour ago and decided to go back to the arena instead of their rooms as it was only about seven at night, Hinata and Ino even though they were taking part in the conversation were worried about Rai as she hadnt talked and was being eerily quiet and they noticed that even Sai was worried and that was why he wasnt talking.

He wad probably trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Tenten finally decided she had enough with her sisters quiet demeanor and was about to say something when Rai suddenly stood up getting everyone's attention that was in the arena but she ignored them as she headed down the stairs. Tenten was about to shout out to her as Hinata and Ino shared a look with Temari who nodded and started heading down the stairs at her side with her younger siblings following when suddenly the door was kicked open and in came a tired Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke on her shoulders still unconscious. The boys stood gobsmacked at her insane strength except Sai and Haku as they knew about it and Gaara as he was to stoic to show his shock. Karin was also quite shocked but didnt comment, with everyone staring at her Sakura sighed before opening her mouth to talk.

"A little help here" Sakura asked tiredly.

The girls ran down to help with Temari and her brothers, Temari took Naruto off Sakura's right shoulder with help from Ino and the two blonds starting taking him to the infirmary while Hinata and Tenten did the same with Sasuke. When they left Kankurou had decided to follow his sister but Gaara decided to stay behind as the others got over there shock and came down the stairs as well asking questions except Neji, Shino and Shikamaru who looked on in silent curiosity. Rai ended up telling them to shut up while glaring fiercely at them and they shut up as Gaara watched with hidden amusement as Rai turned back to Sakura.

"You ok Sakura" Rai asked seriously.

Sakura inwardly flinched at the serious expression on Rai as she answered, "I'm fine Rai-chan" Sakura smiled tiredly.

Rai nodded unconvinced but decided to let it go as Sakura sighed in relief before the days of no sleep and pain from her hip caught up to her and she fainted, Rai caught her already anticipating she would faint. Rai sighed before picking her up bridal style and looking to the boys and Karin.

"It will be best if you go to bed now as this will take awhile but you can ask questions tomorrow" Rai said calmly.

Everyone nodded while Lee's was more enthusiastic but she could tell he was worried and so they all left except Sai, Haku and Karin. Gaara was still a little to the side behind her but she could care less right now. She made eye contact with Sai and a silent conversation passed as he nodded and told Haku and Karin that they should go now before walking away with them following behind. Karin looked back worriedly but Rai gave her a reassuring smile before she addressed Gaara.

"So Gaara-san shall we go even though I have no idea why you stayed behind" Rai commented.

"Gaara, my name is Gaara no san at the end" Gaara said boredly.

"Ok then Gaara, just Rai to you as well then" Rai said as they started heading to the infirmary.

Gaara just grunted with a nod and off they were, once at the infirmary Ino and Hinata were checking over and healing wounds on both Sasuke and Naruto, Temari and Kankurou were leaning against the wall and the Hokage as well as Kakashi were standing at the ends of the beds. Rai walked over to the free bed next to Naruto and placed Sakura on it before nodding to Gaara in thanks who nodded back as he and his siblings left for their sleeping quarters. Rai healed Sakura's wounds as she checked her system she thought she felt something foreign but didnt elaborate any further when she got called over by Ino who was treating Sasuke.

"Rai his curse mark is acting up can you do something" came Ino's frantic voice.

Rai walked over to Sasuke who was covered in black markings now, Rai checked him over with her chakra and then centered it at his curse mark before pulling away and going through a set of hand seals. She put her hand back on the juncture between his neck and shoulder where the mark was as she pushed her chakra through it again and this time the black markings receded and when she was finished there was a black seal around his curse mark that would keep it completely subdued even if he wanted to use it.

"Rai can you look over Naruto now everything else is fine with him except his seal" Hinata said worriedly.

"Ok Hina-chan, why dont you and Ino-chan go inform Hokage-sama and Kakashi-san that everything will be fine for now" Rai said looking to both girls who just nodded.

Rai sighed as she pulled Naruto's jacket and t-shirt up so she saw his seal, she checked over it and the rest of his body with her chakra to see what she needed to do then went through more complicated seals than last time before she put her hand over Naruto's seal as she concentrated hard. When she finished she went back to Sakura and checked her again as when she sealed Sasuke's curse mark it felt similar to the foreign feel she felt when she checked over Sakura to begin with.

What Rai found had her cursing up a storm and the others in the room who where awake looked over in her direction only to see her lift Sakura's top to under her breasts and go through a set of handseals before pressing her hands on Sakura's left hip. When Rai turned around when she finished and put Sakura's top back down they saw Rai's angry face, well not really angry more like completely murderous so they tuned into what she was cursing about.

"Stupid, motherfucking snake, he's gonna pay for what he's done to Sakura the bastard" Rai said angrily.

"Cant believe he went for her as well the asshole, this is war" Rai muttered to herself.

Before she said anything else she heard gasps from behind her and turned to see the fearful faces of Ino and Hinata, Tenten left right after helping as she had to keep her teammates from getting into too much trouble. Rai tried to calm herself down before she explained to everyone in the room that Orochimaru had gave Sakura a curse mark as well. Not wanting to see their reaction she turned around to calm herself down properly, behind her Ino and Hinata were shaking in slight fear but mostly anger as the Hokage and Kakashi were shocked into silence.

Everyone was thinking that by the girls coming back somethings had changed tremendously while others may be the same so instead of changing everything they were also fighting for survival again, with everyone caught up in their angry thoughts Rai had turned around heading to the door she stopped before opening it to say something.

"The plan has changed, I'm gonna kill that snake and his little spy in the worst way possible for hurting one of my precious people" Rai stated quietly as she left, slamming the door behind her.

This shook the four conscious ninja out of their anger and they looked at the door that had just been slammed in something akin to worry and understanding mixed together. They understood that since Rai wasnt an overly emotional person but still showed her emotions when she wanted to but blocked most people out that for those she couldnt block out she would do anything even if it caused her death. They also worried that she was taking too much responsibility on her shoulders since she came back from the future that is now there past, Ino and Hinata sat on each side of Sakura while holding one of her hands as the other two nin in the room stood at the end while also facing the boys beds as well.

The hokage decided to break the silence by asking a question, "When will they wake up" he asked in worry.

"Sometime tomorrow Hokage-sama" Ino answered quietly.

"Are they going to be ok" Kakashi asked worried about his team.

"They should be fine, Rai-chan sealed the curse seals and sorted Naruto's that was tampered with" Hinata said confidently.

"Thats good now then you two should go to bed" The hokage said while smiling kindly.

The girls could only nod slowly as the got up and left to their rooms, the hokage turned to Kakashi to tell him to get rest but he decided to stay with his team so the hokage sighed before heading to his adjoined quarters with Karin and his Anbu guards on either side of him.

The next day everyone was in the cafeteria getting something to eat except Rai who was wanting to be alone and decided to sit on the tower roof with permission from the hokage. In the cafeteria everyone was eating quietly but all of them were anxious for someone to ask the question that was on all of their minds and it just so happened that Shikamaru couldnt take the silence for once.

"So is team seven ok" Shikamaru asked.

"They should wake up sometime today" Ino answered quietly.

"What do you think happened to them" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"They must have been attacked by more than one team or something" Tenten said.

"Hn" Neji agreed.

"Munch chew, how was Sakura able to carry both of them by herself" Choji asked suddenly.

"Ah yes Sakura-sans youth burns bright like her strength" Lee said dreamily.

"She has been training really hard lately as we all know" Shino added.

"So have all us girls" Hinata added quietly.

"Hey Haku-san where is Rai-chan" Karin asked changing the subject as everyone noticed that there was someone missing.

"She had breakfast earlier Karin-san so I dont know where she is" Haku answered worriedly.

"I see" Karin said sadly.

"Rai wanted sometime alone and we should grant her that" Sai added emotionlessly.

"It will be best to do so especially after what Hinata and Ino told me about last night" Tenten said warningly.

"What happened Tenten-san" Shino asked politely.

"She was angry when she left the infirmary after healing Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura because of something she found" Hinata answered instead.

"Yeah looked like she would murder someone if they looked at her the wrong way or said the wrong thing" Ino commented while sighing.

Everyone who heard that gulped except the more stoic ninja like Gaara, Sai, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru but they did raise inquisitive eyebrows at that statement. Before anyone could say anything though Team seven entered the cafeteria got food and joined their friends while answering there questions about what happened and reassuring them that they were ok. They spent the rest of the day talking in the arena when at around six just before they left for dinner Kabuto's team entered a little cut up and bruised but generally fine as they headed to the infirmary.

Rai was still on the roof eating something that Kakashi brought her out of orders from the Hokage and worry that she would not eat as she didnt want to run into anyone. She just accepted it, ate it and sat watching the moon and stars until she fell asleep and Kakashi took her to her room where Sai and Haku where sitting on their beds awake with worry. Kakashi assured them she was fine just stressed out about something that she would tell them about in due time, with a relieved smile they went to bed after Kakashi had tucked Rai in and left. The next day was the last day of the second exam and surely there would be a preliminary round with the amount of teams that had past.


End file.
